Future Sight
by Senshi of Ruin
Summary: Giovanni summons James to his office for a Pokemon battle? But what does the Boss of Team Rocket really want? And what does it have to do with James' teams sudden success? Final chapter now up!
1. Default Chapter

Future Sight  
  
Authors Notes:  
  
Ok my first attempt at an ongoing fic. Your all gonna have to bear with me on this coz I don't even know where the story is going yet! It does get a little confusing as to when each event takes place but in the later chapters I will remember to write a little note saying when the chapter takes place. That's about it!  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Pokemon and team rocket are not mine they are property of Nintendo blah blah blah! They ain't mine but I wish they were!!!  
  
Prologue  
  
"You wanted to see me sir" James stammered as he entered the dark eerie office belong to Giovanni, the Boss of Team Rocket. "Yes James I did" Giovanni replied coldly. He set his Persian down on the floor before standing and making his way round the other side of the desk and towards the purple haired male. James gulped and tried to control his trembling as Giovanni came closer. "I want to have a Pokemon battle with you"  
  
"Me sir?" James asked. "May I ask why?"  
  
Giovanni chuckled slightly "No"  
  
Alarm bells rang in James' mind as Giovanni opened the door to the office and motioned for James to follow him out into the silent hallway. "Sir" James spoke again "I don't have many Pokemon"  
  
"That doesn't matter James" Giovanni said. "We'll use two each no time limit"  
  
James followed Giovanni in silence to the stadium outside. A few guards were there but Giovanni dismissed them. "Sir?" James called as Giovanni walked to the end of the stadium. "Why do you want to battle me?" he asked again.  
  
"Do I need a reason?" Giovanni demanded. He unclipped a Pokeball from his belt. "I choose Golem"  
  
James' eyes shifted to the Pokeballs in his own hand. Victreebell or Weezing? Which one?  
  
"Come on James" Giovanni called impatiently  
  
"What are we battling for?" James asked nervously remembering that he hadn't a penny on him.  
  
"If you win you can go. If not well…"Giovanni chuckled again.  
  
James was starting to panic. What was Giovanni up too? This battle was a lot more than just a match was. What did he mean by 'If not'? James considered his options. He could deliberately loose to keep the Boss happy or he could give it his best shot any way. Some thing was telling him that Giovanni would get what he wanted either way. "Go Victreebell" James said at last. The grass Pokemon made its usual lunge for him but James dodged it. The last thing he wanted was Victreebell misbehaving.  
  
"Golem rock throw" Giovanni ordered.  
  
"Victreebell vine whip" James countered.  
  
The vine whip hit Golem and knocked it down. It shook itself and got back up. "Golem roll out"  
  
James had no time to issue orders before Golem crashed into Victreebell. The plant screamed and fainted. Giovanni laughed "Golem return"  
  
James returned Victreebell.  
  
"Not very well trained James" Giovanni called as he reached for his second Pokemon "But I suppose I couldn't expect any less of you"  
  
James looked at the ground in embarrassment. Maybe all Giovanni wanted was to humiliate him. Then he'd let him go. But James knew in his heart that it was more, much more. "Kingler go!" Giovanni released the water crab Pokemon. James sighed knowing there was no way he could win. Even the twerp had problems battling Kingler. James thought back to the Viridian gym match. He needed a plan.  
  
Giovanni was looking impatient again. James gave in. He was no good at strategy when it came to Pokemon. He wasn't that quick a thinker. He wished Jesse were here. She would know what to do. James threw the remaining Pokeball into the stadium "Weezing smoke screen"  
  
Weezing had a faster reaction time than Kingler and soon the smoke blinded the crab. James smiled to himself. Maybe he had a chance after all. "Weezing tackle attack"  
  
"Kingler bubblebeam" Giovanni said calmly.  
  
The bubbles smashed into Weezing and before James could register what had happened Weezing had fainted. That's impossible he thought. The smoke screen was supposed to give me the edge! Giovanni returned Kingler and walked towards James. The male was shaking worse than before now.  
  
"You battled well" Giovanni said. "You surprised me in the second match. You couldn't have won through. My Pokemon levels are well beyond your own"  
  
"Can I go now?" James was begging rather than asking. He felt Giovanni's vice like grip on his arm.  
  
"Not yet James. I want to have a talk with you"  
  
Giovanni pulled James inside and didn't release him until they were back in his office.  
  
"Sit" Giovanni pointed to the chair in front of the desk. James did so feeling sick inside.  
  
"Do you like power James?" Giovanni asked also sitting down.  
  
"Power sir?"  
  
"To have power to do with the world what you see is fit"  
  
James shifted his gaze to the floor. He couldn't lie to Giovanni. "I think" he spoke softly being careful at his choice of words. "Using power for that is evil"  
  
"Shame. I had wanted you on side for this James. But I see now that you have your own mind. That is not necessarily a bad thing through" Giovanni stood. His cold black eyes seemed to pierce through the male and root him to the spot in fear "Sir what is this all about?" James managed to choke out.  
  
"Oh you know James. You see I know what you are"  
  
"What are you talking about sir?" James asked getting up and backing away until his back hit the wall.  
  
"I'm surprised that you didn't use your gift to win"  
  
"Gift sir?"  
  
"Come on James you don't have to pretend any more. We both know what I am talking about"  
  
"Sir I don't know what you mean?"  
  
Giovanni rolled his eyes and pressed the button under his desk. "James I really wanted to do this the easy way but if you insist on being difficult then I have no choice"  
  
The sharp knock on the office door made James jump. He pressed his back harder against the wall willing for this just to be a nightmare. "Enter" Giovanni said coldly.  
  
The two guards entered the room. "Take him away" Giovanni motioned with one hand to the terrified form of James cowering against the wall. "Yes sir" they seized him roughly dragging him from the office. Giovanni sat back down in his chair and picked up his Persian from its cat bed on the floor. "Those fools were wrong" Giovanni whispered whilst running a hand through the glossy fur of his pampered pet. "It just took time that's all. It won't be easy but I think I can make him see things my way" Giovanni chuckled dryly. "If not there are plenty more who would be willing…"  
  
The Persian pawed the fabric of its master's coat nervously. There was some thing about him. Some thing had changed. He had never been like this before. It sent a chill down the Persian's spine. It didn't like it. It didn't like it at all. 


	2. Success at Last

1 Chapter One: Success at last  
  
Authors note: This chapter takes place a month before the prologue  
  
"This is impossible" Ash Ketchum wailed as Todadile fainted. He quickly called his water Pokemon back and swore under his breath. Team Rocket had showed up as usual and he was about to send them blasting off again with Pikachu's thundershock when they had challenged him to a Pokemon battle instead. Ash had excepted knowing full well that there was no way that he could possibly loose. To his surprise Team Rocket were even willing to battle by the Pokemon league rules. In the past they had just sent out Weezing and Arbok to battle together but today things were different. It was a three on three Pokemon battle with no time limit. Ash suspected that Jesse and James would battle as a team as they had done before. It was a shock as well to see James handing Jesse the Pokeballs, which contained Weezing and Victreebell before taking a seat on a log beside Meowth. Ash supposed this shouldn't have shocked him because Jesse had taken him on herself without James back in the Viridian City gym. Ash was ready to start but Jesse said that she needed to discuss her strategy with her team first. This was an even bigger surprise. Jesse's version of discussing any thing with James and Meowth was to pound them senseless with a mallet or whatever weapon she was holding at the time until they saw things her way. Then when she was finally ready Brock gave Ash even more cause for concern by shouting.  
  
"Go Jesse you can beat him"  
  
"You are supposed to be on my side!" Ash yelled at him.  
  
"They look really confident today that's all" Brock said sheepishly "And Jesse is kind of pretty"  
  
"What?" he screamed. Brock always seemed to have a crush on some girl or other but Jesse? He had never thought of Jesse like that. "Ash ignore him" Misty called. "But be careful. Team Rocket do seem awfully confident"  
  
Ash sighed even Misty had little faith in him. Well he would prove them all wrong. "Pikachu I choose you" Ash smiled to himself as the little mouse jumped into the battle arena. This battle was as good as won. "Then I choose Victreebell" Jesse said throwing the Pokeball at Pikachu's feet. The plant burst out and lunged for James. It seemed confused when it saw him sitting in the background with Meowth.  
  
"Victreebell remember do whatever Jesse tells you" James called. He seemed different too Ash thought as Victreebell faced Pikachu. James seemed almost smug. Well they won't win Ash said to himself. "Pikachu thundershock"  
  
"Victreebell acid" Jesse said. The acid stopped the little mouse in its tracks.  
  
"Pikachu!" Ash cried.  
  
"Victreebell solar beam"  
  
"Solar beam? When did it learn that!" Ash shouted.  
  
"Ha ha" Meowth laughed "We taught Victreebell the TM solar beam after we raided the TM store in Goldenrod City!"  
  
"Pikachu get out of the way" Ash yelled. But it was too late. The solar beam slammed into Pikachu knocking it right out of the arena. "Pikachu!" Ash ran to it. "Are you ok?"  
  
"Pika" Pikachu whimpered before collapsing from exhaustion.  
  
"Yay we win!" Meowth shouted jumping up and down.  
  
"This is just the first round" Ash gritted his teeth in anger. He reached for another Pokeball. "Go Cyndaquil!"  
  
Jesse returned Victreebell and sent out Arbok.  
  
"Cyndaquil flame wheel!"  
  
"Arbok underground"  
  
The cobra Pokemon dug underground before the flames could touch it. "No!" Ash wailed. Cyndaquil looked at him expectantly. Then Arbok dug upward slamming into the fire mouse.  
  
"Cyndaquil!" Ash cried. Cyndaquil stood up. "Yeah! Now use a swift attack!"  
  
"Arbok glare!"  
  
This can't be happening Ash's mind screamed as Arbok's glare paralysed his Cyndaquil to the spot. He returned it and reached for his next Pokemon.  
  
"Twerp dares no point in us continuing" Meowth called. "We've won two matches already"  
  
"I am not going to give up" Ash shouted. If he used Todadile then he could beat them and get it to water gun them to oblivion. "Todadile slam attack!"  
  
"Arbok tackle"  
  
Todadile crashed back into Ash knocking him over. He jumped back up his heart racing. He couldn't loose to Team Rocket he just couldn't. "Todadile bite attack!" Todadile leapt at Arbok as if sensing how important this match was to its trainer. "Arbok poison sting!"  
  
Todadile was hit by the poison barbs and fainted.  
  
"This is impossible!" Ash wailed. He could see Misty and Brock looking on in shock.  
  
"We won!" the three members of Team Rocket were jumping up and down cheering now. This couldn't be Ash thought angrily. He was the one with the badges. Some thing inside him snapped then. He grabbed the Pokeball that contained Noctowl. "Noctowl use gust to blow Team Rocket out of here!"  
  
Ash had barely given the orders when some thing crashed into his Noctowl. The bird collapsed hooting softly. "You thought you could cheat did you twerp?" Jesse demanded her blue eyes flashing in anger. Then Ash realised that it had been a sludge attack from Weezing that had knocked out Noctowl. How did they do it? There was no way they could have predicted what he was trying to do? "You cheat all the time" Ash shouted back feeling the tears forming in the corner of his eyes. He wouldn't cry he wouldn't. "Misty you battle them" Ash yelled.  
  
"Ash they beat you" Misty said gently  
  
"It would be wrong for us to interfere" Brock added.  
  
"I suppose now you want Pikachu?" Ash choked on a sob clutching the little rodent tightly in his arms.  
  
"No" Meowth said. "We just came here for a battle"  
  
"What?" Ash couldn't believe his ears. "You don't want any thing?"  
  
"Well we do want some thing" Jesse said holding out her hand. "We beat you so we want our money that we earned"  
  
Ash shot her a nasty look but in his heart he knew that if he refused then they would just set Arbok and Weezing on him. He dug in his pocket and pulled out a fist full of notes and coins. "Take it and leave"  
  
"Thank you twerp" Jesse said sweetly.  
  
"And if ya wanna rematch any time den we'll be glad to oblige" Meowth added. And with that they got into their balloon and flew away.  
  
"Ash are you ok?" Misty asked putting a hand on her friend's shoulder.  
  
"Misty they can't have beat me. It's not fair" he blinked back more tears.  
  
"Ash you have to loose some times" Brock said.  
  
"But they're Team Rocket! They can't win! I always beat them. Only the other day I had sent them blasting off! What went wrong?" Maybe they had found out that it was him that tried to get them arrested the week before. But of course it was impossible that they knew about that, as they had been long gone when Officer Jenny and himself arrived at their campsite.  
  
"Maybe they trained their pokemon" Misty said.  
  
"I don't think so" Brock said rubbing his chin with a hand.  
  
"What do you mean Brock?" Misty asked.  
  
"It was like they knew which attacks Ash's Pokemon would use and what attacks would counter them"  
  
"Your point being?" Ash snapped.  
  
"I don't know. I guess they must have learned more about you're pokemon team and their own"  
  
"But they're stupid and their cheats! They don't know the meaning of the word 'fair' they had to have cheated!"  
  
"Come on" Misty said. "We should get Pikachu and you're other Pokemon to a Pokemon centre"  
  
"I know" Ash hung his head and followed his friends. Brock was babbling on about how great it would be at the prospect of seeing Nurse Joy and Misty was screaming at him again. They must have cheated and he was going to find out how if it was the last thing he did.  
  
Authors Notes: Ok I know not very much happened in this chapter but it is relevant to the rest of the fic. This chapter is dedicated to Jade who I know will be pleased that the twerp got his butt kicked!!! 


	3. Team Rockets Secret

Chapter Two: Team Rocket's secret  
  
Authors notes: Longest chapter so far but it explains a lot of things. Still a month before the prologue.  
  
We won, we won. WE WON! Jesse repeated to herself in disbelief as they landed the balloon just outside Saffron City. She counted the money in her hand again just to make sure. In his anger the twerp had given them over £300! (Authors note: For Americans reading this I think it is $1.50 or a bit less to 1 of our £'s but I'm not sure). "What shall we do with our winnings Jess?" Meowth asked.  
  
"Nothing yet" Jesse replied happily "I just want to gaze at it a while longer"  
  
"Dat twerp is so dumb and da look on his face when we beat dat Pikachu. It was priceless!" Meowth continued to ramble on about their victory. "I could get a new charm" he said. "And a diamond collar"  
  
"I could go on a shopping spree and get a manicure" Jesse said, she too caught up in the excitement.  
  
"What do yous wanna do with da money Jimmy?" Meowth asked noting that his other human friend had been really quite since they got into the balloon. "HEY!" Meowth shouted, "He's asleep!" James was curled up in the bottom of the basket. "Let him sleep" Jesse grabbed Meowth round the neck and shook him roughly "Here" she counted out Meowth's share of the money. "Take this and buy the new charm or whatever"  
  
Jesse put the rest of the cash back in her pocket. "How do I know yous ain't gonna keep da rest for yourself?" Meowth demanded  
  
Jesse rolled her eyes "Because we owe James remember?"  
  
"Ok" but Meowth didn't seem convinced and this annoyed Jesse further. Ok she had to admit she was selfish when it came to money but that was because she had grown up without vast amounts of it. But they were a team. They had all worked together on this plan to beat Ash Ketchum. Meowth saw the hurt look on Jesse's face because he relented. "I trust yous. See ya later" then he was gone. Jesse turned back to her sleeping partner. "James wake up?" she shook him gently.  
  
"What?" James muttered opening his eyes.  
  
"Get up" Jesse said handing him his share of the money. "You can't sleep here"  
  
"Oh sorry Jess. I guess that battle tired me out"  
  
"But you didn't do any thing" Jesse said before she could stop herself. "I mean…" she broke off praying he wasn't mad. James smiled slightly "The look on his face" he giggled "I thought he was going to explode with anger"  
  
"Yeah" Jesse agreed. Then in a squeaky voice she added, "This is impossible. I'm twerpy Ash Ketchum. I always win! You must be cheating!"  
  
Both of them collapsed in giggles at this. "Come on" Jesse said at last. "Meowth's already hit the shops. Shall we do the same?"  
  
"You go" James replied. "I think I'm going to go to the base and have a sleep"  
  
"Ok" Jesse said. "While I'm out I'll call the Boss. I'm sure he'll have some use for all those extra TM's we stole"  
  
"Maybe he'll give us a bonus" James added.  
  
Jesse hurried away down the road thinking of their next triumph. I'll suss out the Pokemon centre here while I'm shopping she thought. I could use the excuse that Arbok, Weezing and Victreebell are tired after the battle. Then I can tell James my plan and he'll see if it works. At this rate we'll be the Boss's favourite team again in no time at all.  
  
James made his way down the road, after hiding the balloon, to the small Team Rocket base disguised as an old factory. As you entered the building it would seem to be deserted but a small trap door in the floor of the factory led down to the base. He and Jesse never came here that often as they were too busy after the twerp and his Pikachu for breaks but now they would be able to take vacations much more frequently and for longer. James climbed down the trap door and was met by Mondo. The assistant to them rarely joined them on missions and Giovanni had given him the job of guarding the base instead. Mondo had been so happy to be given an important job like this one. He had to make sure there were enough guards keeping look out and also make sure that the agents using the base signed and dated when they were using it. The base was really just a place for agents to rest up. Instead of like the HQ at Viridian City, the Saffron City base had one big room with beds to sleep in and a small cafeteria. The HQ in Viridian had rooms allocated for each team and they were all separated by which squad they were in. The black squad were in the north end of the HQ and the white squad in the south end. That way there was no fighting internally among teams. Giovanni didn't tolerate these squabbles and often stressed the point at team meetings that they had enough trouble fighting trainers and the law without fighting breaking loose between different teams. James was thankful of this because he was sure that there were a number of males in the black squad who would like nothing more than to beat him up. When they had been in training for Team Rocket that had often been the case too. James used to be terrified of using the smaller bases like the one in Saffron in case the bullies tried to beat him up there where there were no different sections and no proper guards to sort out fighting. But James didn't have to worry about that any more. He knew that there were only two of the white squad teams using the base as of the moment and Jesse was friends with both girls in the teams. "Hi James" Mondo greeted him cheerfully. "I thought you and Jesse were still in Johto?" Mondo blushed slightly as he said Jesse's name. It was well known that the 12-year-old assistant had a small crush on Jesse. Jesse, if she knew, didn't seem to care much. It just meant that Mondo would do any thing she asked him too.  
  
"We were" James replied before telling Mondo that they beat the twerp.  
  
"I thought you said he was impossible to beat?" Mondo asked wide-eyed.  
  
James shrugged "Must have been dumb luck. Of course Jesse was the one who battled him" Jesse, James and Meowth had agreed to keep their secret a secret even from Mondo. It wasn't they didn't trust the boy it was just that they knew how much he worshipped them. If he knew what they did then he might think less of them. "So where's the Pikachu?" Mondo asked next  
  
"We didn't want it" James explained "We just wanted to see the look of the twerps face when we beat him"  
  
"But it was you're goal?"  
  
"We want to bring the Boss some thing better than an electric rat"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
James grinned "Like the box full of TM's we stole from Goldenrod City"  
  
"A box full of TM's?" Mondo repeated. "A whole box full?"  
  
"Yes" James said. He was beginning to feel sleepy again. "Mondo all that stealing has made me tired. Do you mind if I just go and sleep for a bit?"  
  
"No of course not" Mondo said hardly containing the grin that was forming across his face. He was so happy for them. Maybe now Giovanni would stop giving them such a hard time. "Just sign the book and go ahead"  
  
James scribbled his signature in and hurried off. Mondo closed the book and sighed happily. Maybe Jesse would turn up later too.  
  
James lay down in a bed in the corner of the normally busy main bedroom. He was so tired and desperately wanted to sleep but the excitement of the week's success was still fresh in his mind. What made it even better was that it was all down to him. Sure Jesse and Meowth had done a lot too but without him the whole plan would have failed. James himself didn't even understand it now. It was so sudden. It had happened one morning a week ago…  
  
James had woke up to find Jesse's sleeping bag empty. They had been camping out in the woods outside Goldenrod City waiting for the twerp to come along and fall into the pitfall trap they had dug last night. James was still feeling a bit stupid about the encounter with Cassidy and Butch the day before. He had totally humiliated himself and Jesse in front of the twerps as well as their own team mates. He should have known the fortune books were a fake but ever since he was little James had wanted to be some one special and prove every one, including his own parents wrong about him.  
  
James had got a little carried away on a few dumb coincidences. Jesse had been really nice about it afterwards but James still felt as if he had let her and Meowth down in some way. Finding her sleeping bag empty immediately concerned him. Meowth was still snoring so James got up and went in search of Jesse. They normally slept in their uniforms because it saved time and plus they usually carried spares as every day the twerp wrecked them with Pikachu's thundershock or some other Pokemon attack. It didn't take James long to find Jesse. She was sitting under one of the big oak trees by the river they had got water from the day before. James was about to make his presence known when Meowth came out of the bushes and sat down beside her. James frowned hadn't Meowth been back at the camp a few minutes ago? "Are yous ok?" the cat Pokemon asked her.  
  
"Yeah" Jesse replied. "I know it's not his fault but every time Meowth."  
  
"I don't tink he means it Jess. Jimmy can't help being stupid."  
  
That hurt…he wasn't stupid was he? James knew that he wasn't as clever as Jesse or as devious as Meowth but he thought Meowth was teasing all those times when he called him thick. Jesse didn't think that did she? "He's just a bit slow" Jesse replied. "But I see you're point. Every time we plan a mission James messes it up"  
  
A bit slow? James didn't know whether to be angry or crushed. Jesse thought of him as slow? That stung. Meowth had only been his friend for three years but Jesse had been his best friend for at least 9 now. Any way Jesse and Meowth messed up too. It wasn't just James was it? He didn't want to hear any more of this conversation. James careful made his way back to the campsite. He sat down on his sleeping bag and tried to control the anger inside him. It wasn't fair it just wasn't. He thought back to them both at the river. Laughing about him behind his back. What sort of friends were they? James could feel a sort of buzzing pain in his head. Great he had a headache coming on. That was all he needed. He lay back down on his sleeping bag and closed his eyes.  
  
"They're over here Officer" Ash said loudly. "They're sleeping out in these woods"  
  
"Thank you Ash. We have been after those three for months ever since they escaped us back in the Orange Islands" Officer Jenny replied.  
  
Officer Jenny was here? James bolted up and looked around.  
  
"Morning" Jesse said smiling at James. She was sitting on her sleeping bag brushing her hair. "Morning" he replied frowning in confusion had he dreamt it all?  
  
"I woke up before and you were both gone" James said quietly.  
  
"Yeah we went to da river for a bit" Meowth said.  
  
So that hadn't been a dream. But what about Officer Jenny coming to arrest them?  
  
"I think we should leave" James said at last. He recalled having a headache and lying down. Maybe he had been asleep? "Why?" Meowth demanded  
  
James felt foolish telling them the truth but they already thought he was a fool. "Officer Jenny's coming this way. The twerps going to turn us in"  
  
"James that's stupid" Jesse said. "Officer Jenny isn't any where near here"  
  
As she said that they heard voices. "They're over here Officer. They're sleeping out in these woods"  
  
"Thank you Ash. We have been after those three for months ever since they escaped us back in the Orange Islands"  
  
Jesse gasped and Meowth muttered a swear word. "What do we do?" Jesse asked in panic.  
  
"We won't get caught" James replied not knowing why he said that. "They'll get attacked by a Nidorina and the twerp will be forced to battle it. We'll have time to flee"  
  
"How do you know that?" Jesse asked. James didn't reply. How did he know that? In short he didn't. It just came into his head. Suddenly they heard a roar. "It's a Nidorina!" Ash cried.  
  
"Wow how did ya know dat Jimmy?" Meowth asked.  
  
James shrugged helplessly. "I don't know"  
  
"Come on" Jesse started to gather up their things. "We have to get away"  
  
James found he was right again. They were safely away by the time Ash had beaten the Nidorina. Jesse set the balloon down north from Goldenrod City and demanded to know what was going on.  
  
"I don't know" James said fear taking hold now. He related to them what had happened leaving out the part about him hearing their conversation down by the river. "So what you're saying is yous can predict stuff like dem flakes in a circus?" Meowth asked folding his paws across his chest.  
  
"I suppose so" James said unhappily.  
  
"Well I tink yous are lying to us" the cat said.  
  
"I am not" James shouted, "And if it weren't for me you'd be in a Pokemon jail by now cat!"  
  
Meowth looked ready to fury swipe James to pieces but luckily Jesse stopped him. "There is one way to tell if he's lying" Jesse said.  
  
That hurt worse than this morning. Jesse didn't believe him. "Fine" James snapped feeling confidant now that he could see whatever she wanted him too. "The password show is one tonight. Tell me what the password is and we'll listen tonight on the radio and see"  
  
"Ok then" James shouted. Now he was at a loss. How had he seen it before? He had just closed his eyes. Maybe he had to do that again? James did so but after a few minutes had passed nothing happened. No buzzing in his head like before.  
  
"I told yous" Meowth said "He saw Jenny coming and went back ta bed forgetting to warn us!"  
  
"Meowth that is stupid" Jesse said.  
  
James wondered if he should think about tonight and the password show first. He could hear Jesse and Meowth fighting again. James blocked their voices from his head and just concentrated. This is hopeless he thought Meowth was right… Persian was the password. He could just hear the announcer saying it. James opened his eyes. "The password will be Persian" he said firmly.  
  
Meowth's eyes widened and he leapt up and clawed James' face "Yous know I hate Persians!"  
  
The rest of the day crawled by. They went out to try and capture Pikachu but ended up getting blasted off again. Then to kill time Jesse suggested they went back there and Ash had to beat them a record of 5 more times in one day. At last it was 6 O'clock and the password show came on. James didn't feel very nervous when the announcer started going on. "Today's password let me think…it's…"  
  
She paused and Jesse rolled her eyes "If she can't even remember it then what hope is there for the people actually participating?"  
  
"Persian. That's it"  
  
"No way!" Meowth screeched "Yous can't have got it. It must have been a fluke!"  
  
James smiled at Meowth "I guess I can see into the future. I always knew I was special" James couldn't contain his excitement any longer. "I knew it all along"  
  
"Don't get carried away James" Meowth warned. "Remember da Moltres?"  
  
"This is different. This is my own gift not some stupid little fortune book"  
  
"Yous didn't tink it was stupid at the time" Meowth said.  
  
"Ok then" James said. "We'll plan a raid of…" he looked around "That TM store over there. Then I'll look into the future and see how the raid goes and tell us what we do wrong. Then we can fix it when we do the raid"  
  
"James that's brilliant" Jesse cried. "Then when the Boss hears about our success we'll be his favourites!"  
  
"We can't tell any one" James said suddenly. He didn't know why but he felt they had to keep his gift a secret from every one. "Of course not" Jesse agreed. She seemed to have the same thoughts as James did. "No one else would believe yous" Meowth added. "Dey would just say yous was lying"  
  
James smiled to himself. That raid on the TM store had gone perfectly and so had their revenge against Ash. It had been planned to the last detail. James had seen what attacks Ash had his Pokemon use and got Jesse to memorise them. Then she had called up Krisa, an old friend of hers from Pokemon tech, and asked her which attacks of their Pokemon could stop the twerps ones before they did any damage. They knew every thing Ash was going to do and it had gone perfectly. The best part was they weren't interested in Pikachu. They wanted to make Ash loose in a match against them. That would show him that when they were playing the league rules Team Rocket were the better trainers. That embarrassment would hurt him even more than them just beating him up for Pikachu. And plus it was revenge for trying to get them all arrested.  
  
James didn't understand how he had got this power and he didn't really care if he was really honest about it. He was just happy that at last he could prove to Jesse and Meowth and every one that he was not as stupid as every one thought he was. For one he couldn't wait to call Giovanni with news of their success. The only side effects of his 'future sight' as Meowth called it, after the Psychic Pokemon attack, was the extreme tiredness after one viewing. James would feel a little sleepy if it were a ten-minute viewing into the future. But the battle with the twerp took place a whole week into the future and left James exhausted. And he had to view it several times in order to memorise the attacks properly. James at last gave into sleep…  
  
Author Notes: Ok then I hope that wasn't too confusing and hopefully it did explain what was going on.  
  
Next chapter should be up later this week. And thanks ta every one who has reviewed so far! 


	4. A meeting with the Boss

Chapter 3: A meeting with the Boss  
  
Authors note: This is now a week before the Prologue  
  
"Here you go sir" Jesse said as she handed Giovanni the ultra ball.  
  
"Are you sure this is a Dragonair?" The Rocket Boss asked in disbelief.  
  
"Of course we're sure" Meowth added, "Yous can check if yous want to sir"  
  
Giovanni sighed and scribbled out a cheque and handed it to Jesse. "Good work. It's a nice change to have you actually bringing me some pokemon for once"  
  
"Thank yous sir" Meowth said, "Its good to have our wining streak back"  
  
The cat smiled at his team-mates as he said this. Giovanni frowned deep in thought. He didn't understand it. Up until a few weeks ago Jesse, James and Meowth were the most hopeless team he had ever hired. They messed up even the simplest of missions and now were completing ones far beyond their capabilities. What had changed? Nothing that he was aware of except that they did not go round after the Ketchum boy's Pikachu any more. Giovanni had never thought for a minute, despite their insistence that it was so, that it was the Ketchum kids fault. Jesse and James had been failures long before they met that boy. Giovanni could still remember them in the team rocket training camp. He never remembered the new recruits but those too stuck out in his mind. At first he thought it was the fact that Jessica was the daughter of Miyamoto, his most loyal and successful agent in the Team Rocket Empire. But it was more than that. Giovanni didn't really pay much attention to them when he  
visited the training camp. He just had to talk to the recruits for a few minutes. The training camp was tough and Giovanni's instructors felt it important that his future agents were terrified of him from the start. This was wise and stopped treachery when the agents were older. Looking back on this he remembered that Jessica and her partner were sitting at the back of the room. Most of the trainees looked nervous but Jessica's partner seemed terrified. He was nervously twirling a rose in one hand and did not make eye contact with Giovanni. Those two will never amount to any thing. The Boss recalled thinking to himself as he had left the camp. Especially the boy. He's too innocent for Team Rocket. I'll have to keep a watch on them. And Giovanni had been right up until now. Jesse and James were near useless. They had even got his favourite team put in jail three times. Jesse, when questioned about this, had claimed that it was all Cassidy's fault but they had told it  
different. Giovanni had been wrong when he said that they had no talent. They did except it was an incredible talent for messing things up. But what had changed now? Nothing as far as Giovanni was concerned but still it worried him. He shouldn't really care as long as they were bringing him Pokemon but some thing inside Giovanni told him that he was missing out on their secret. Maybe they had a secret weapon that he could use for himself. "You look tired" he spoke again.  
  
"We are a bit sir" Jesse admitted. All the while they had been in the office James had not spoke a word. Giovanni didn't find this unusual. James never spoke unless he had to. He just stood behind Jesse shaking in fear and let her do all the talking. But there was some thing different about him today. Giovanni couldn't quite put his finger on it. Oh well it was no matter. He turned his attention back to the others. "Well then I suggest you take a break" Giovanni said. "I have a small cabin set aside in the woods outside Violet City. You may go there and rest a few weeks"  
  
"Thank you sir" they all said. Giovanni dismissed them with a wave of a hand. He waited a few minutes until their footsteps had died away as they walked further down the corridor before picking up the phone. "Dawn" he said when the secretary answered. "Get me Rocket team 12352 immediately"  
  
Giovanni then sat back in his chair and petted the Persian on his lap. "Yes there is some thing" he said to it softly "And I will find out what it is"  
  
"Our first paid vacation" Meowth said as they left the office "Life couldn't get much better da dis!"  
  
"We can go to the beach and then go shopping" Jesse said excitedly.  
  
"Oh no" Meowth argued "I am not going shopping with yous again Jess. Last time yous made me and James carry every thing. It was exhausting"  
  
"We are going shopping"  
  
"No we ain't"  
  
"Yes we are"  
  
James decided it was best to let the two of them fight it out. Jesse would win eventually. She always did. All he wanted to do was go to the cabin and sleep. He hadn't mentioned his tiredness to his friends. He was loath to tell them but James didn't really know why. There was some thing else bothering him through. Jesse and Meowth had changed. At first James thought it was the fact that they were happy with their missions actually succeeding and having the Boss on side for once. But as the month went by Jesse and Meowth asked James to do three or more viewings in a day. He was beginning to think that they only cared about his gift and not him any more. Of course this was crazy. Jesse and Meowth had always been his friends but there was a little part of James that was convinced they were using him for their own personal gain. He didn't mind using his gift for Team Rocket. Far from it. James was the one to suggest using it that way. It was just the fact that it was three or  
more times a day. James wasn't sure how long he could keep it up like that. The Dragonair mission had been the toughest yet. I should just tell them James said to himself. They will understand. He waited until they had stopped fighting.  
  
"Jesse I have to tell you some thing" James started but Meowth cut him off.  
  
"Don't tell me ya wanna go and get some ting ta eat first? Ok since yous were da one who did da work for dis mission"  
  
James wanted to say that it wasn't what they thought but then he realised that the small cafeteria might be the perfect place. Jesse couldn't be too angry if he told her in public because of the scene that it would cause. And after all his gift was meant to be a secret.  
  
James was so nervous when they sat down that he didn't even know when to begin. Meowth had gone to get the food. "Jesse I have to talk to you" James said.  
  
"Can't it wait?" Jesse had just spotted Butch and Cassidy come in and she and Cassidy were giving each other nasty looks across the room.  
  
"No it can't" James answered determinedly.  
  
Jesse seemed surprised at the urgent tone of his voice. Giving Cassidy one last evil she turned back to face James. "What is it then?"  
  
"Its just that...I...um...I want to cut down on the viewings for a bit"  
  
At that minute Meowth came back without realising it interrupting the important conversation. "What with da serious look Jimmy?" he asked. James could feel both his friends watching him with curiosity as he stared down at his food. He couldn't tell them he just couldn't.  
  
"It doesn't matter" James said at last. "Lets just have lunch and get out of here"  
  
"Are you sure?" Jesse asked allowing some concern into her voice. James met her gaze. He had suddenly lost his nerve. Jesse and Meowth were the happiest James had seen them in a long time. He couldn't ruin it all just because he was a little tired could he? No I can't James decided.  
  
"I'm sure" he replied.  
  
"I wonder what he wants this time?" Cassidy moaned as they made their way to Giovanni's office.  
  
"Probably wants to yell at us again" Butch replied gloomily. Ever since their mess up with the fortune books a few weeks before Giovanni had been having a go at them every chance he got. Even more mortifying was the fact that he sent them out on missions that any white squad member could have done and replaced them as his number one team with Jesse and James. Butch couldn't understand it. Jesse and James? Of all the teams why them? He supposed Giovanni was only doing it to pay them back and would reinstate them when they did some thing right. And that would be a long time coming as they were on missions that did not require any skills or brainpower.  
  
Butch knocked on the door. "Enter" Giovanni called.  
  
Butch and Cassidy walked into the office. The Persian was sitting on Giovanni's lap and hissed at them as they approached. Butch resisted the urge to strangle the cat then and there. But doing that would not get them in Giovanni's good books. "Team 12352" Giovanni began nonchalantly "I see you managed to get here without messing that up"  
  
Cassidy frowned at his sarcasm but didn't dare saying any thing.  
  
"Dawn said it was urgent," Butch said in an effort to please the Boss. "We'd be glad to help you in any way possible. To make up for past mistakes that is"  
  
"Good" Giovanni ran a hand through the Persian's fur as he spoke. "As you know Jesse and James are now my current favourites"  
  
Cassidy did nothing to hide her disgust of this and it gave Giovanni cause to laugh softly. "Then this might please you. I have reason to believe that they have some thing assisting them on missions. Some thing they are keeping from me. I want you to find out what it is. Ask any one they have had contact with. Follow them every where. I have to know what they are up too understand?"  
  
"Yes sir" Cassidy said unable to hide the smirk on her face. "We'd be glad to help"  
  
"I knew I could count of you team 12352. Now I think they have headed to the cafeteria. Follow them there"  
  
Butch and Cassidy took this as dismissal and left the office. Giovanni let them leave. He knew that Cassidy and Butch were totally capable of finding out what Jesse and James were up to. Their hatred for the white squad team was useful at times. That meant they would not hesitate to hand over the secret to him. But could he trust them with what he suspected to be the reason? No he thought they would have to be spoken to about it. Giovanni couldn't trust any one with this information. No one could know.  
  
"This should be easy," Butch said to Cassidy.  
  
"How do you work that out?" she demanded. "Jesse is too stubborn and too clever to let any thing on about their successes"  
  
"So what?" Butch said grinning slyly "We'll have to ask James or the cat very nicely what is going"  
  
Cassidy sighed "Butch the Boss didn't mean we go and beat the truth out of them. We have to keep watch"  
  
Butch groaned he'd been afraid of that.  
  
"Now come on. If they leave before we get to the cafeteria then we'll have to go back to the Boss and ask him where they're stationed. Do you really want to tell him that we're incapable of following them to the HQ cafeteria?" Cassidy snapped.  
  
"No" Butch wanted to say some thing else to her. He was getting a little tired of Cassidy's constant complaining. "Well come on then" Cassidy said impatiently. "We can have a talk with those brats Jesse and James are always following too"  
  
As Butch followed Cassidy back to the cafeteria he started to wonder what Giovanni would hope to gain by all of this. Jesse and James were probably coming up with better plans or some thing. If it were some thing major then surely Giovanni himself would have picked up on it. Oh well orders were orders as far as Butch was concerned. He just hoped that they wouldn't have to go back to Giovanni with no information by the end of the week. 


	5. The secret is discovered

Chapter 4: The Secret is discovered  
  
Authors Note: Still a week before the Prologue  
  
"Ash this is stupid" Misty hissed angrily "What do you hope to achieve by spying on them 24 hours a day. This is just boring. Go and earn another gym badge or some thing"  
  
"Misty I have to find out how they beat me" Ash snapped.  
  
"Ash it was unlucky that's all" Misty replied.  
  
"Togi breeee" the egg Pokemon chirped in agreement. Pikachu nodded silently.  
  
"This is getting a little obsessive," Brock said. "We have watched Team Rocket since they came here on Monday. It is Sunday now"  
  
"Ash lets go" Misty whined  
  
"I think they must be taking a short break or some thing" Brock added  
  
"They never take breaks" Ash replied "And why aren't they after Pikachu any more?"  
  
"You should be glad Ash" Misty shouted. "Now you can concentrate on becoming a Pokemon master without having to worry about Team Rocket"  
  
"I suppose. Come on lets go" Ash sighed. He had to admit Misty was right. It was dumb spying on Jesse and James like this. So far nothing interesting had happened to suggest they were the cheats Ash said they were. James seemed to sleep a lot and Jesse went to the mall every day but Brock said that was typical teenage behaviour. Ash sighed again and turned to follow Misty and Brock.  
  
"What's that?" Misty said.  
  
"What's what?" Ash demanded feeling a little cross now  
  
"I heard some thing in those bushes over there"  
  
Ash, Misty and Brock hid behind a nearby tree and gasped when they saw who it was.  
  
"Butch this is dumb" Cassidy moaned standing up and brushing the dirt off her white gloves.  
  
"You were the one who wanted to do it this way" Butch snapped. They had been watching Jesse and James for the week but they had seen and heard nothing out of the ordinary.  
  
"What are they doing here?" Ash asked angrily. "Even Jesse, James and Meowth deserve some privacy!"  
  
"Ash you hypocrite" Misty shouted inadvertently drawing attention to them all.  
  
"What do we have here?" Butch said grabbing hold of Ash and Misty before they could get away.  
  
Pikachu got ready to thundershock them. "Pikachu no!" Ash shouted, "We'll get shocked too"  
  
"What are you doing here children?" Cassidy demanded ignoring the fact that Brock had gone into dreamland on the account that she was holding onto his arm to keep him from escaping.  
  
"I could ask you the same thing," Ash said struggling to get free.  
  
Butch and Cassidy frowned "We're on important Team Rocket business"  
  
Ash smirked "Do Jesse and James know you're here?"  
  
"No not exactly..." Butch broke off when Cassidy shot him an angry look.  
  
"Do they know you're here?" she asked sweetly.  
  
"No but..."  
  
"Well then we'll keep you're secret if you keep ours. And we'll even let you go without a Pokemon battle"  
  
Ash nodded not wanting to be beaten by another pair from Team Rocket. He explained how Jesse, James and Meowth beat him almost a month ago and how he wanted to find out why.  
  
Cassidy smiled to herself. She had got all the information that she wanted. These children should know better than to make deals with Team Rocket she thought. Now to get them out of her way. Cassidy reached for the Pokeball that contained Raticate when another thought crossed her mind. If Jesse and James were in the cabin at the moment, and there was no reason to think that they weren't. Then a Pokemon battle might give them cause to come out and investigate. Cassidy could just imagine how angry Jesse would be if she found them all spying on her. Not to mention what Giovanni would do to them if he knew that they had blown their cover. Butch evidently had the same thought because he was looking at her waiting for her to come up with a plan. "They beat us up too," Cassidy said at last giving Butch a sly grin as she spoke. "We wanted to know how the hell they did it. Our Pokemon are much higher levels than theirs are. Victory should have been easy for us"  
  
"Yeah" Ash seemed to be thinking back to the fortune book incident a month ago. Cassidy and Butch had beaten Jesse and James then. Deciding that they were telling the truth Ash nodded. "Then what's your plan?"  
  
"Well if we all stay here then those losers are going to catch us" Cassidy said. "So why don't you children go and get some thing to eat" she handed them a couple of notes "And we'll keep up the vigil here"  
  
Misty and Brock still didn't seem to trust them. "What are you going to do?" Brock asked  
  
"Stay here of course" Cassidy said.  
  
Brock frowned at this. He didn't seem to be buying it at all. "Don't you trust me?" Cassidy demanded giving Brock a hurt look. "Listen" she pretended to act even more annoyed "You can stay here too then. The other two can go and get us all some thing to eat. Then we can keep watch together ok?"  
  
"Well...maybe Pikachu can stay here with you" Ash suggested.  
  
Butch laughed shortly "What? Jesse and James have an internal radar system when it comes to your precious Pikachu. If they spot him they might catch him."  
  
"They will never get Pikachu" Ash said but there was a hint of doubt in his voice and Cassidy picked up on this. "Are you sure brat?" she asked.  
  
"Maybe you should come with us Pikachu" Ash said to his friend.  
  
Misty and Ash along with Pikachu walked away from the cabin and towards Violet City. "Don't be too long guys" Brock called. Cassidy smiled to herself. They would be long gone before the other two got back.  
  
"Cass what is the idea of this?" Butch hissed a few minutes later. He had been waiting for some sign or other from his partner that they were going to ditch the other brat but so far Cassidy seemed content with sitting in the bushes letting Brock try to unsuccessfully chat her up.  
  
"Be quiet" Cassidy snapped "I know what I'm doing"  
  
"We could go and get pizza" Brock said for the third time. "Or a milkshake if you don't want to do dinner"  
  
"Why do you want to go out with her any way?" Butch said angrily to Brock. He was fast loosing his temper with Cassidy and her admirer "She's in Team Rocket?"  
  
"So what? Every girl who isn't in a criminal gang has rejected me. I thought maybe I'd have better luck with Cassidy or Jesse"  
  
Cassidy's eyes widened at this. "What? You asked Jesse before you asked me?"  
  
Brock grinned sheepishly "I thought you were still in jail. And I never actually asked Jesse out"  
  
This is getting no where Cassidy thought angrily. She had thought getting rid of the loser would be easy but it turned out to be harder than she thought. Then it came to her. "Oh Brock" she called sweetly.  
  
"Yes my darling" he said racing to her side in an instant.  
  
"There's this really lovely restaurant in the city that I am just dying to go to. Butch was going to take me but he keeps forgetting. He is so stupid at times"  
  
Butch gave Cassidy an angry look but didn't say any thing. This had to be part of her plan.  
  
"Shall we go there now?" Brock asked.  
  
"Well you have to book in advance," Cassidy said sadly. "Maybe you could go and book us a table for two"  
  
"Yes" Brock said going a funny shade of pink "I would do any thing for you but I have to stay here in case you double cross us or some thing"  
  
"Oh Brock if you don't trust me then what basis is that for a long lasting relationship?" Cassidy sniffed her eyes filling with fake tears as she spoke. "Long lasting relationship?" Brock repeated "Oh boy" he had never got this far with a girl before. Maybe talking to girls in Team Rocket was the way to go. He'd have to ask James if he could get him any numbers of some other Team Rocket girls when he saw him next.  
  
"Will you go?" Cassidy asked. "For me?" she kissed him on the cheek after speaking.  
  
"Yes of course my love. You just wait here" Brock jumped out of the bushes and raced down the path to Violet City. "Oh yuck" Cassidy moaned wiping her mouth on the back of her arm "The things I do for Team Rocket. Butch you could have helped more you know"  
  
"What did you want me to do?" Butch said incredulously "Kiss him?"  
  
Cassidy sniggered "Yeah he would have ran 100 miles in the other direction. Now come on. We have to move quickly"  
  
"Cass what are you up too?" Butch whispered as they went up to the front door of the cabin.  
  
"We are going to find out what the hell is going on" Cassidy replied. "Now when Meowth opens the door you grab him and put him in the sack I gave you. Think you can mange that?"  
  
"But you said we weren't supposed to let them know we're watching them" Butch protested.  
  
"This is the only way" Cassidy snapped.  
  
"We could have just done it from the beginning! Then I wouldn't have had to spend the week crawling around their backyard"  
  
"Stop whining Butch. You're starting to sound like James"  
  
Butch gritted his teeth angrily. Cassidy was beginning to be a real pain since their stint in jail.  
  
"How do you know that Meowth will open the door?" he asked next.  
  
"I saw Jesse leave earlier when that moron with the funny eyes was flirting with me. And James is probably still asleep. The furball is watching the TV"  
  
Butch sighed and banged on the door. It didn't really matter which of the 2 answered as far as he was concerned. Either way he would get the information they needed. Butch had known Jesse and James for years and had spent most of those years fighting with them. Jesse was like Cassidy at times through Butch would never tell Cassidy this unless he had a death wish. Jesse would never talk no matter what. James was different. Butch could tell the male was frightened of him when Jesse wasn't around so he'd talk. And Meowth, well the cat would squeal just to save his own skin. Any way Meowth was the Boss's cat. Jesse and James just happened to be the team he was paired with. He probably wouldn't think twice about telling them the other two's secret. "Yeah what is it?" Butch was jogged out of his thoughts when he heard Meowth coming just like Cassidy had said. Meowth opened the door and stared at them in shock before saying. "What are yous doing here?"  
  
"Who is it Meowth?" Butch heard James calling.  
  
Cassidy nudged Butch in the ribs. He grabbed the cat round the neck and stuffed him into the sack.  
  
"Hey what is da big idea!" Meowth yelled.  
  
"Come on" Cassidy said. The two of them slammed the door shut and made off with Meowth.  
  
"Ok this should be far enough away," Cassidy said breathlessly. She had never run so fast in here life. Man all those lame missions they had been getting lately were getting her out of shape. Cassidy was sure she was also putting on weight. Jesse would love that if she knew. But it wasn't really a concern any more. Once Giovanni knew what Jesse and James were up too then Cassidy and Butch would be the favourites again and Cassidy would loose the weight after a few weeks back on more missions like the breeding centre. They were in a small shed about 20 minutes from the cabin. Butch dropped the sack containing the struggling Meowth onto the hard floor. Meowth hissed in protest at this. Now for the easy bit. Cassidy made sure the door was locked before tipping Meowth out onto the floor.  
  
"What da hell is dis all about?" Meowth screeched. He made a lunge for the door but Butch grabbed him round the neck. "Let me go!" Meowth yelled attempting to claw Butch but the way that the green haired male was holding him made that impossible. "Now now Meowth" Cassidy said silkily "Calm down. We just want to ask you a few questions and then you can go"  
  
"I ain't telling yous nothing," Meowth shouted still struggling. Cassidy frowned and motioned for Butch to put him down. As soon as Butch did so the cat made another run for the door. Cassidy laughed and held up the key. "You can't leave unless we let you Meowth so I suggest that you calm down and tell us what we want to know"  
  
"Ok" Meowth said brisling in anger "What ya want ta know?"  
  
"What is going on with your team-mates" Cassidy said, "Why have they suddenly taken our place as the Boss's favourites?" she thought it better that Meowth thought that they were coming here because they were angry at being replaced rather than that Giovanni sent them. Meowth might not be so willing to talk if he knew this. "We're just lucky" Meowth replied.  
  
"I think you're lying to me Meowth" Cassidy said. "Now I'm warning you. Don't mess us about. We're not push overs like Jesse and James are"  
  
"It is none of yours business" Meowth shouted.  
  
"Why stick up for them?" Butch asked. "What have they ever done for you?"  
  
Meowth glared at him. Jesse and James had done more for him than those 2 would ever know. He would not betray them. Cassidy sighed "Meowth listen. We don't want to hurt you but we will if you refuse to help us"  
  
"I won't tell yous any thing about what James can do" Meowth shouted. They both smiled evilly at him. Meowth began to sweatdrop realising that he had slipped up. Oh why couldn't he keep his big Meowth shut? "Ok then so this is about James" Cassidy folded her arms across her chest and sneered down at Meowth. "That narrows it down a bit. Now why don't you tell us what exactly James has to do with all of this and I'll think about letting you go unharmed"  
  
Meowth looked away from them and shook his head. "Meowth ain't telling"  
  
Cassidy shook her head. "That was a big mistake Meowth"  
  
Jesse frowned as she entered the cabin. She was sure that she had locked the door. All this money that Giovanni had given them was sure coming in handy. Since they started the Pikachu mission they had to cut back on the non-essential items and Jesse could no longer buy the designer clothes she loved so much. And plus if she wore any of her expensive clothes on missions the twerp would be bound to ruin them by getting one of his Pokemon to beat them up. Jesse had been shopping every day this week. Still as fun as it was it just wasn't the same without James and Meowth. Jesse even missed their constant complaining as she dragged them round yet another clothes shop. James seemed to be enjoying sleeping in until late in the morning and Meowth was practising battling with Arbok and Weezing most days. He said that he wanted to do more for the team and was trying to get stronger so he could back the other Pokemon up in battle. Jesse was happy with how the team was working out. They  
seemed to be working together more than they ever did before. But still...there was some thing wrong she could feel it. It seemed like there was a wall growing up between her and James. It was getting higher every day. Of course if Jesse asked any one what she should do about this the easy answer would be to talk to him. Jesse couldn't do that could she? No they would just fight wouldn't they? Any way it wasn't her who was putting up this wall. James was never around to talk too so she couldn't ask him what was wrong. That isn't a good enough reason the nasty little voice in the back of her head whispered. Maybe she could talk to him. James wouldn't get mad would he? Jesse sighed and dumped her shopping bags down on the sofa. This was going to be a problem.  
  
I'll talk to him later Jesse thought. After I've got some thing to eat. You're putting it off that little voice spoke again. No I am not Jesse answered back. I'm just giving James a chance to talk to me. She was interrupted from this mini battle inside her head when James came in. Funny she didn't even know he'd gone out. That explained the unlocked door. He didn't say any thing to her and looked round the room in a lost sort of way. That did it. Jesse reached for her mallet and smashed him hard over the head. "What do you think you're doing going out and leaving our front door unlocked!" she screamed at him "Some one could have stolen my things!"  
  
James whimpered from the blow. Jesse hadn't struck him for a long time. "I was looking for Meowth," he shouted back equally as angry. Jesse dropped the mallet in shock. James never raised his voice to her. Instead she said, "Did you find him?"  
  
"No" James replied sitting down in one of the armchairs. "I was in bed when he disappeared. I heard some one bang on the door and Meowth yelling. Then the door slammed and by the time I had got downstairs Meowth had gone"  
  
"Well I didn't see any one" Jesse snapped "except for that stupid twerp. He and that girlfriend of his followed me for ten minutes until the big twerp showed up and then they started yelling at him"  
  
"I'm worried Jess. Meowth sounded weird before he went. What if some thing has happened to him?"  
  
"That's simple James" Jesse said. "Use the future sight to find out when he's coming home"  
  
James looked hesitant. Jesse frowned what was wrong? She had asked him the other day to see when the summer's fashion was going to be in the shops and he refused. He said he didn't want to use his gift for things like that. Jesse recalled him saying some thing about wanting to cut down on the viewing but she thought he just meant cut it down to three a day or some thing. Jesse was about to snap at the male before her when the door to the cabin burst open. "Meowth?" Jesse cried when she saw the state he was in. The cat was walking awkwardly on 4 legs, his left hind leg dragging behind him. His body was battered and bruised and in a few places was bleeding. "What happened?" Jesse demanded. Meowth started to shake all over and his eyes filled with tears. James went to him and picked him up. Meowth was now sobbing quietly pain in every breath. "James?" Jesse asked.  
  
"He needs a Pokemon centre" James replied sullenly obviously not forgiving Jesse for the mallet incident.  
  
"No" Meowth whimpered. "I just need ta rest. Jimmy please" he begged his friend. James looked at Jesse.  
  
"Meowth what happened?" she asked again this time more kindly.  
  
"Wild Pokemon" Meowth replied "I thought I could handle it but dare was too many of dem..." he broke off in a howl of pain as James touched his injured leg.  
  
"Its broken" James said quietly. "You'll need a Pokemon centre Meowth. They will be able to fix it for you"  
  
"No Jesse yous trained with da Chansey. Can't yous do it?"  
  
Jesse nodded a lump forming in her throat when she looked at the cat in so much pain. "James get me the first aid box will you?" she said gently taking Meowth from him.  
  
Jesse cradled Meowth in her arms. Some thing told her that Meowth wasn't being honest with them. He winced in pain as she stroked his fur in an effort to comfort him. There was no way a Pokemon could have broken the leg so badly. It looked as if some one had broken it and then twisted it splintering the bone. Meowth didn't want professional help but Jesse was doubtful that she would be able to fix it herself. That left Jesse wondering who did it and why?  
  
"Talk damn it" Cassidy shouted angrily at Meowth. The cat shook his head and stood despite the pain tearing through him. "Ok you asked for it" Cassidy sighed. "Raticate bite attack"  
  
Meowth screeched in pain as the Raticate sunk its yellow teeth into his body again. After several more attacks Meowth was feeling faint. "Just tell us what it is about James and we'll let you go" Butch said.  
  
"Meowth this really isn't helping any one" Cassidy shouted. "Look if you won't help us then we will just have to go and ask Jesse"  
  
"Leave her alone" Meowth shouted. With the last of his strength he leapt up and scratched Cassidy across the face. She screamed and got a grip on Meowth's back leg. With a quick flick of her wrist she tossed him into the wall of the shed. Meowth went down hard. Both the humans heard the crack as he landed. Meowth screamed in pain tears in his eyes. "Ready to talk now?" Cassidy asked.  
  
They came over to him and the Raticate bared its fangs. Meowth felt them haul him up. Butch had hold of his leg. He twisted it slightly. Meowth screamed again. "Don't please!"  
  
"Then you'll talk" Butch asked  
  
"Yeah" Meowth whimpered. The pain was too great. No matter how long he held on for they would continue to torture him until he was dead if they wanted too. Then he wouldn't be able to warn Jesse and James. "Talk then cat" Cassidy hissed.  
  
"Ok" Meowth cried. "Jimmy can see da future"  
  
Butch and Cassidy could hardly contain themselves when they got back to the HQ. The Boss would be so pleased with them when they told him. At first when Meowth explained it they didn't believe him but the cat was insistent that it was true. Any way they had done their job. They would be Giovanni's favourites again for sure now. "Boss" Cassidy didn't bother to knock before opening the door to the office. "We've got the information you wanted sir"  
  
Giovanni seemed annoyed that they had interrupted him but he didn't say any thing. "Well what is it?"  
  
Cassidy was taken aback by his directness but Butch wasn't. "We staked the place out for a week but got no where so we got hold of Meowth. He was very willing to talk after persuasion sir"  
  
"Yes and it may sound a bit crazy but this is the truth" Cassidy broke in. "James can see the future. He can view any thing he wants. They have been using his ability to see how missions will turn out and change what they do if the missions go wrong"  
  
Giovanni's face slowly turned bright red as Cassidy talked. He slammed a fist down onto the desk and jumped up knocking the Persian to the floor. It hissed angrily but Giovanni was furious.  
  
"You idiots!" he screamed and the terrified pair. "You believe a stupid tale like that and dare to waste my time with it! You total incompetents"  
  
"But it's the truth sir honest" Cassidy stammered.  
  
"Get out"  
  
Cassidy and Butch fled the office. "Its ok Cass" Butch said putting his arm round his partner. "He just doesn't believe us that's all. Its no matter"  
  
"Leave me alone" Cassidy snapped determined not to cry. It had to be the truth. Meowth was so convincing. "We'll get the fleabag for this" Butch hissed as Cassidy's tears gave way. He held his sobbing partner close as she cried. He felt some regret at how they had treated Meowth. What Butch didn't understand was why Meowth would have told them a lie like that when he was in so much pain.  
  
Giovanni smiled to himself as the pair left. They were too easy to convince. James being able to see the future was so ridiculous and yet so true. They had all thought that it didn't work. But it must have. Giovanni picked up the phone. He and James would have to have a little talk soon...  
  
Authors note: I just want to add that I like B&C and that I hope I got the point across that they were just doing what Giovanni said to get back in their Boss's good books. Giovanni is the real evil person in this fic. Next chapter up soon I hope. 


	6. Fear and Guilt

Chapter 5: Fear and guilt  
  
Authors note: Ok now this is what happened straight after the Prologue. Confused yet? I know I was!  
  
James didn't dare struggle as the two guards hauled him from Giovanni's office. He knew better than to cause a scene that could result in him getting hurt or worse. When they were down the corridor the guards stopped pulling him and allowed James to walk with one of them each side of him. James was so frightened that he felt numb inside. How had Giovanni found out about his gift? James couldn't think that Jesse or Meowth told him. They wouldn't do that would they? The feeling of doubt he had over their friendship bubbled up again. James firmly crushed that thought. They would never tell any one. They had all agreed. When Giovanni said he knew James thought it best to act dumb. Maybe Giovanni would think he was telling the truth. But Giovanni seemed almost certain that James could see the future. But why did Giovanni call for these guards to take him away? And where were they taking him? It was obvious why Giovanni challenged him to a battle. He wanted to see if James would  
use his gift to win. Of course James knew better than to do that. The guards led James down a flight of stairs. Once at the bottom James' heart sank. Now he knew where they were taking him. To the basement where Giovanni kept his prisoners.  
  
Jesse sat beside Meowth as he slept sobbing quietly. She wished James would hurry back. Jesse hated to admit it but she didn't want to be left on her own for too long when Meowth was so badly hurt. She had managed, with James' help, to straighten the broken leg and get it in some sort of cast. The others cuts and bruises Jesse had seen too with bandages from the first aid kit but still she was worried about the little cat. Meowth had been in so much pain. This couldn't be the work of a wild Pokemon? It seemed to be a premeditated attack. A wild Pokemon would have lashed out but the cuts and bruises seemed to be neat and not at all like they were made in a frenzied attack. Jesse wiped her eyes as Meowth stirred. She didn't want him to see how worried she was. "How are you?" Jesse asked softly.  
  
"Ok" Meowth replied looking round the room "Where's James?"  
  
"Giovanni wanted to see him. He'll be back later"  
  
"What?" Meowth cried bolting up. This caused a stab of pain to jolt down his leg. He squealed in agony and sank back down. Jesse didn't know how to react to Meowth's concern. Deciding it was just that Meowth was worried about James going alone to see Giovanni Jesse spoke again. "Meowth the Boss isn't mad at us any more. James will be fine". Through Jesse had to admit that it was odd that James was summoned to the Viridian City HQ alone. He had taken the balloon so it wouldn't take too long for him to get there and back. Jesse guessed it would be the whole morning at the latest.  
  
"Jess yous don't understand" Meowth whimpered. "Da Boss..." he broke off and looked away.  
  
"I'll get you some thing to eat" Jesse said. Meowth watched her leave cursing himself for holding his tongue. He should have known that Butch and Cassidy would go straight to Giovanni with what he told them. Meowth didn't want to give in but the pain was so great and he didn't want them hurting Jesse either. He had to tell Jesse what really happened. Butch and Cassidy must have told the Boss what he told them. Meowth knew Giovanni too well. There was no telling what he'd do to James. But Meowth couldn't bring himself to do it. They had been so nice to him and he was in so much pain. It hurt to even breathe. Meowth wanted to tell Jesse but if she knew the truth then she might hate him. Meowth needed them right now. Maybe Butch and Cassidy had kept quiet. Giovanni would not believe them any way would he? I'll tell them when James gets back Meowth decided at last.  
  
The rusted metal door slammed shut after him as James was thrown roughly into the prison in the basement. He hit the stone floor hard and cried out more in shock than pain as the breath was knocked from his body. The guards laughed at this before locking the basement doors. James sat up shivering slightly. The basement was cold and damp. He could hear the guards laughing outside. He wished he still had his Team Rocket jacket but the guards had made him take it off before they went into the basement. That was because Giovanni would not allow his prisoners to wear the Team Rocket logo. Leaving him with just the thin under T-shirt and white trousers. James didn't understand. What had he done wrong? Giovanni couldn't keep him locked up in here like a wild Pokemon. All he had done was use his gift to help his team get some of their past successes back. What was so bad about that? James shivered again and leaned back against the wall of the prison. The uniform wasn't warm at the  
best of times but now the jacket was missing James felt the cold even more. James felt anger as well as fear. Giovanni couldn't treat him like this. Well whatever Giovanni wanted James was going to refuse. Giovanni thought he was stupid and would do any thing that any one wanted. Well he was going to be in for a shock this time. James silently vowed never to use his gift for any one again Jesse and Meowth included. But why was he angry with them? Meowth was seriously hurt. He didn't understand it and at the moment he didn't care. The anger was all he had to stop himself from crying. He just wanted to be let go. He hadn't done any thing wrong!  
  
"So what did you do?" a harsh cold voice spoke out of the gloom of the prison. James trembled and moved away from the sound of the voice. "Who's there?" he asked.  
  
"Its ok I won't hurt ya" the female voice spoke again. James heard movement and then he saw a girl about his own age through the darkness. "Who are you?"  
  
"Talia" was the reply. James moved away again as she edged nearer. "Gee you are a shy one. Listen kid I'm not going to bite ya you know"  
  
"I'm not a kid" James replied defensively.  
  
"Take it easy" Talia said. She stared critically at him for a few minutes. James took this opportunity to get a proper look at the girl he was sharing the prison with. She was about his height with long green hair that was divided into about 6 neat curls at the ends. The curls, along with the bangs that just brushed her piercing blue eyes, were dyed silver. She wore a tight pink top with a leather jacket draped round her shoulders and a denim skirt with black tights. "You don't look like a traitor" Talia finally spoke again.  
  
"I'm not," James said.  
  
"Yeah whatever. So come on. What did you do? Did the bastard catch you talking to Officer Jenny like he did me or did he go through you're room?"  
  
"You're a traitor?"  
  
"Yep so I guess you could say we're family. What's you're name?"  
  
"James"  
  
"Ok then James. We're going to be here for a while so you may as well tell me. I don't care what it was you did."  
  
"I'm not a traitor" James repeated.  
  
"So then why are you here?"  
  
"I don't know"  
  
Talia studied him for a minute or two. She decided he was telling the truth. She reached into her jacket pocket and took out a packet of cigarettes. Talia lit one and offered the packet to James. He shook his head.  
  
"Don't smoke? Well you'll have to start. It's the only way to pass the time in here"  
  
James smiled slightly but didn't take one. He liked Talia's directness. She reminded him of Jesse in a way. Talia withdrew the packet and leaned back beside him. "You ok?" she asked.  
  
"Fine" James said. "I just want to go home"  
  
"Don't we all. There were three of us in it ya know"  
  
"In what?"  
  
"Our group. Me and my partner Taylor, and my best friend Nadine. Nadine wanted to kill Giovanni after the Silph screw up. Her partner and lover was killed. She blamed him and wanted him dead. I told her we could get revenge by giving away Team Rocket's secrets. I had a cousin in the police force see. He paid us more than double what Giovanni was. Nadine and Taylor were killed when the bastard found out. I've been here for a month now"  
  
James didn't reply. In the training camp all agents were taught to report traitors. Jesse couldn't stand them. James didn't really think about it that much. Until now that was. "I reckon he'll have me killed soon. But I don't really care see. I figure that some one else will just carry on my treachery"  
  
This saddened James. Talia didn't care that she was going to die? He couldn't imagine being ok with the fact that he was going to die. He sighed and closed his eyes. "The way I see it is I saved Nadine from a suicide mission." Talia said softly.  
  
"But Giovanni killed her" James replied not understanding what Talia was talking about.  
  
"Yes but throwing away your life for revenge is pretty pathetic and cowardly. It's the same with people who die to save another. You can only save the ones you care about by living not dying"  
  
James didn't hear any more of this talk and was glad of this. He drifted off into an uneasy sleep.  
  
The shrill ring of the videophone woke Jesse. She didn't even realise that she had fallen asleep on the worn sofa. Getting up she smoothed out her hair before answering. "Sir" she said in shock when the Boss's face flashed up onto the screen. Giovanni never called them personally any more. "Enjoying you're vacation I trust?" Giovanni enquired a hint of amusement in his voice as he saw the state Jesse was in.  
  
"Yes sir" Jesse replied.  
  
"Good now there has been a slight change of plan. I've asked James to do some jobs for me so for the time being you and Meowth will remain in the cabin understand?"  
  
"Of course sir"  
  
"Do you? Jessica this is really important. I do not want you wandering off any where understand?"  
  
"I understand" Jesse repeated.  
  
"Excellent." Giovanni looked round behind her "Where is Meowth?"  
  
"He was hurt sir. Some wild Pokemon attacked him"  
  
"Has he got the treatment he needs?"  
  
"Well...no sir" Jesse looked at her feet as she said this. "I patched him up but his leg is pretty badly broken. He won't go to a Pokemon centre"  
  
"That is wise" Giovanni said thoughtfully "That would bring attention to us. I'll send some one round to take a look at him"  
  
Giovanni hung up before Jesse could say any thing else. She frowned what was Giovanni going on about? Bring attention to us? And why did he want her and Meowth to remain in the cabin? Giovanni was so insistent of that. Jesse found herself wishing that James were here again. She felt so lonely and almost frightened. Whoever had hurt Meowth might still be around. Not that James would be much help if whoever did it came back. He would hide behind Jesse and let her deal with them. Jesse smiled at this thought. She had always protected James when they were in Pokemon tech and they told each other every thing. What had changed? Both James and Meowth were keeping things from her. Jesse was beginning to wonder if it was because she was so horrible to them. She didn't mean to be but James did ask for it some times. He was so naïve that it made Jesse mad. James had no knowledge of how cruel and harsh the world could be. James didn't know how it was to loose a mother at 8 years old.  
James had been brought up in a secure family home. Ok the Morgan's were not the world's best parents but at least James knew he was going to have a place to stay in at night and food on the table. Since her mother died Jesse had not had that luxury. Jesse knew she was being unfair. James was only a bit dumb because he had never had the chance to think for himself. All those servants at his home had done every thing for him. James never had to think. Jesse had to grow up on her own from an early age. She had to act tough and so did Meowth. But the cat was very selfish and always had been. Meowth often thought of himself first and them later. In fact when they first met Meowth had got along better with James than Jesse. Right from the start they were talking and laughing together. Jesse felt a bit left out through she hated to admit it. But of course Meowth had an underlying reason. James could be manipulated far too easily and Jesse had to admit again that she too took  
advantage of this.  
  
What am I doing? Jesse said to herself. I am tearing apart our friendship just because of the way things are now. Jesse wanted James to come back and it to be how it used to be so badly that tears formed in her eyes. That did it. No one especially not James Morgan was going to make her cry. "It is you're fault" she whispered fists clenched as she spoke. "You got every thing right from the start. You get the money and mansion but you give it up and let us live in near poverty. You get to be the one who turns our team around from being the worst team in Team Rocket history to being one of the best. Then you get to do jobs for the Boss whilst I have to wait here on my own for you come back. Why can't I get a break for once? I'm the smart one not you. I do the most for the team. All you do is close you're eyes for a few minutes and tell us what to do."  
  
This outburst caused Jesse to feel weak inside. What the hell was that? James was her friend. Why should she feel this...jealousy towards him? He had it just as hard as she did maybe more so. He couldn't walk into a Team Rocket base without the fear of being beaten up. She was not being fair and she knew it. James had never known what it was like to have a parent who loved you. Jesse may have only had her mother for a short time but there was no doubt in her mind that Miyamoto loved her. As Jesse found out, living in luxury was not as great as she had thought it to be. Every day at that mansion had been torment for James. Jesse sighed and went back up the stairs to relay the Boss's instructions to Meowth. There was no point in dwelling on it now. Jesse wasn't jealous of James, not really. She just missed the old James. Well when James came back they would have to have that talk and Jesse was not going to put it off any longer. She wanted her best friend back.  
  
Giovanni clicked the videophone off and leaned back in his chair smiling cruelly as he did so. This was working out so well. Jesse and Meowth didn't suspect a thing. Them staying where they were would give him an advantage when it came to seeing James again. Giovanni looked at the clock on his desk. It had been almost an hour since he sent James down the basement to `think things over'. Maybe it was time they had another little talk. But not here. Giovanni stood up and went to the door. There was some where more private that he had in mind. 


	7. The deal

Chapter 6: The deal  
  
James wasn't sure how much time had passed but it couldn't have been long before Giovanni's guards came back down into the basement. Talia looked up in disgust as they entered the prison grabbing James roughly as they pulled him from the cell.  
  
"The Boss requests to see you" one said gruffly.  
  
"What if I don't want to see him?" James replied. He was getting sick of orders now. Giovanni had locked him down here in this prison with no reason why and he was expected to do whatever they wanted? James had, had enough. "You are going to see the Boss," the second guard shouted then punching James hard in the stomach. He doubled over in pain tears in his eyes. "Come on" the first one said pulling him along. They allowed James to walk once they got out of the basement. One guard either side of him like before. But James found it hard going with the throbbing pain in his stomach, He couldn't remember the last time some one had punched him. Normally Jesse protected him from blows from the bullies. But Jesse wasn't here now. James wondered where he was going. Giovanni's office was in the north side of the HQ. They were walking towards the south end. The guards halted outside a room. One banged loudly on the door. "Come in" the voice of the Boss was heard from inside the room.  
The second guard opened the door and shoved James inside before closing it again. "Ah James" Giovanni turned to face the male standing in front of the polished oak door. The office that James was now in was a lot bigger than the other one. Instead of the hard-backed chair that James usually had to sit in there was a chair similar to Giovanni's leather one. "Sit down" he said smiling almost warmly at James. James did as he was told; he didn't trust Giovanni at all.  
  
Giovanni poured some water into a glass from the pitcher on his desk and held it out to James. He shook his head still not speaking. Giovanni sighed and slammed the glass down causing a small amount of water to splash out and onto the desk itself. "I wanted us to talk to each other as equals so I decided we could have our little chat in this room. It is a lot more roomy don't you think?" Giovanni asked disguising his anger well but James could still see the tenseness in his eyes.  
  
"Its very nice" James answered softly taking a moment to gaze round the rest of the room. Giovanni's desk was in front of a window and through that James could see Psyduck swimming in a pond and a couple of Pidgeys flying by. The floor was covered by a thick red carpet, which reminded James of his parent's velvet carpets back home. In fact the whole office resembled the mansion in some respect. A fine marble statue of a Rapidash stood in one corner. On the walls were expensive pieces of artwork. It was funny because James couldn't picture Giovanni going to artwork auctions and buying this stuff.  
  
"I had this room designed to put my agents at their ease" Giovanni continued "I can't talk with them when they are nervous. I end up having a conversation with myself. It can get really annoying after a while"  
  
James smiled slightly. It was having the opposite effect on him. He had never felt comfortable in these sorts of rooms.  
  
Giovanni stared hard at James for a minute. He noted that the male was sitting slightly doubled over.  
  
"Were my guards rough on you?" he asked.  
  
"No" James replied not making eye contact with his Boss for a second.  
  
"If they were I could get them dealt with," Giovanni said next. "If we're going to be working together from now on that is"  
  
This caught James' attention. Giovanni wanted him to work with him? This had to be a trick. Giovanni required no one and did whatever he wanted and had got away with it. He was the Boss and that was how things were. "I thought that might get you're interest" Giovanni continued "But first we have to talk about this interesting gift of yours"  
  
"I don't know what you mean sir"  
  
"Yes you do James. Butch and Cassidy told me all about it. Quite some thing you are. You know when I first met you I thought to myself. That one will never amount to any thing. I didn't think you were cut out for Team Rocket. Not like you're partner. With training she could be ruthless but she is weak and Team Rocket does not tolerate weakness"  
  
James kept his gaze fixed on the floor. No one had ever called Jesse weak to his knowledge. Jesse was the strong one. It was James who would cower behind Jesse at the slightest sign of trouble. Why would Giovanni consider Jesse weak? "James this silence is getting us nowhere" Giovanni spoke again. James ignored him. If he didn't speak then there was no possibility of messing up. But how had Butch and Cassidy found out? It didn't make sense. Giovanni was getting annoyed at James' silence. "James" he said in that dangerous tone of voice he used when he was getting angry. "I think you should start talking. It is in your own interests"  
  
"How can I talk if I don't know what you are talking about?" was the timid reply.  
  
Giovanni lunged across the desk, knocking the pitcher off in the process, and grabbed James by his black shirt. He pulled him closer until his face was mere centimetres from Giovanni's. "You better start talking or I swear you will live to regret it. I know all about this `future sight' thanks to Meowth so there is no point in denying it!"  
  
Meowth told Butch and Cassidy? That explained the bruising and the broken leg. James bit his lip and held in the tears. Meowth was in a bad way because of him. This was his fault. James silently cursed his gift. He didn't want it if it would cause hurt to his friends. If Giovanni was planning in using his gift for himself then he was very much mistaken. James looked back defiantly at his Boss.  
  
"What gift sir?" he asked. Giovanni let out a roar of anger and threw James back several inches. He landed hard on his back. Giovanni then seized the glass of water and hurled it at the wall behind James. It shattered sending the shards of glass flying all round the terrified male. James closed his eyes and pretended not to hear Giovanni coming towards him again. "James" he leant down and hissed angrily "This is not some game you know. I do not like to be treated as through I am a complete incompetent fool"  
  
James didn't say a word to this. "Get up" Giovanni said next. James did so trembling with fear.  
  
"Do we have an understanding James?"  
  
"I told you sir. I don't know what you mean" James replied wearily knowing that it would do no good now. In a flash Giovanni produced some thing from inside his jacket and James felt the cold metal pressing against his head. It took him a few seconds to register that it was a gun. "I wouldn't really want to ruin my carpet with you're blood James" Giovanni said a finger inching towards the trigger as he spoke. "But I could get it cleaned"  
  
"Ok" James whispered backing up. "I'll talk". What good would getting himself killed do? And not to mention what it would do to Jesse and Meowth. James was not going to give into Giovanni but maybe he could let his Boss think that he had won long enough for James to plan an escape.  
  
"Good boy" Giovanni put the gun away and motioned with hand for James to take a seat. A minute's silence passed before Giovanni spoke again "Talk then"  
  
"Well...It began with this sort of dream I had. In it Officer Jenny was coming to arrest us. For some reason I believed it to be true. Me and the rest of my team got away in time. I found I could see the future of any thing I wished sir. We...I" James corrected himself. He didn't want Jesse and Meowth to face the boss's fury whilst Meowth was still hurt. "Have been using it so my team can complete missions"  
  
"This really is quite remarkable" Giovanni said thoughtfully "But what I don't understand is why you were so reluctant to tell me about it"  
  
"I was afraid that I would get in trouble" James replied carefully.  
  
Giovanni smiled to himself. James was lying to him. The boy was not as stupid as Giovanni gave him credit for. He knew what his Boss wanted and was determined not to let him have it. Maybe Giovanni should tell him the truth after all. It might crush his willpower if he knew the truth.  
  
"Why should you?" Giovanni said instead. "I thought I taught my agents to use whatever means possible when completing their missions?"  
  
"You did sir but..." James trailed off not being able to find an answer to this.  
  
"Well James I have to ask you some thing else. How loyal are you to Team Rocket?"  
  
"Very sir"  
  
"Ok that's good. Now you can see why I want us to work together as equals. With your gift and my money we could control the world"  
  
James didn't know what to say to this. He and his team used to joke about ruling the world but in actual fact all they wanted was to earn enough money to pay their debts to Giovanni off and leave Team Rocket for good. James didn't really consider himself and Jesse to be bad people. They just got stuck in a rut and no way of getting out. Giovanni on the other hand was pure evil. James could just imagine what would happen if Giovanni was ruler of the world. He also knew that Giovanni did not see James or any one as partners. James was merely some one who was of use to him for a while. When Giovanni had accomplished what he wished then James knew that he would be disposed of. "You don't need me for that sir" James replied at last.  
  
Giovanni frowned he hated to admit it but he did need James. Sure he had the money and the resources to do it but without James' knowledge the chance of succeeding with his plan was not good. "James think this through a minute" he said. "I am offering you the chance to be some one. At this moment in time you are a failure. But together we can do some thing that will change the world. You will have all the money you could ever want. No more sleeping on the ground in woods scrounging for food. You and you're team mates will never go hungry again. How does that sound?"  
  
"Good" James said shifting his position slightly. "But I honestly don't think I'm cut out for ruling the world sir"  
  
"Of course not. I would deal with all that. All you have to do is make it happen and I will make sure that you are set up for life"  
  
James smiled to himself. It was just as he suspected.  
  
"Set up for life?" he said thoughtfully "How much money would we get?"  
  
"As much as you wanted" Giovanni said trying not to sound as through he needed the boys help.  
  
"Jesse and Meowth too?"  
  
"Certainly"  
  
James made it seem as if he was thinking it over. Giovanni and every one else always did this. Assumed that just because he acted stupid at times that meant that he was. Giovanni thought he would think of the money and agree to every thing. Well he was in for a shock.  
  
"Sir I really would like to help you but I wouldn't feel right about using my gift like that"  
  
James held his breath waiting for Giovanni to explode in rage. But the Boss seemed quite calm about the whole thing. "James this is a great opportunity. You would be stupid to turn it down"  
  
James felt disgust at his words. Giovanni would kill any one to get what he wanted and there would be lots of innocent people dying if James helped him. There was no way he would do it.  
  
"I guess I'm stupid then sir" James said softly.  
  
Giovanni sighed and stared hard at James. "I am you're Boss. You have to do as I say James"  
  
"I won't help you sir. I don't care what you do to me"  
  
Giovanni laughed at this "Maybe not James. But do you care what happens to Jesse and Meowth?"  
  
"Of course I do" James snapped.  
  
"Do you know where they are now?"  
  
"Yes their still in the cabin outside Violet City sir"  
  
"I have ordered them to stay there until I say otherwise. They are sitting targets James. I know how bad you'd feel if any thing happened to them"  
  
"Leave them alone" James shouted. "I won't help you"  
  
"James you're not listening. If you refuse to co-operate then one of them might have an accident"  
  
"You wouldn't hurt them"  
  
"James I always get what I want. Do you possibly think you or Jesse and Meowth would stop me? I wouldn't hesitate to kill them"  
  
James bowed his head. It was true he had seen it before. Giovanni didn't care about any one or any thing. All he cared about was getting what he wanted. "Don't hurt them" he whispered. Giovanni had him and James knew it. Jesse and Meowth were his only family. If any thing happened to them because of him...well James didn't think he could live with himself.  
  
"Good boy James" Giovanni's anger vanished. "Now the way I thought we could do this is very simple. I will tell you what I plan to have my men do and..."  
  
"Sir" James broke in. "Jesse and Meowth won't be hurt?"  
  
"You have my word" Giovanni stated simply.  
  
James almost laughed out loud at this. Giovanni's word? That was nothing, it meant nothing.  
  
Giovanni seemed to sense what he was thinking as he added. "As long as you do as I say then they will be unharmed"  
  
James nodded and listened as Giovanni continued talking about his plan. James felt sick inside. Giovanni had him and they both knew it. 


	8. Meowth tells the truth

Chapter 7: Meowth tells the truth  
  
James wasn't surprised when he was taken back down to the prison after Giovanni had briefed him on the plan. Giovanni would keep him locked up and just use his gift for what he wanted just as James had feared. Talia looked up when he was thrown back in. James smiled at her but didn't say a word until the guards had gone. "So what did he want then?" she asked.  
  
"He needs my help" James replied wondering how much he should tell the girl.  
  
"He needs you're help?" Talia said doubtfully. "Giovanni doesn't need any ones help James"  
  
James shrugged and sat down. He couldn't talk to Talia could he? She wouldn't understand. James wasn't even sure if he did. He wondered what Giovanni told Jesse and Meowth. Surely they would realise that some thing was wrong? James knew in his heart that it was no good waiting for Jesse to rescue him like she had done countless times before. He wasn't even sure that she would come even if she knew. Of course it must be the fear talking. Jesse always saved him. She would never abandon him would she? James shook his head to clear it of these bitter thoughts. Jesse was his best friend and would help him if she knew but James knew that he could only help himself now.  
  
"James?" Talia spoke again "Are you ok?"  
"I'll live" he replied.  
  
"I knew they'd trick us," Misty yelled at Brock angrily. Team twerp had arrived back at the cabin an hour later to find Butch and Cassidy long gone. "This is terrible," Brock cried.  
  
"It's not that bad," Ash said dumbly.  
  
"Yes it is! I wasted all my money on booking that table for two tonight!" the gym leader yelled.  
  
"Pika" the electric mouse shook its head at the male's stupidity.  
  
"It's not fair" Ash whined. "I wanted to find out what Jesse and James were up to too"  
  
"Now we can go and..." Misty trailed off when she realised that Ash was no longer standing in front of her. He had raced up to the wooden door and was banging on it loudly.  
  
"What are you doing?" Misty shouted at him.  
  
"I am going to ask them what is going on," Ash shouted in reply. He banged on the door for another few minutes but there was no answer. "I know you're in there!" Ash yelled. "Open up right now"  
  
"Ash this is going too far" Brock started but then the door swung open. Ash wasn't prepared for it to do so and landed at Jesse's feet. She looked really tired and angry. But there was some thing else. Ash could have sworn that she had been crying. "What do you want?" Jesse demanded.  
  
"I want to know how you beat us last month?" Ash said.  
  
"Pikachu" Pikachu nodded agreeing with its trainer.  
  
Jesse rolled her eyes and then shoved Ash backwards "Go away you little twerp. Me and James beat you so get over it"  
  
"Come on Ash" Misty whispered blushing with embarrassment.  
  
"No you are lying!" Ash shouted. "Where is James any way? I want to know what is going on!"  
  
"James isn't here and Meowth is hurt. I have to look after him so get out of my face and go and bug some other trainer or some thing," Jesse shouted back.  
  
Ash was stunned by her tone but quickly regained himself.  
  
"Is Meowth alright?" Misty asked before Ash could humiliate them further.  
  
"Its bad" Jesse said softly.  
  
"What happened?" Brock asked.  
  
"Wild Pokemon but..." Jesse sighed "I don't know. The attack looked deliberate"  
  
Misty and Brock exchanged glances. Butch and Cassidy wouldn't have done any thing to Meowth would they? From what they knew of Team Rocket Jesse and James were the lowest squad. Butch and Cassidy were higher up. But that didn't mean any thing did it?  
  
"Butch and Cassidy were here earlier," Brock said at last.  
  
Jesse frowned "I thought those two were in jail"  
  
"They were spying on you" Ash said.  
  
Jesse seemed to be thinking what Misty and Brock were but Ash remained as clueless as ever.  
  
"What?" he asked when he saw the looks on his companions faces.  
  
"I have to go" Jesse said. "Meowth needs me"  
  
"I hope he's ok" Misty said. She and Brock practically dragged Ash away.  
  
"Wait you have to tell me how you did it!" he wailed.  
  
"Oh Ash you're so dumb," Misty yelled.  
  
Brock looked back at the cabin. There was some thing else going on there. And he had a feeling that whatever it was would effect all of them in some way.  
  
Jesse checked in on Meowth again before going downstairs to get some dinner. The cat seemed to be in less pain now but Jesse still wanted to take him to a Pokemon centre to make sure. She was still feeling guilty about the things she had said about James. None of it was true. James was and always had been her best friend. What Jesse didn't understand was the worry she held for him. They had been apart a lot when they were younger. In Pokemon tech the girl's dorms were the other end of the school building from the boys dorms. Jesse often had different lessons from James and even in Team Rocket when they first joined they had been away from each other for most of the years training. In fact Jesse had only ever seen James when she and Cassidy used to sneak out at night to visit the males part of the training camp. Jesse and James had got along better with Butch and Cassidy back when they were 15. Sure they had fought a lot of the time but Jesse and Cassidy had known each other  
since they were babies so that counted for some thing. Jesse was relieved that Butch and Cassidy were training the same time that they were. Some of the older trainees were thugs and Jesse was frightened that they would beat James up whenever they got the chance. Butch was more outgoing and most of the trainees were scared of him. That meant that they kept away from James and didn't give him grief when he was around Butch. Jesse already knew that she and James would be partners once they completed training. She had made a special request to Giovanni about that. Giovanni normally decided on the pairings but neither of them ever completed the course. No one knew this save for herself, James, Giovanni and the HQ doctor Lillian. It was two weeks before the end exam when her instructor told Jesse that James was sick. Apparently there was a flu bug going round the training camp. Jesse remembered thinking at the time that it was odd that no one else she knew had caught it. But she  
wanted to see him. Surprisingly she was allowed to after James had been in the hospital for a week. Being the daughter of the most successful agent in Team Rocket history had its advantages after all. Lillian told Jesse she could only see James for a few minutes at a time because he could pass it on to her. Jesse was aware that they were both missing the exams but she didn't care. He didn't look ill, not really. He was just lying in one of the beds with his eyes closed. James just seemed a bit pale. He woke briefly every now and again and was rambling on about things that didn't make sense. Lillian assured Jesse that it was the flu talking. But there was one thing that stuck out in her mind. James had seemed frightened of staying there and begged Jesse to help him escape. Jesse had to remind herself that he was frightened because he was sick and just held him until sleep returned. But what if it had been some thing more? Jesse was sure she had the answer but she couldn't  
quiet reach it. It was covered in a greyish fog and try as she might Jesse couldn't focus it in her mind. Suddenly Jesse didn't feel like eating any more. She went back upstairs and found Meowth still asleep. He was whimpering as he slept. Giovanni had said that he would send some one to look at Meowth but so far no one had been by since those stupid twerps. Jesse gently picked him up and grabbed her coat. She was going to take Meowth to a Pokemon centre whether he liked it or not. James would be back soon but right now she had to concentrate on taking care of Meowth.  
  
"Rise and shine" James was woken the next day when one of the guards unlocked the cell door and shoved a tray across the floor. Then the door was slammed shut again.  
  
James ignored the tray and stayed in his position on the floor attempting to keep warm. The cell was cold during the day and freezing at night. Talia was sitting in her usual spot at the back of the prison smoking a cigarette. After yesterday she had given up talking to him and spent the afternoon sleeping or smoking. Talia put the cigarette out and ventured over to the tray. "Usual delights" she muttered picking at the slices of bread distastefully. She took one slice and offered the other to James. He shook his head. "James look it isn't all bad" Talia said slightly annoyed now. "At least he doesn't want to kill you"  
  
James shook his head. "What he wants to do to me is worse"  
  
"You have to eat ya know" Talia snapped. "You can't lie there feeling sorry for yourself"  
  
James knew she was right but he wasn't hungry. He just wanted this to end. "Come on" Talia said more gently this time. "I know you have stuff to deal with but Giovanni isn't going to care whether you eat or not. As long as he gets what he wants"  
  
"I'm not hungry" James replied.  
  
Talia took her share of the food and retreated to her corner of the cell. James guessed that he must have drifted back to sleep because when he next woke the guards had come for him again.  
  
"The Boss wishes to speak with you" the first one said. James sighed and followed them from the cell. They led him back to the office he had been in the day before. James was ushered in and the door slammed behind him. "Slept well I hope" Giovanni enquired turning round to face James.  
  
"Fine" James replied ignoring Giovanni's gesture for him to take a seat.  
  
"I was informed that you didn't eat this morning. Can I get Dawn to fetch you any thing?"  
  
"Look sir we both know why I'm here so I would rather we ceased with the pleasantries if it's all the same to you" James snapped.  
  
"James I want us to work together" Giovanni said quietly "I only asked because I want to make sure that my agents are properly provided for. I know the food is not that great. But if would like me to I can arrange for you to be moved some where a little more hospitable"  
  
"But I'm not an agent any more. I don't even wear the Team Rocket logo. I am a slave aren't I?"  
  
"Yes you are" Giovanni hissed "But only because you choose to be. You could refuse me. I would kill you, Jesse and Meowth but you would never give them up would you?  
  
James remained silent. Giovanni spoke the truth in some ways. He was a slave but only because he cared about Jesse and Meowth. James had seen what Butch and Cassidy had done to Meowth. That was bad enough but if they hurt Jesse too...  
  
"We are going to start using you're little gift today" Giovanni said position a tape recorder on the desk as he did so. James let his gaze fall on it for a few seconds before turning back to Giovanni. Then another thought occurred to him. "Butch and Cassidy?" he started but Giovanni cut him off.  
  
"Butch and Cassidy think what Meowth told them was a lie. This gift of yours is our little secret"  
  
James nodded he couldn't believe Butch and Cassidy did that too Meowth. Sure they were no longer friends but surely the closeness that the 4 of them shared at one time was worth some thing? Evidently not to them. "What do you want me to do?" James asked  
  
"I have here a list of all the gyms in the Kanto region and the gym leaders Pokemon teams. Next to them are the names of the teams I plan to send to defeat them and take over the gyms. Now this will take place in the next few days. I need you to view each battle for me and tell me what is happening. I will tape it all on this tape recorder"  
  
James took the list from Giovanni and scanned through it quickly. The first gym on there was the one in Pewter City. When the twerp had been battling the gym leader there James and the rest of his team had spent the day buried in a hole that was meant to catch the brats! But later they learned that the big twerp was the gym leader. James didn't know who was running it now but he supposed the leader was some relation to the big twerp. The twerp's girlfriend had been another gym leader too. The next one on the list, the one in Cerulean City, was hers and her sisters.  
  
"What will happen to the gym leaders?"  
  
"It is none of you're concern" Giovanni snapped. "Now get on with it"  
  
James hesitated. Could he do this? He had too, he couldn't sentence Jesse and Meowth to death just because of what it might do to the brats could he? Giovanni looked impatiently at James. The purple haired male nodded and closed his eyes...  
  
Meowth could hear strange voices as he came too. He opened his eyes and felt little pain. In fact the pain had died right down. He could see Jesse talking to a young woman. Meowth rubbed his eyes with his paws and blinked rapidly. "Jesse, James?" he called out. This got the attention of them both.  
  
"How are you feeling?" the woman with Jesse asked.  
  
"Better where am I?"  
  
"The Violet City Pokemon centre. You're trainer brought you in. She said a wild Pokemon attacked you."  
  
"I don't want to be here" Meowth hissed at Nurse Joy "I want to go home"  
  
The nurse smiled kindly at him "Meowth that was a nasty break. You're trainer was worried that she hadn't fixed it properly"  
  
Meowth didn't reply. Jesse had promised him no Pokemon centres. "I think I need to talk to him for a few minutes" Jesse said softly. Nurse Joy nodded and made herself scarce.  
  
"What is it Jess?" Meowth asked seeing the look on her face.  
  
"I think there's some thing wrong"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"I don't know. Meowth I know you're hurt but I have to go to the HQ in Viridian City"  
  
"Jimmy will be fine"  
  
"Meowth what really happened to you?"  
  
"I told yous. Wild Pokemon"  
  
"Well I talked to Nurse Joy and she agrees with me. A human broke your leg. But Nurse Joy identified the bite marks as being from a rodent Pokemon such as a Raticate. I also spoke to the twerps. They said that Butch and Cassidy were there watching us"  
  
Meowth looked away "Yeah dey were. Jess I didn't want to tell dem any ting but da pain. And den dey threatened to hurt yous. I'm sorry"  
  
"James" Jesse whispered it was all making sense now. "Meowth what have you done?"  
  
"I'm sorry Jess" he cried tears in his eyes. "Please"  
  
"I have to go" Jesse snapped. "Nurse Joy will look after you"  
  
"Jesse what can yous do?"  
  
Jesse pretended not to hear him. Butch and Cassidy must have told Giovanni about the future sight and if Giovanni knew then he would use James just like he tried to use Mewtwo. Jesse didn't know exactly what she was going to do but she had to go to the Viridian HQ and get James out.  
  
"Jesse wait!" Meowth shouted as she raced out of the centre. He had to go after her.  
  
"What happens next?" Giovanni shouted at the male on the floor "Damn it James get up and tell me"  
  
James shook his head shaking with exhaustion. Giovanni didn't understand. He couldn't do more than 5 viewings per day. He had managed to keep going until the 6^th Pokemon gym but now it was just getting impossible for him to focus. The picture in his mind was blurred and James felt sick. Giovanni grabbed hold of James and hauled him up. The lack of a decent place to sleep and food wasn't helping matters either. "James I need the answers today!" James took a deep breath and tried to focus on the scene. Two Rocket agents faced off against Sabrina. The gym leader was using a Mr Mime and the Rocket boy was using a Rhydon. The picture was fading rapidly and the room was spinning. "Sir I can't" he whimpered. "Please"  
  
Giovanni sighed and let him fall to the floor. "I am not going to let you leave until you tell me James. So I suggest you get up and start giving me the answers!"  
  
James didn't reply, he could no longer hear his boss speaking. With a cry he was still.  
  
Talia looked up when the guards came back. They dropped James down at her feet "Call us when he wakes" the first one grunted.  
  
Then they were gone. "James?" Talia shook him gently. What the hell had Giovanni done to him? He was too pale for Talia's liking and was shaking even whilst he was unconscious. James was also stone cold. Talia knew Giovanni was up to some thing and she planned to put a stop to it. She just had to work out what James' role in all of this was. 


	9. The truth about the gift

Chapter 8: The truth about the gift  
  
Giovanni sighed angrily as he watched James lying still on the cold floor of the prison. He knew using a pathetic weak boy like James was a mistake but he was so sure the male would do as he said. If Giovanni had known that James would be difficult then he might of thought twice before picking him for it. Well that was no matter now. James must think his gift to be special. Giovanni chuckled to himself. There was nothing `special' about James Morgan. He just happened to be the boy that Giovanni selected to be a lab ratatta. That day Giovanni saw Jesse and James in the training camp he had known right from the start that they would be failures. Also that day he knew that James would be the one to have the experiment done on. This was Giovanni's first dabble into science and the technology was not 100% safe. Nowadays the Team Rocket scientists had got better and knew more about the effects their messing would have on humans and Pokemon. Giovanni had known from the start that  
the experiment might not work and when he was told it had failed he was very disappointed. About a few months after that the Mewtwo project began. That was to end up as one of the biggest mess ups in Team Rocket history. Mewtwo had been foolish enough to think that he could do whatever he pleased and escaped. James could not be allowed to think this. James was his only hope of taking over the world now. He had to be controlled. Giovanni had thought threatening to kill Jesse and Meowth would be enough but now James was claiming that he couldn't do what Giovanni asked of him. Well this would make sure he did not dare disobey Giovanni in the future. The rocket Boss snapped his fingers and the guard next to him kicked James hard in the ribs. He moaned and opened his eyes. The other guard had removed Talia from the cell. The last thing Giovanni wanted was that girl knowing what was going on. He would have to deal with her soon too. He didn't even know why he was keeping her alive  
for so long any way. Talia had been a good agent at one time. She had just mixed with the wrong sort of people. Nadine and Taylor were trouble for Team Rocket from the start. It was time to end this now.  
  
"I don't want Talia coming back" he whispered to the guard as he was dismissed.  
  
"Yes sir"  
  
Giovanni turned his attention back to James. The male was sitting up trembling in fear. He didn't look very well either. His eyes looked dull and he was too pale for Giovanni's liking. But Giovanni's concern was selfish. If James got sick then he would not get the information that he wanted. He would have to send the HQ doctor in to see him later  
  
"I was not pleased with you this morning James" Giovanni started off by saying.  
  
"I'm sorry sir...The amount of viewings was too much. Maybe tomorrow I could..."  
  
"Tomorrow isn't good enough! I need the answers today! I am going to go through the gyms in the Orange Islands tomorrow!"  
  
"Sir I just need to rest then I can tell you" James pleaded.  
  
Giovanni paused to consider this. Maybe the boy was telling the truth? But the plan had to go ahead on schedule. "You aren't listening to me James" Giovanni hissed.  
  
"I am sir but..."  
  
"You think this gift makes you special don't you?"  
  
James nodded thinking it better to agree whilst the Boss was in this mood.  
  
"Well it does not James. This `gift' is not a gift at all you know that?"  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Cast you're mind back James to when you and Jesse were in my training camp. You never finished the course did you? Do you remember why that was James?"  
"Yes I was sick and I..." James broke off realising what Giovanni was going to tell him but not wanting to believe it.  
  
"You were not sick James. My men took you from the training camp and back to the labs as a lab ratatta for my first dabble in science"  
  
"I was sick," James said. "I remember Lillian taking care of me. Jesse came to visit. She stayed with me and that was why she missed the exams too"  
  
"We erased you're memories after the experiment failed. The set of memories we gave you made you believe that you were ill for two weeks"  
  
"You're lying. Jesse would have told me!"  
  
"Jessica thinks you were ill too. We only allowed her to see you for a few minutes between our experiment"  
  
"No" James repeated. Giovanni was lying he had to be. Those memories of being sick. They had to be real. The future sight was his gift. It was what made him some one. Giovanni was a liar. The experiment didn't work so Giovanni was lying.  
  
"I thought you might say that James" Giovanni continued. James' eyes widened when he saw the needle in his Boss's hand. "This serum was invented by my scientists to react with the drug that we gave you to replace you're real memories of those 2 weeks with the fake ones. It will restore you're real memories"  
  
"Those are my real memories" James shouted backing away. "Leave me alone"  
  
Giovanni advanced towards him. "You are a fool James. Now let me do this or Jesse and Meowth will suffer"  
  
"You can't keep blackmailing me sir"  
  
"Oh but I think I can James" Giovanni had James backed up as far as he could go now.  
  
He grabbed James' wrist. "Sir please" James begged knowing already that it was too late. Giovanni injected the stuff into a vein in his wrist. James whimpered as an icy pain shot through his body. He sank down breathing heavily. Giovanni stood and walked from the prison. When you come round you will know it he thought to himself.  
  
"James Morgan?" the black rocket enquired disturbing James from his sleep. He nodded and quickly got up. With just 2 weeks to go before their training was complete James knew that he couldn't afford to mess up. "You have to report to the main building in an hour," the black rocket said handing James a piece of paper with some instructions on it.  
  
"Why?" he asked the rocket nervously.  
  
"Just be there" was the sharp reply then the rocket was gone. James looked down at the paper and frowned. The orders were simple but they didn't make sense. He had to tell the instructor for his group that he didn't feel well and then, when the others started the exams, go to the main building. He wasn't allowed to tell any one where he was going or what it was for. James sighed he had always known that he wasn't cut out for Team Rocket. He only joined because of Jesse. But he supposed now they were planning on kicking him out. James heard the other males coming back from the breakfast tent and climbed back into his bed. The training camp was in the middle of the woods and thus most of the different sections were just huge tents like out door caters used. The accommodation areas were two log cabins, one for the males and one for the females. The women's section was in a different clearing some ten minutes away. James only saw Jesse when she and her friend Cassidy sneaked  
over to visit him and Cassidy's friend Butch. James couldn't honestly say he liked Butch. The guy annoyed the hell out of him most of the time. But James had to admit that the only reason he hadn't been beaten up 100 times already was because Butch was around. If any guy gave him a hard time Butch gave them an even harder time. James knew he should be thankful but he just wished Butch would leave him alone. He didn't even know why Butch watched out for him. He guessed it was because Butch's best friend was friends with Jesse. James could hear the other males getting closer now. He pulled the duvet over himself and waited remembering what the instructions had said. "What you doing still in bed?" Butch asked. He didn't sound as through he cared and James wasn't sure whether this was a good thing or not.  
  
"Lazy little bastard. Get up" one of the other males shouted.  
  
"I don't feel well" James muttered choosing to ignore the others insults.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Flu I guess"  
  
"Ok I'll tell the instructor your sick" Butch said at last. James was sure that Butch knew he was lying but that didn't matter now. "Thanks" James said coughing weakly to try and back up what he was saying. The other males were gone pretty quickly after that. James waited an hour before getting dressed and making his way over to the main building. He was frightened but he didn't understand why. Maybe it was the fact that he was going to be kicked out and prove every one right when they said what a failure he was. "Yes" the woman behind the desk as he entered the main building, asked. The main building was the place where the infirmary was along with a few indoor training courses. It also was where the hall was if the instructors needed to call for a meeting. James had met the Boss of Team Rocket in that hall a few months back. He hardly remembered what his future Boss was talking about, as he was so nervous. Giovanni had a presence that set him apart for his agents. James  
knew then that Giovanni was truly evil.  
  
"I was told to report here this morning," James said in reply to the woman. She looked down her nose through her black framed glasses at him and rolled her eyes. "Ok then what's you're name?"  
  
"James Morgan"  
  
"ID number?"  
  
"77628"  
  
"Right you have to go to the hall. The Boss will meet you there shortly"  
  
"Do you know why?"  
  
"Look kid. Do I look like I know? I just looked you're name and number up on the computer. I'm sure the Boss will explain"  
  
James knew she wasn't going to be any help and made his way to the hall. That feeling of dread he had when the black rocket handed him the piece of paper was surfacing again. James sat down in one of the wooden chairs when he reached the hall and sighed loudly. It was deserted and for that he was glad. James glanced out of the window and could hear the voices of the other trainees. The first exam must be starting. James briefly wondered if he would have a chance to make the exam up. He thought back to the timetable he had been given. He was missing the written paper on weaponry. James wished he could miss the practical exam in that field too. It was just clay Pidgeys they were shooting at but the thought of firing at any thing always made James feel nauseous. During that month of training he had let all the other guys do it for him. But the practical exams were all next week.  
  
"James Morgan?"  
  
"Yes?" James looked away from the window. He was expecting to see his Boss and not the tall thin woman in a lab coat standing in front of him. Her dark brown hair was in a neat bun on the top of her head, she wore glasses like the woman in the reception and they covered a pair of sharp black eyes.  
  
"Good you're on time. Now please follow me"  
  
She didn't even both to introduce herself so James had a look at the white nametag pinned to her coat. Jill Andrews it said. Then there was a number underneath it. James kept close behind her all the way until they reached the infirmary not wanting to get into trouble. It appeared deserted. James wondered where Lillian, the doctor for the training camp was. He liked Lillian. James had only met her once when one of the other guys in his group had an accident with the guns. He accidentally shot himself in the leg. Lillian had to be called out. James and Butch were with the guy at the time. Lillian was had a quick temper and had clear opinions on things. James had thought that when they first met. She couldn't be more than 20 years old with her bright orange hair that she wore loose down her back, which matched a pair of warm brown eyes. Lillian was a very compassionate person too. Lillian was angry that Giovanni had allowed them to train with guns so early in the course. It  
was rumoured that Lillian and Giovanni did not see eye to eye with how the camp was run. Lillian seemed to care about all of them. The instructors just cared about as many of them as possible passing these exams.  
  
"James" Jill said sharply "Were you listening?"  
  
"No" he replied blushing because of the fact that he hadn't.  
  
"Well I'll say it again then. Giovanni is running late so we will have to start the procedure without him"  
  
"Procedure? What are you talking about? I thought I was getting kicked out?"  
  
Jill rolled her eyes "James you really are as stupid as Giovanni said you were. Look he doesn't feel you are going to be of much use to Team Rocket how you are so we have come up with a way for us all to get what we want"  
"I don't understand"  
  
"I wouldn't expect you too. Now all you have to do it lie down on the bed and don't make a fuss" Jill pointed with a hand to the small bed in the corner of the infirmary. "Ok" James replied walking slowly over to the bed. This was getting weirder and weirder. The bed had no sheets or a duvet on it. Just one pillow and the under sheet. James then hesitated slightly "What are you going to do?"  
  
"James it's better if you don't ask questions at this stage. Giovanni will have a talk with you a bit later. But I think he would prefer it if you did as you are told" Jill's voice had an almost threatening tone to it. James didn't want to do as she was telling him without some explanation but he did not want to get on the wrong side of the Boss. He lay down and sighed unhappily. Could this day get much worse? In short yes. Jill now had a syringe filled with some blue coloured liquid. "What is that for?" James asked nervously. "Just a little some thing to make you sleep" Jill replied advancing with it.  
  
James sat up "I have a phobia of needles"  
  
"Just stop whining" Jill snapped whilst grabbing James' wrist and locating the vein. "This won't hurt a bit"  
  
She was right. James didn't feel very much pain just immense fatigue. He remembered sinking back down but after that nothing...  
  
"Is he out still?"  
  
"I think so sir...no I think he's coming round"  
  
"We need more time Jill"  
"We can't give him any more sedatives. I suggest we wait until morning"  
  
"We can't wait. This flu story won't stand up for much longer"  
  
"Sir I would advise against it"  
  
"We are doing this now Jill damn it!"  
  
James opened his eyes. The room was blurred and spinning round slowly. He wanted to move but the drugs prevented it. "Sir he's waking up. To do it now would be inhuman!"  
  
"DO IT JILL OR HE WILL BE THE LAST THING YOU SEE!"  
  
James flinched at the shouting. It was his Boss but what were they talking about? James tried to speak but he couldn't seem to concentrate of what he wanted to say. Instead he tried to move. But a pair of hands held him down. "James stay still" Jill commanded. James didn't understand. What was going on? He could feel her by his side now. Then he felt a sharp pain where the needle had dug in before. He whimpered and tried to look round at the thing that had hurt him but it was impossible. James was still too weak. "Sir he's almost fully awake" Jill protested again "I really advise that you wait"  
  
"I have been waiting almost a week Jill! We do this now!"  
  
A week? He had been asleep for a week? Why? What was happening to him? This had to be a dream. He was dreaming. "Ok sir"  
  
James was first aware of his wrist going numb. Then the numbness spread up his arm until it reached his chest. He was starting to panic as the numbness gripped his heart and lungs making it hard to breathe. James gasped and struggled in terror as his breathing became even more laboured. Jill was holding him down but she didn't understand. He couldn't breath! What was this? Why were they doing this to him? James could also feel a strange buzzing in his head. It was increasing by the second and becoming so loud that it hurt. He uttered a barely audible cry of pain and looked despairingly at the woman who was doing this to him. She could help him if she wanted to she could take the pain away. James, with the last of his strength grabbed the thing in his wrist that was causing the pain. If he ripped it out then maybe the pain would stop. He did this quickly before his Boss or Jill could react. The pain didn't stop. It magnified by ten. James screamed and knew no more...  
  
"How is he Lillian?"  
  
"Still very weak. The flu has really taken it out of him"  
  
"But he'll be ok right?"  
  
"He'll be fine after a good rest"  
  
"The exams...I know I shouldn't worry but if we miss them..."  
  
"Giovanni tells me that you and James won't need to take them"  
  
"Jesse?"  
  
"James? It's going to be ok" Jesse cried.  
  
"No" he whispered the pain tearing through his body by the second "They've done some thing to me. This thing..." he gripped the line in his wrist that was connected up to some sort of machine with a blue liquid inside.  
  
"James don't touch that," Lillian said firmly "Last time you nearly killed yourself. This is a new drug we developed to combat you're strain of the flu" she prized his weakened fingers from it as she spoke.  
  
"Jesse" James whimpered "You have to help me. They're doing some thing to me"  
  
"James your sick" Jesse whispered grasping his hand in her own. "It'll be alright. Lillian says that you just have to rest"  
  
"No" James shouted tears in his eyes "Jesse you don't understand"  
  
"Jessica I think you should leave us for a while" Jill said as she entered the room.  
  
"He's not making any sense at the moment. It's the flu talking. Come back this afternoon"  
  
"Jesse" James cried clinging to her hand in vain. "Don't leave me I'm begging you"  
  
"James it's the flu talking" Jesse said releasing her grip on her best friend.  
  
"If you leave then some thing will happen" James begged.  
  
"Yeah we're taking the line out" Jill said, a little bit ticked off now.  
  
"James I promise you that nothing will happen to you" Jesse said as she turned to leave. Then looking back just once whispered, thinking that he couldn't hear her "I love you"  
  
Then her footsteps faded away. James looked up at Jill. She had transformed into a different person. She sneered down at him as Lillian did indeed take the line from his wrist. Jill wrapped the sore area up in a bandage before speaking. "James sit up and put this on" she tossed him some clothes "Giovanni will be here soon"  
  
"The Boss? What for?" James asked weakly. Even now the pain was gone the minute the line was he still had that faint buzzing in his head and the sickness had not yet passed.  
  
"Just get changed" was the harsh reply. Then James was left alone. He heard a key turning in the lock as the door was slammed. There was no way out. James decided he might as well get changed. The clothes that Jill had given him consisted of a thin cotton shirt and white trousers. There was no pattern on them save for on the top left corner of the shirt there was a small red R embroidered on there.  
  
James folded his training uniform up and put it under the bed. He then looked round for a possible way out. There was none, even the windows were locked. James noticed a clipboard set down next to the machine that he had been hooked up too for what must have been the last week. Ignoring the dizziness he picked it up and scanned through it:  
  
TM future sight experiment subject number 2b19. James paled as he read the rest. Ever since TM's were created Giovanni has sort to find a way to transfer the essence of the TM future sight into a human being. Attempts to unlock this secret have failed up until a few weeks ago when the late scientist Marlene's notebook was discovered. The traitor had been hiding this technology from Giovanni but now she was gone there was nothing to stop us testing her theory. She had found a way too transform the TM into a liquid form that could be fed into a person via a vein in their wrist. But the liquid form was more than that. Because the TM had to be changed many times the liquid form could not allow the human it was used on to use the attack future sight. Instead the liquid form allowed the specimen to view the future at any given point in time. The specimen could view whatever they wanted. Giovanni wanted his specimen to be able to view every thing but if that were so then the  
specimen would view every little detail of every possible future there is and eventually would die from the strain. This was the chosen subject can concentrate on a certain piece of the future and learn what is going to be. As it is this technology is not certain and the specimen may reject the TM form and die.  
  
"I see you have already read my little introduction"  
  
James slammed the clipboard down and turned to face the evil rocket Boss.  
  
"This?" he pointed to the machine, the blue liquid emptied from it was now in his blood going round his body. If he rejected the TM he would die. James sank to his knees tears in his eyes. What had he done to deserve this? "It will kill me?"  
  
"You have been sedated for the week whilst the TM is absorbed into you're blood stream however you woke too soon and this last dose had to be administrated whilst you were awake" Giovanni stepped towards his subject "But you do not look dead James. I think you will be just fine"  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"James you were given this gift for a reason. You will remain at my side serving me and doing with you're power what I wish"  
  
"I don't have any power" James replied.  
  
"We'll see" Giovanni sat down on the bed. "James I am going to run a few tests of my own. You don't have to be scared. I know this last week has frightened you and for that I apologise"  
  
"Tests? What sort of tests?"  
  
"Well I am going into battle against another gym leader lately. As the Viridian gym leader mind, not as Team Rockets leader. I want you to view the outcome for me James. Just close you're eyes and focus. Tell me what you see. The match will take place at my gym in an hour's time. I am starting off the battle with Golem"  
  
"I want to see Jesse"  
"You will after this James"  
  
"Sir I don't understand?"  
  
"Just close you're eyes and tell me what you see"  
  
James did as he said but all he could see where the little flickers of colour dancing before his eyes when he had them shut for too long. "Nothing" James whispered afraid of what his Boss might do.  
  
"That's ok James" Giovanni said almost kindly. "You are tired. I will come back tomorrow"  
  
As he said this Jill returned. Giovanni went up to her and whispered some thing. Jill nodded and Giovanni left. "Why did you do this?" James asked her.  
  
"I have my reasons" Jill said taking a fresh syringe. "He was right you do look tired. Get back into bed"  
  
"What is that for?" James demanded but doing as she said.  
  
"This?" Jill asked as she injected him. "Just a little flu bug. We can't have you're friend guessing the real reason. It will give you a mild temperature and fever. I don't expect you to be very awake the next time the Boss comes"  
  
She was right. The next few days seemed to pass by in a foggy haze. James remembered Jesse coming. He tried to get her to help him but she wouldn't listen. "It's the infection talking James" she would repeat over and over. "I'm here James. You don't have to be afraid"  
  
But he was afraid. Giovanni came every afternoon and tried to get him to see what he could not. James tried but he didn't know what Giovanni was asking of him. His Boss was nice about it at first but his patience warned and he became angry. James could recall him striking him once across the face. There would have been more blows but Jill stopped him. "If you hit him then there will be marks" she shouted. "How will we explain that?"  
  
Then one day Giovanni didn't come. James was feeling better and was thinking of means of escape when Jill entered the room. "The experiment is over" she said simply.  
  
"Over?"  
  
"Marlene was a fool and we should never have believed her"  
  
"You'll let me go"  
  
"In a while yes. Just sleep James. When you wake this nightmare will be over"  
  
James did sleep and when he woke Jesse was with him. "How are you feeling now?" she asked gently.  
  
It was funny James didn't feel sick at all. He couldn't believe he had missed all those exams. They would be kicked out for sure now. "Better" he said sitting up. Lillian was smiling kindly at them both.  
  
"You had us worried for a while James" she said softly.  
  
James frowned he remembered being taken ill but for some reason the memories didn't quite fit.  
  
"The Boss said we're in Team Rocket any way," Jesse said as if guessing his concerns about the exams.  
  
"Giovanni thinks you will be fine agents" Lillian added  
  
"We're in?" James asked not believing what they were telling him.  
  
"Yes silly" Jesse smiled. "Now come on. They're throwing a party in the main hall"  
  
The 2 friends hurried from the room. The 2 weeks of nightmares not even a distant memory. 


	10. The take-over begins

1 Chapter 9: The Take-over begins  
  
"Where the hell is she?" the guard demanded on finding his companion on the floor rubbing his head.  
  
"The little bitch hit me" he groaned. He stood up dusting off his uniform.  
  
"We have to find her," the first said grimly. "If we don't then Giovanni will have our heads"  
  
"Come on. She can't have gone far"  
  
"You really think you can beat me?" the leader of the Vermilion City gym sneered down at the two rockets. They did not seem intimidated by him in the least but Surge knew rockets were tough. He threw the Pokeball into the battle stadium. "Go Raichu!"  
  
The male rocket, a young man of about 22 years old with brown hair smirked confidently and selected his own Pokemon. It was a Gloom, a grass Pokemon. Surge was smart; he knew that grass had the advantage over electric but his Raichu was at a very high level.  
  
"Raichu mega punch!" he ordered.  
  
No sooner did the commands leave his mouth did the rockets Gloom side step the attack and use an acid attack back. Surge was speechless. They knew what he was going to do! But that was impossible! Whilst he was stunned the Gloom used sleep powder. "Raichu return" Surge was still not very concerned. Sure the rockets were good but he was a gym leader. The only 2 trainers that had ever beaten him were just kids. Talented trainers from the town of Pallet. Surge knew they had talent because Professor Oak gave their pokemon to them. Surge knew the Professor well and Samuel only gave Pokemon to kids that he thought had a good chance of making it big in the pokemon world. Surge was proud to loose to those kids. But he would not loose to Team Rocket!  
  
"Magneton go!"  
  
The Rocket male stepped back and let his partner take over. "Bayleaf go!"  
  
Surge smiled this would be over in a second. "Magneton swift attack"  
  
Again as soon as he uttered the words the Rocket girl reacted a second faster. "Bayleaf poison powder!"  
  
Surge hesitated and then was about to issue orders for a thundershock when Bayleaf dodged the swift attack and tackled Magneton. It fainted.  
  
"This can't be happening!" Surge cried, he reached for another Pokemon when the whole gym started to fill with Rocket agents. "What is this?" Surge demanded.  
  
The Rocket girl laughed "This battle was just to weaken you're Pokemon. Our Boss doesn't want you gym leaders interfering with our plans"  
  
"What plans?" Surge demanded.  
  
They both laughed "Our Boss has a new weapon that will crush every pokemon trainer and gym leader that opposes him so you'd do better to step aside now!"  
  
Surge reached for another Pokeball. "Jolteon quick attack!"  
  
But no sooner had Jolteon emerged from its Pokeball did it fall down. "What?" Surge cried seeing the remains of Bayleafs razor leaf. "You may as well give in" the rockets laughed. "You can never defeat us!"  
  
Surge knew they were right. But what was this? They knew what he was going to do? But that was impossible wasn't it?  
  
Giovanni put down the phone and turned to his slave. James was kneeling down on the floor of his office shaking from exhaustion. "The last Kanto gym has fallen" Giovanni said walking over to him.  
  
James showed no interest and turned his head away from his Boss. "What is wrong with you? This is a great triumph" Giovanni snapped.  
  
"I told you sir" James whispered bitterly "The viewings take a lot out of me"  
  
"You are lying to me James" Giovanni hissed anger in those heartless black eyes. James took a deep breath and met Giovanni's gaze. "I am not sir"  
  
The hatred was obvious in his tired hoarse voice. It took Giovanni aback slightly. He was beginning to think that giving James that serum was a mistake. The male had become pathetic and he did look unwell. The idea of telling him the truth was to crush any willpower James had left. Giovanni had succeeded in doing this but he was regretting it. Giovanni was starting to think he pushed James too hard. They had been through the remaining Kanto gyms and the Orange Island ones. In addition Giovanni had obtained a list of the best trainers in Kanto. It was this list he wanted to get started on now. Giovanni decided to get Lillian to take a look at him later. This list was important. He had to get rid of all that could oppose him. Giovanni did not want to kill these trainers…well not yet. They would be captured and held in the Saffron City Silph building along with the gym leaders. Giovanni had half of his combat unit guarding them. The gyms themselves destroyed. Nothing remained. The idea of challenging the gym leaders to a Pokemon match first was to tire the trainers/gym leaders pokemon out. That was so the Pokemon would not be able to help their trainers.  
  
"James get up," Giovanni said angrily. Any concern he might have was vanishing as his slave continued to lie there whimpering softly. James did try but he seemed to be totally wiped out. Giovanni sighed angrily. The list would have to wait. He picked up his phone "Lillian get in here now"  
  
For James the day since he found out the truth moved slowly. He was too tired to question any thing and did the viewings just to keep Giovanni off his back. His Boss…he hated him more than any thing in the world. Giovanni had used him for a potentially lethal experiment and was now using him again. Both times James was being used for Giovanni's own gains. His real memories played tricks on him and he was sure the serum was making him see other things too. Past events long forgotten began to surface in his aching head. Oh he was so tired and his head hurt. The viewings were slowly killing him. Giovanni couldn't see it but James knew it. He had seen his own grave…  
  
Meowth looked around. It was a day since Jesse left him. Meowth fought back the tears at this. Jesse left him. He needed her and she left. But of course her friendship with James was stronger than her friendship with Meowth. He had messed up by not telling Jesse that it was Cassidy and Butch sooner but he had been in so much pain that the thought of Jesse abandoning him was too much to bear. Now she had done. Jesse always tried to protect James but this was one time when she would fail. If Giovanni had him then there was nothing Jesse alone could do to help him. She would die in the attempt and Meowth would have lost them both. Well that couldn't happen. James had taken the balloon so Jesse would have had to walk or got herself some other means of transport. Meowth was sure that he could catch up with her. Well actually he wasn't sure if he could even walk let alone catch up with her but he was sure that he had to try. He may not be able to save James but he couldn't let Jesse throw her life away trying to. Meowth gritted his teeth and sat up. This jarred his leg and he whimpered softly. Cursing he realised that he would have to walk on all fours dragging his broken leg behind him like he had done on that painful journey back to the cabin the day Butch and Cassidy had got him. After some time working out how best to do this Meowth was able to limp towards the Pokemon centre door. Opening it wasn't a problem as he had seen Nurse Joy do it often enough. It was night outside and Meowth first thought, being a cat; he would have the advantage over Jesse. But he realised that he had no idea which direction she would have taken. Jesse might have tried to head for Goldenrod City to catch the train back to Kanto or she might have walked to New Bark Town and then across to Viridian City from there. The second option was the quickest way so deciding that Jesse must have gone that way Meowth took off back into the woods. Meowth reached the cabin an hour later. The front door was wide open. Meowth ventured inside. "Jesse?" he called softly. If the door was open then she must still be here. Silence was the only reply.  
  
"Jesse?" Meowth called again. He saw a shape on the sofa. Meowth limped over to them. It was defiantly Jesse. She hadn't abandoned him after all! Meowth wasn't sure whether to feel relief at this or not. James needed Jesse too but yet she was here. Meowth didn't understand it. His calling her caused her to wake. "Meowth? What are you doing here?" she asked sleepily.  
  
"I was worried," Meowth said coming closer. "I thought yous were gonna do some ting dumb"  
  
"I was" Jesse admitted "But I realised that I couldn't leave you whilst you are hurt"  
  
"Den why didn't yous come to da Pokemon centre?"  
  
Jesse laughed "What and admit I was wrong? Meowth I didn't know what to do. If I went back then I felt like I was abandoning James but if I didn't then I was abandoning you"  
  
"Yous know I wouldn't judge yous like dat"  
  
"Meowth I think some thing bad is happening. I tried calling our HQ in Viridian City. I thought I might be able to find out something. The HQ isn't taking incoming calls. Everything is being diverted to the gym"  
  
"We have to go to Viridian City" Meowth said. "Dey could do some ting ta him"  
  
"I know" Jesse snapped. "But I don't know what to do Meowth. If the Boss has him then what can we do? Giovanni will kill us"  
  
Meowth bit his lip. Jesse didn't know what to do? She had to know. Jesse always knew what to do. Meowth struggled to make up some sort of plan. "We can…get hold of Cassidy and Butch. Dey will know what dare doing to Jimmy"  
  
"Meowth there are only 2 of us. Butch and Cassidy are bigger than you."  
  
"I don't know either!" he shouted. "I want ta help James but I just don't know Jesse! I don't know why da Boss wants him and I don't know how we are gonna get him out of a HQ packed with other rockets ok!"  
  
Meowth felt the tears coming again and made no effort to stop them. This was all his fault. He had always said he'd rather die than let any thing happen to Jesse or James but when it came down to it he couldn't keep his mouth shut. Jesse was surprised by his outburst. She picked the cat up careful not to hurt his leg as she did so. "We'll think of some thing Meowth. I promise you we will think of some thing" Even as she said these words Jesse was not convinced that she could save him. This knowledge tore her up inside. The situation was near hopeless. Giovanni obviously ordered them to stay at the cabin to keep them out of his way whilst he used James for the future sight Well whatever happened Jesse was certain about one thing. If Giovanni hurt James then she would kill the rocket Boss herself.  
  
"That's odd," Brock said replacing the receiver back on the wall.  
  
"What is it Brock?" Misty asked.  
  
"I just tried to call home to check up on my brothers and sisters. No one answered so I tried the gym. The operator told me that the number no longer exists"  
  
The gym trainer frowned and handed a few coins to the red head next to him. "I have a feeling my gym isn't the only one"  
  
Misty nodded and dialled the number of her gym. Seconds later replaced the receiver. "The operator told me the same thing" she was starting to worry now. Pikachu and Togepi looked at each other and then tried to comfort both gym leaders.  
  
Ash remained as clueless as ever. "Maybe they're on vacation" he suggested.  
  
"I think some thing bad is happening" Brock said.  
  
"Pika" Pikachu agreed.  
  
"Well you're right" Officer Jenny came riding up on her motor bike.  
  
Brock turned a funny shade of red but the present situation stopped him from making a beeline for Jenny like he normally would. "We've had reports of the gym leaders disappearing and the gyms have been destroyed"  
  
"Destroyed? Who would do such a thing?" Ash demanded.  
  
"We think its Team Rocket"  
  
"Yeah that would be right," Ash said angrily thinking of Jesse and James. "That's just the kind of low down stunt they'd pull"  
  
"Local trainers from the Kanto region have also gone missing. My sisters and cousins have been working really hard to find the missing trainers but so far they have found nothing"  
  
"We want to help too," Ash said.  
  
"I'd advise you all lie low until we can figure out exactly what is happening" Jenny said. Suddenly they heard the voice of another Jenny over the radio. "I have to go" Jenny said. "Just keep out of trouble"  
  
"Don't worry I'll be a good boy for you" Brock called after her dreamily.  
  
Misty frowned in worry. What was happening? Her sisters must be missing too. Still they had noticed nothing here. Some thing terrible was happening in Kanto and they had to go back and find out what it was.  
  
Giovanni watched Lillian kneeling down beside James in the prison cell. Lillian sighed and shook her head. Giovanni swore to himself angrily. He should have known better than to use some one like James. He was too weak and Lillian was confirming Giovanni's worst fears.  
  
"He has been using his abilities before" Giovanni spoke at last. "He was completing 5 missions or more a day. It never had this effect from what my sources tell me"  
  
"Sir he was using the future sight to see some thing like half an hour to an hour into the future with regular breaks. You have sat him down in you're office and bullied him into long viewings one after the other and given him the serum when we discussed and agreed that on no account was it to be used. Then you lock him up down here in this filthy prison and give him one meal a day and even then it is just bread and water. What do you expect?" the young woman shouted.  
  
"Hold you're tongue Lillian" Giovanni snapped.  
  
"I was against this from the start" Lillian muttered angrily  
  
"You wanted to study the effects it would have as much as the rest of us"  
  
"I wanted to study the theory of giving a TM to a human not actually doing it!"  
  
"Shut up" Giovanni turned to Jill Andrews, who had been watching the argument silently.  
  
"The viewings take a lot out of him. By forcing him into doing those extra ones and giving him the antidote to the memory loss formula you may have jeopardised the entire project" she said reluctantly agreeing with Lillian.  
  
"Meaning what Jill?"  
  
"Meaning if you continue to force him to view the future whilst he is weak he will die"  
  
"How long?"  
  
"What sir?"  
  
"If he continues to view for me?"  
  
"A few days sir maybe less. His brain won't take the strain and he will slip into a coma and die"  
  
"Is that enough time to take control?" Giovanni turned back to his guards.  
  
"Yes sir. If we wait then the Police could take the operation down" was the reply.  
  
"Jill you're services are no longer needed. You're dismissed"  
  
"Sir you are going to sacrifice a life just because you have to wait a few days?" Jill said angrily "That experiment cost us thousands and you are going to throw it all away?"  
  
"No Jill you see this is what I had planned from the beginning. I won't need James when the operation is completed. It makes sense for him to die"  
  
"Sir all that money" Jill protested "Surely you can just hold off long enough for him to rest up?"  
  
"We won't wait" Giovanni snapped his fingers and with one single shot Jill crumpled to the floor. The guard re-holstered his gun and awaited further orders. "Find the girl" Giovanni hissed. "Or I will lie you out next to the scientist!"  
  
"Yes sir" the guards left Giovanni alone. He unlocked the prison door and knelt down beside his slave.  
  
James was sleeping for now. "Sir you can't be serious about this?" Lillian whispered. He nodded and told Lillian to get out. He did not want her in here again. Giovanni had got the information he wanted. All the Kanto gyms were now gone just the trainers left. Once all the gyms had gone from Johto and the Orange Islands Giovanni would almost have complete control. Then after the gyms had fallen the police force would crumble and then all that would remain was Lance and the elite 4. After them nothing would stop him and he would no longer need James. Let him die viewing, it wouldn't matter to Giovanni, not once he had full control. 


	11. What it would be like to loose you

1 Chapter 10: What it would be like to loose you  
  
Jesse looked out of the window tears streaming down her cheeks. Meowth slept peacefully on her lap as the train got nearer to the station in Saffron City. She was glad and yet envious that the cat had managed to get some rest. Jesse wanted nothing more than to close her eyes and sleep. But she couldn't do that. She had to be thinking of a way to help James. Giovanni was using him because of the 'future sight' so getting him out would be almost impossible. Jesse wasn't sure exactly when she started to cry but she, once she started, found that she couldn't stop. They were going to take the ferry to Viridian from New Bark Town but it had been cancelled. The train from Goldenrod City to Saffron had been the last one and even then Jesse had to pay a lot of money to get on board. Jesse had called Mondo and the young assistant was going to meet them at the station in Saffron. Jesse did know one thing about whatever it was she was going to do. Meowth was not coming with her. He was still weak from his encounter with Cassidy and Butch and Jesse didn't want any thing to happen to him. Besides if she were alone then it might not arouse suspicions. Giovanni would be furious if he learned that they had left the cabin and disobeyed orders. Jesse hoped her Boss was too busy taking over the gyms to bother with her and Meowth. Her and Meowth? That didn't seem right, it was always Jesse, James and Meowth. Jesse wiped her eyes, this couldn't be happening. Not to them, what had they ever done? All they wanted to do was make a life for themselves. Jesse didn't ask for any of this and she was sure that James and Meowth didn't either.  
  
"James" she whispered his name. If any thing happened to him Giovanni would pay she thought remembering her earlier vow. Jesse was deadly serious. If Giovanni harmed him in any way then the Boss would pay with his life. Jesse suddenly felt uncontrollable anger. She clenched her fists and took a few deep breaths. "Damn you bastard" she hissed ignoring the weird looks she was getting from the other passengers sharing their carriage. Nothing would stop her reaching James some how. Any one who got in her way would be dealt with too. She couldn't imagine spending the years to come without her best friend. They were the same, Jesse and James, James and Jesse. Always together, never apart. She cursed Giovanni for taking that away from them. Meowth stirred slightly. Jesse tensed up not wanting her friend to see her like this. But thankfully he didn't wake. Jesse sighed and went back to her thoughts. She could hardly remember a time when she didn't have James by her side. Ever since she was 8 he had been there. They spent every Christmas, every birthday, every New Year, every Easter, and every other day of the year together. Jesse couldn't recall a single day when they hadn't been apart. Well…that wasn't technically true. Back in that dumb forest with those even dumber Ursaring. Jesse had not been particularly worried about James then. He had Meowth with him and he was with one of the twerps. It was odd how Jesse was relieved about that. The twerps were their enemies. Jesse knew it was because those kids were lucky and if any Ursaring attacked James, Meowth or the red head twerp then the girl would just beat it. Nothing bad ever happened to those damn kids. It had been the same right from the start. When the Pokemon centre in Viridian City blew up Jesse and her partners were the ones who took the force of the blow and had to hang onto the rope from their balloon for dear life. Those kids didn't even get a scratch. The same with the Beedrill attack and any other Pokemon attack for that matter. Nothing bad ever happened to the twerp trio...  
  
"Pikachu!" Ash screamed fighting against the Rocket who held him. Pikachu cried out as the other Rocket tore it from its trainer's grasp and threw it in a cage along with Togepi. Pikachu wanted to shock its way out but with the egg Pokemon in there too the chances were the baby would get shocked too. Ash felt the Rocket tying his hands tightly behind his back and his other Pokemon snatched from his belt. "Let us go!" Misty and Brock had befallen the same fate. Misty was near tears and Brock was yelling angrily. A blow on the head silenced him and the Rocket who hit him smiled triumphantly. Misty gasped and broke free from the rocket that had her. She knelt down beside Brock and shook him. He groaned a couple of times but did not get up. Her captive reached to grab her again but dropped one of her Pokeballs in the process. It burst open "Psy?" to reveal the annoying yellow duck pokemon.  
  
"Psyduck help us!" Ash implored. But Psyduck just tipped its head to one side and blinked a few times.  
  
"Psyduck?" it asked.  
  
"Psyduck use confusion!" Misty ordered.  
  
"Psy yi yi"  
  
Misty sighed that Psyduck was beginning to give her a headache too! The rocket grabbed Misty.  
  
"Let me go!" Misty struggled as she was pulled along to the waiting van. Ash was making a similar fuss but it was no good. Psyduck had been dumped in the cage with Pikachu and Togepi. Misty was thrown in the van along with Ash and the unconscious Brock. Then the doors slammed and the engine started. "Where do you think we're going?" Misty asked.  
  
"I don't know but they better let us go" Ash said stupidly.  
  
"ASH THEY'RE NOT GOING TO LET US GO!" Misty yelled angrily. She wished Brock would wake up. Sure she loved Ash but he could be so dense most of the time. The van only stopped once. Two more trainers were thrown in; both had their hands tied. Misty wanted to untie them but she feared of what the rockets might do. The van reached the end of its journey and they were marched out. Misty looked around. They were standing outside the Silph building. Two black squad Rockets were guarding the entrance. "Come on" the rockets who had grabbed them said. Brock at this time had woken and was trying to 'comfort' one of the other female trainers. Amazingly the trainer was letting him.  
  
"More trainers" the rocket in charge of their group said as they walked to the Silph entrance.  
  
"Right go on up" the female rocket said.  
  
Ash then realised that Pikachu was no longer with them. He looked around in panic and saw his friend still in the van along with Togepi, Psyduck and all their other Pokemon. "Pikachu!" he cried tears in his eyes as the doors were slammed. "The Boss has been after that Pikachu for years" one rocket said sniggering at the boy's distress. "No please! Pikachu and me have to stay together" Ash cried.  
  
The Rockets laughed "No way kid. Come on"  
  
"Pikachu!"  
  
"Jess?" Meowth looked up at his human friend. She was asleep. Meowth got down off of her lap; he was becoming quite skilled in walking on three legs now. Poor Jess Meowth thought sadly. She and Jimmy are practically joined together. Ta see one without da other is unnatural. Meowth then felt a wave of guilt. This was his fault. If he had just told them both that Butch and Cassidy knew then they could have run away. Meowth should have told Jesse when James set out for the HQ. Jesse could have gone after him then and stopped him. There were lots of things Meowth should have done but he didn't do a thing and now…Jesse probably hated him and James would too if he ever saw him again. Meowth was glad that Jesse had called Mondo. The boy was serious most of the time and always knew what was going on in Team Rocket. This knowledge would be useful if they were going to plan any sort of rescue mission. Mondo didn't judge people or Pokemon on what they did. He was like James, innocent to the world around him. Mondo thought nothing bad would ever happen to him or the people he cared about. Well when the train arrived he would be proved wrong. Meowth was lost in his own thoughts that he only just realised that Officer Jenny was heading their way. Thankfully Jesse had dressed up as a Pokemon trainer before they set off. Meowth doubted they would have let a Team Rocket agent on the train. He climbed back up beside Jesse and poked her to wake her up.  
  
"Jess da police is here. What do we do?"  
  
Jesse didn't seem worried by this. "Just don't open that big Meowth of yours" she snapped.  
  
"And what is you're business in Saffron City?" Officer Jenny asked as she came to them.  
  
"I'm visiting my brother" Jesse lied.  
  
Jenny still seemed suspicious. "Why would you want to go to Saffron?"  
  
"I told you" Jesse said and under her breath muttered "Stupid bitch"  
  
"Have you heard about what is going on in the Kanto region and in the Orange Islands?" Jenny asked.  
  
"No" Jesse answered truthfully.  
  
"You must be the only one who doesn't know" Jenny took the spare seat opposite Jesse. "Team Rocket has been attacking the gyms and the gym leaders have disappeared. Then the gyms blown up. At first it was just the Kanto ones but now the Orange Island gyms are gone. And to cap it all several reports have come in of Pokemon trainers going missing."  
  
"Pokemon trainers?" Jesse asked thinking of the twerp and his Pikachu.  
  
"Yes you should be careful or they'll get you too"  
  
Jesse sniggered "Not likely." Jenny frowned so Jesse added hastily "I don't really have the skill for it. I'm going to the Silph building the get a clerical job. My Meowth is too weak to battle. Look what that wild Raticate did to its leg!"  
  
"Oh you poor thing" Jenny petted Meowth on the head much to the latter's disgust.  
  
"If you hear any thing about what is happening then let me know" Jenny handed Jesse a card with the police station in Goldenrod City's phone number. Jesse watched Jenny walking away and was suddenly over come by the urge to tell her every thing. Jenny could help her get James back. Maybe they would get off lightly if they helped the police. But this was only a momentary thing. Jesse had been brought up in Team Rocket and was not about to side with the law. "Too weak eh?" Meowth hissed when Jenny was out of earshot.  
  
"Well you are" Jesse shot back.  
  
Meowth recoiled at this and looked out of the window instead.  
  
"I'm sorry," Jesse said. "If I lost him then I…" she broke off and bit her lip. What would it be like to loose James? She knew it was a very real possibility. Giovanni did not care about any one. He had sent Jesse's own mother to die just so he could get his precious Mew. Miyamoto had been the best and Giovanni had still killed her. Jesse had learnt to live with the fact that her Boss inadvertently murdered her mother but she would never live with it if Giovanni killed James.  
  
"Jess" Meowth seemed to guess her thoughts "Whatever happens yous have always got Meowth. Yous know dat right?"  
  
Jesse nodded touched by the cat's words but they would bring her little comfort. Since the beginning of time humans and Pokemon had stood together side by side as partners. Jesse had Ekans when she was growing up alone and James had Growlie. But Jesse had wanted a human companion too. Pokemon were not the same even ones who could talk and walk on two legs. Jesse and James shared every thing together. Through all the good times and bad times. James told Jesse every thing and yet he didn't expect her to confide in him and with regret Jesse realised that she had never done this. When it was snowing they would run out and make snowmen in the backyard and have huge snowball fights and come back inside freezing and soaking wet. Then they would curl up together in front of the fire and talk until the early hours the next day. In the summer they would lie on a beach some where and listen to the calm sound of the waves meeting the seashore. When they were camping in the woods they would sit round the campfire and Meowth would tell ghost stories and they would tremble with fear and huddle together begging Meowth to stop it. When it was raining they would shelter together in bus shelters and in the doorways to shops. That was the companionship Jesse had wanted ever since she was a child. And James have given her that and as much as Meowth wanted to try if she lost James then nothing and no one could replace him. Her and James' companionship was some thing Jesse wanted to last for years and years. Jesse wanted to have more memories like the ones that she had. She wanted to be with James forever.  
  
"Jess what are yous thinking?" Meowth asked. He was no fool; he saw how the land lay.  
  
"I love him" she whispered choking on her own words. "I don't want to loose him Meowth"  
  
"I know yous don't" Meowth said gently, climbing back onto her lap. "And you ain't gonna Jess."  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"Because Jimmy is stronger dan yous want to believe Jess. Just trust me on this"  
  
Jesse nodded and hugged Meowth tightly, hoping her friend was right.  
  
Authors Notes: I know there was not much action but this chapter important because it kind of sums up how Jesse feels about James. Next part should be up around Wednesday evening. 


	12. Uncertain Futures

Authors Notes:  
  
Apologises that I did not put this up on Wednesday but some thing came up (I won't bore you all with the details). Well the good news is that this fic is nearing completion!!! I am already drafting out the final few chapters! I have written chapter 12 but I can't say exactly which day it will be up but I can say that it should be over the weekend or early next week.  
  
1 Chapter 11: Uncertain Futures  
  
"So we have all the trainers that were in the top 20 at the Indigo League held in the Silph building?"  
  
"Yes sir" the Rocket male said on the other end of the phone.  
  
Giovanni smiled his plan was working perfectly. Now it just left the Johto gyms and the elite 4. But Giovanni knew he wouldn't have to go looking for them. Lance and his gang of fools would show up sooner or later and if Giovanni knew Lance it would be later. Lance wanted glory and thus Giovanni could count on it that he wouldn't show until the last gym was gone. Then Lance would try and defeat Giovanni on his own and go down in history as the one who stopped Team Rocket. Well when he did come he would be in for a little surprise. Giovanni, with James, would defeat him too and then nothing would stand in his way. Giovanni did wonder what he was going to do when he had the world at its knees before him. He could do what he wanted but he would no longer be the Boss of a criminal gang but a supreme leader of all around him. What would be the future for Team Rocket? But Giovanni did know one thing. There would be no more human and Pokemon partnerships. Pokemon were below humans and were only good for making money. Giovanni would declare Pokemon training illegal and use his combat unit to reinforce this. Pokemon would just be used to make money. Battling and catching Pokemon would be a serious offence and all Pokemon seized from trainers would be taken away and used for profit. That had already started. Giovanni had all the electric Pokemon they had taken from gym leaders and trainers powering the Silph building. All Pokemon that couldn't be used to make money would spend their lives in the Team Rocket brand of Pokeballs being looked after by his agents that were not needed elsewhere. The take over would be complete. Freewill abolished and Team Rocket would rule.  
  
"Sir?" the rocket he was talking with called again.  
  
"What?" Giovanni snapped angry that his chain of evil thoughts had been disrupted.  
  
"Is there any thing else you want me to do sir?"  
  
"Have you caught the girl yet?"  
  
"Well…we're working on it sir"  
  
"I want her found!" Giovanni shouted.  
  
"Yes sir. I'll get some one working on it right away"  
  
"Excellent" Giovanni replied. Talia could prove to be a nuisance if she was not disposed of. It was time for phase three. "That is all" he told the rocket.  
  
Giovanni stood up and picked up his list. He disliked going down to the prison. It was an insult that he should have to go to James. But the boy was sick and Lillian was adamant that he not be moved. That was another problem. Did Giovanni really need James when this whole thing was over? Probably not so it was best to let him die but because the length of time it took for the TM to kick in Giovanni had his men and Jill destroy the notes and all clues to what went on down there. James had been what…16 when he was given the form of the TM? Lillian explained after running some tests that it took a year for the TM to be fully absorbed. It was this mistake that cost Jill her life. Those 2 were fools and Giovanni should never have let them run the project in the first place. They had not looked at the effects properly and now James was the only one with the capabilities of future sight. It was best for Giovanni if he accomplished destroying the gyms and the elite 4 as soon as possible but that would mean James dying. He may be useful in the weeks to come. Giovanni sighed he hated to see all the money he had spent on the future sight project going to waste after using James for just a few days. Well that couldn't be helped. The doors to his office swung open and Dawn, his secretary came in.  
  
"Here's the report on the status of the Kanto police force you wanted sir," she said setting a pile of papers down on his desk. Dawn was the only employee he had never regretted hiring. She was 15 when Giovanni met her. She was a challenger at his gym. He could still remember her wearing her pink dress and high heels. She wasn't exactly dressed for Pokemon training. Her Pokemon weren't the best in the world in fact they were hopeless. Giovanni beat her easily and she confessed that she wasn't really interested in Pokemon. She wanted to join Team Rocket and told Giovanni of this unaware that she was speaking with the Boss. Giovanni figured he could use a member with that much enthusiasm so hired her. Dawn never completed the training as Giovanni discovered her talents were in secretary work rather than with the teams themselves. Dawn now 20 still was wearing those childish dresses and her blonde hair in pigtails. But she was good at her job more than good. She was excellent at it. She was also loyal and worshipped her Boss. This was the kind of loyalty Giovanni wished that all his teams would possess.  
  
"Thank you Dawn" Giovanni said not even glancing at the papers. Dawn was also the only member he would talk to as an equal. She was the only one that understood his want for power and the world to bow down before him. The world had treated her cruelly and she was not going to disagree with any thing Giovanni had planned for it. But what to do about James? This was a problem that he would need to sort out fairly quickly. "Dawn what is the status of my slave?" he asked.  
  
"I'm not sure. Would you like me to check sir?"  
  
"No" Giovanni knew that James was in a bad way. He wanted to go through the Johto list as quickly as possible but if he pushed James then it would kill him before he could get the information and then they would all be in big trouble.  
  
"Dawn I want you to make sure he is treated better. He must not die understand?"  
  
Dawn frowned her Boss had told her before that he didn't care about the fate of James after world domination had been established. "Sir you don't need him"  
  
"Make sure he doesn't die just yet. If he doesn't do the viewings then it will ruin everything"  
  
The two guards wandered down the HQ main corridor talking loudly to each other. "You would think he'd give us a better job than hunting for that girl" the first one muttered.  
  
"Keep your mouth shut it was you who let her escape" the second one snapped.  
  
"That little bitch hit me with some thing"  
  
"Giovanni did say she was a good agent at one time through"  
  
"You're point being?"  
  
"I haven't got a point except that I think we're wasting our time. She must have got out and is probably laughing her ass off at us right now"  
  
"And I suppose you want to tell Giovanni this?"  
  
"Not really but he's more concerned with the boy. I say we just tell him we've got a new lead every time he asks for progress. Let's go and get some thing to eat"  
  
"Yeah the girl will show some when if she is here"  
  
Talia waited until the guards were long gone before she came out of her hiding place in one of the HQ's storerooms. She had spent the last day or so listening to other rockets conversations and had now got a basic idea of what her Boss was up too. She couldn't really believe it at first. James could see the future. When she first met him she was sure there was some thing about the shy, frightened male but Talia had put it down to fear of being a captive in the hands of his own Boss. The last night she was in the cell she had decided what she was going to do. Despite what she said to James the desire for revenge was too strong for her to ignore. Talia had been forced to stand by whilst her partner and best friend were murdered by Giovanni. Revenge was a sad way to leave the world. Talia had truly believed her words when she spoke them but she felt she was a misfit in the world now. She had no family and thanks to Giovanni she had no friends. In a way she would be doing the world a service. Of course Talia had no delusions about her chances. There was no way that she could get near enough to Giovanni to even aim a gun at him let alone kill him. She would be shot down in a flash, another human life senselessly wasted. But she could get closer to James. Talia felt sick when she thought about what she had to do. She liked James but she also liked being in Team Rocket and that hadn't stopped her betraying it. There was nothing to stop Talia going down to the prison and killing James now. But she didn't want to just kill him. Giovanni had to know that it was she who did it. She wanted to kill James in front of him so she could see the pain in Giovanni's eyes when he saw the world domination plan slipping from his grasp as James died. Talia felt vomit rising in her throat. James didn't want to be involved either and she was going to kill him. Talia knew it was wrong but she wanted Giovanni to suffer like she had done when her friends died. James might even welcome her putting it all to an end. There was the knowledge that Talia would have saved the world from being ruled by an evil tyrant who cared little for Pokemon and other human beings. All she had to do now was get herself a weapon and bide her time. That wouldn't be too hard. Talia just had to be patient.  
  
"Jesse over here!" Mondo shouted jumping up and down as Jesse got off of the train carrying Meowth in her arms. The boy seemed excited to see her and Jesse felt guilty. She hadn't told Mondo any thing when she had spoke with him on the phone. His happy expression turned to one of confusion when he saw Meowth's broken leg and James absent. "Hi Mondo" Jesse smiled but she could see in Mondo's eyes what he was feeling and thinking. "What happened?" he asked. Meowth was asleep again for now. Jesse handed the cat to Mondo whilst she picked up her backpack. "I'll explain later. Is there some where we could go?"  
  
"Yeah the Boss told me to stay in Saffron so I used my paycheque to stay in bed and breakfast. It's only down the road. Meowth can sleep there"  
  
The walk to the bed and breakfast was silent. Only once they reached it did Mondo start asking questions. Jesse left Meowth in the small bedroom and she and Mondo went into the small lounge area to talk. Because of the events around Kanto Mondo was one of the only guests in the bed and breakfast. Jesse was surprised that the owners even kept it open. The other few guests were single people and Jesse recognised one of them as being an undercover Rocket agent. He didn't seem to spot her and she was grateful of this. "What's going on Jesse?" Mondo asked. "Where's James?"  
  
"Mondo you remember about a month ago we came to stay in the base here?" Jesse said keeping her voice just above a whisper in case people were listening in.  
  
"Yeah?" the boy looked confused "What has that got to do with any of this?"  
  
"That was when we had our first success" Jesse continued. Mondo listened carefully as she explained the whole story to him. By the end of it Mondo's warm friendly brown eyes looked troubled. He was innocent to the ways of Team Rocket. He did not know what his Boss was capable of it. Jesse and Meowth had known all too well. That was why Jesse wanted the future sight kept a secret. She was afraid that people might try and use James for it and she had been right.  
  
"Poor James" Mondo whispered a lump forming in his throat at the idea of any thing happening to one of his friends. "Is there any thing I can do?"  
  
Jesse smiled she knew Mondo would want to help but she wouldn't risk any more of them. "Yes Mondo you can help by looking after Meowth. Butch and Cassidy could have killed him. I don't want to risk that again"  
  
"But what about James?"  
  
"He's my partner and I'm going to rescue him" the red head responded seeming more sure of herself than she actually was. But this was just to assure Mondo. Jesse knew the chances of saving James without coming into direct conflict with Giovanni were not good.  
  
"Jesse I want to come" Mondo protested "I know the HQ better than you do"  
  
"Mondo I want you to stay and look after Meowth" Jesse repeated and then added "He would only slow me down. You both would. I would rather have to worry only for myself and not you too"  
  
Mondo smiled and nodded not for one minute doubting his idol. In his eyes if any one could defeat Giovanni then it was Jesse and James. "I want to get going straight away," Jesse said next. But what she really meant was 'I want to get away before Meowth wakes and makes a fuss'.  
  
"Please be careful Jesse" Mondo begged "If any thing happened to you too…" he trailed off.  
  
"I will" Jesse promised hugging Mondo for extra reassurance. Normally Mondo would have been thrilled that Jesse hugged him but right now it was all he could do to stop himself from crying. Mondo didn't like the thought of Jesse going on alone. Mondo knew how strong Jesse was but still he wished that there were some thing more that he could do. Meowth would be furious when he learned that Mondo was letting Jesse go on her own. But Mondo had always respected Jesse and James even through they were the worst team in the history of Team Rocket their loyalty was far stronger than any of the other teams. Mondo wanted a friendship like theirs and he knew, despite the fact that he had a crush on Jesse that the friendship Jesse and James had would lead to some thing more one day even if they didn't know it yet. How they felt was obvious to every one except them. Mondo couldn't decide whether they were just pretending they didn't know or they really didn't see the signs that every one else did. "Mondo?" Jesse was talking to him again. Mondo snapped out of his thoughts and smiled slightly. "Call me as soon as you get James?" he asked.  
  
"I promise" Jesse said. Then without another word she walked from the room. Mondo was glad she didn't say goodbye. Goodbye was too final. He knew that he would see Jesse again. She had overcome a lot of things in her life. Nothing would stop her getting to James. Well at least Mondo hoped not.  
  
The rocket agent watched Jesse leaving and then followed her to the front door. When she had gone he took his mobile phone from his jacket pocket. He dialled a few numbers until he heard Giovanni's rather stressed voice on the other end of the line. "Sir I've sighted Jessica in Saffron City. What are you're instructions?"  
  
Giovanni sighed that was all he needed. "Keep with her but do not intercept"  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Those are the orders 3679"  
  
Giovanni slammed the phone down. Maybe this was working out for the best after all. Jesse was a minor nuisance that he would have had to deal with eventually. Her loyalty to James made her the weak one of the team. James was either too dense or not interested if he hadn't noticed how Jesse felt. Love was not some thing Giovanni tolerated in Team Rocket. And he had thought James was gay. Feelings were for the weak. If you wanted to get anywhere in life you had to crush all humanity inside of you. Giovanni smirked to himself. If he hadn't have done this then there was no way that he would be here now.  
  
The young woman sat down heavily by the grave her fingers tracing lightly over the words on the stone marking the piece of land that had taken her friend forever. She was wearing all black and so was the boy with her. She seemed composed but the boy was a mess. His eyes had tears in them and were red rimmed.  
  
"Why?" he kept sobbing over and over again.  
  
The young woman shrugged and uttered a small sob. The boy reacted by fumbling in his pocket for a clean tissue. Finding one at last he held it out to her. She took it and smiled sadly. "I couldn't save him Mondo"  
  
"That wasn't you're fault!" Mondo cried more tears falling now. "If you want to blame any one blame him!"  
  
The woman stood and took one last look at the grave before walking away. Mondo stayed a moment more before hurrying after Jesse.  
  
James choked on a scream as he relived that viewing for the third time that morning. He tried to control his breathing as he sat up. This caused a wave of dizziness to overcome him and he had to lean against the cell door for support. The day's meal left untouched where the guards had left it. James was hungry but he couldn't bring himself to eat. It wouldn't matter any way now. He was going to die that was certain. James knew this because he had seen it. He felt better than he had done the previous day when Giovanni had forced him to view all those gym and trainer battles. But this was not enough, James still felt exhausted and no longer had the strength to bother to try and refuse whatever Giovanni wanted. His headache was more or less constant. This was not good, as Lillian had told him. James was terrified that he would fall asleep and never wake. Doing that viewing into his own future had not been wise but it showed Jesse and Mondo at his grave. Death for James was certain now. He knew Giovanni didn't care what happened to him. James didn't want to die but he didn't have the strength to live. Giovanni would be back soon to force him into more viewings and an early grave. James could hear footsteps now. He huddled into a ball on the floor of the cell hoping that Giovanni might assume he was sleeping and come back later.  
  
"James?" it wasn't Giovanni but his secretary. James raised his head slightly just too let her know that he was awake. "You haven't eaten? James you have to eat some thing"  
  
"What's the point?" James asked softly.  
  
"Giovanni was concerned. He sent me to see if you need any thing" Dawn set down a bundle on the cell floor. "What's this?"  
  
"A change of clothes and a couple of blankets. Giovanni was furious when he found out how those guards were treating you"  
  
James laughed bitterly "Yes he was really concerned Dawn. Drop the act Giovanni doesn't care what happens to me"  
  
"You're wrong this time" Dawn snapped. "Giovanni requires more viewings later so you'd better start getting better or it will be on my head if you die"  
  
"Maybe I want to die"  
  
"James we both know you don't want that" Dawn said. She left after that and slammed the door on her way out. James thought about what she said and it was true. But if he died then Giovanni would loose. He would no longer be a slave. If he lived then Giovanni would use him to cause more pain and suffering to innocent people. James wanted to see Jesse again. He had to speak with her just to tell her he was sorry. He had been so distant towards her the last month they had spent together. James wanted to explain why and that it was the future sight making him act like that. James got changed but still made no effort to eat. Even escape seemed out of reach to him. But still a plan was forming in his tired mind. After the last gym had fallen Giovanni might forget about him long enough to rest up. Then maybe James could try to escape. But right this minute James couldn't think of any thing else than resting. He had barely closed his eyes before Giovanni came back. 


	13. Reunions and Tears

1 Chapter 12: Reunions and Tears  
  
"Morty will send out Gastly first" James whispered the picture in his head was faint and distant but he couldn't stop now. Not while Giovanni was staring expectantly at him. Morty was the forth gym leader of Johto and Giovanni had told James he had to view up till Morty and then he could rest. This brought a little comfort to the male but at least death wasn't so close any more. Through it was still certain. James had repeated the viewing of his own future as Giovanni dragged him from the prison and back to the office. It was the same. James was going to die. The only difference this time was that there was no one at his grave. Well no one who cared, just his parents and those dumb twerps. It was because Jesse must have found out what he was doing. She would not agree with him helping Giovanni. Jesse would see him as a weakling, more so than she did already. James was a fool to let Giovanni use his friends against him and that was what Jesse would think. She could never love a weakling like him. Jesse needed some one strong like herself. Not some one like James who depended on her for every thing and was too weak to do any thing on his own.  
  
"James what happens next?" Giovanni demanded bringing James back from the depths of despair.  
  
"Morty orders Gastly to use nightshade" James started but the picture was breaking up like when a signal on a TV went wrong. The picture was getting fuzzy and out of focus. "Sir I can't" James said pleading with his Boss not to get mad. Giovanni got up and walked round to the male. James opened his eyes and the viewing vanished. "James all you have to do is half of what I would normally expect you too" Giovanni began quietly "That isn't too much to ask is it now?"  
  
"I'm sorry. I want to do it but…" a hand over his mouth silenced James.  
  
"Shut up. I don't want to hear you're excuses. Now try again"  
  
James nodded and hand was removed. He closed his eyes but the picture failed to come at all. In his panic James tried harder and a burst of pain shot through his head. He screamed and fell down sobbing relentlessly. Giovanni, if concerned by this, said nothing. He just waited until James seemed to recover somewhat. "What happened?" Giovanni asked.  
  
"I don't know" James stammered the pain still ringing round his head.  
  
"You fool!" Giovanni swung his arm out striking James round the face. He cried out again and could taste blood in his mouth. "This information is vital!" Giovanni yelled. "You will view it!"  
  
James was loath to try again but if he didn't then Jesse and Meowth would suffer.  
  
Nervously he got back into the chair and closed his eyes and without trying too hard thought of the Ecruteak City gym and Morty, the gym leader. The picture was a little clearer but not much. James could see Gastly facing off against the rocket girls Onix. The pain was refusing to go away and with every second of the viewing it was magnifying. James knew the end was near.  
  
The guard yawned sleepily. Man he was tired. Giovanni had sent him to Saffron City and back and was now expecting him to be on guard duty. What the hell was the point in that? His relief had not come yet so it looked like he was going to be stuck there all night. Maybe a few minutes rest wouldn't hurt after all there was no one about…? Just a few minutes shut eye…  
  
Jesse couldn't believe her luck. The only man on guard duty and he had fallen asleep. If Giovanni found out he would be killed. Well that just meant that she could get in easier. Before hand Jesse had got herself a black squad uniform from the base in Saffron City. White Rockets were rare and Jesse didn't want any one getting suspicious. On her way to Viridian City Jesse had noticed that the plain-clothes agent from the bed and breakfast had been following her but he disappeared when she was hiding the balloon in Pewter City. Jesse knew he must have got orders to be else where and he had possibly realised who she was and called Giovanni. Well none of that could be helped now. Jesse couldn't turn back and she wouldn't. James needed her and she wasn't going to let him down. She sneaked past the guard and into the main building. All agents had their own special access card for the doors once inside. That way Giovanni could monitor who was in the HQ at one time. Jesse had purchased a temporary access card too so Giovanni wouldn't know that she was inside the HQ. The Viridian City HQ was based too deep in the woods for Jesse's liking. It was too far away from the city so if she and James needed help then they would be out of luck She had taken one of the balloons from the base in Saffron too and if the rockets there noticed one was gone they would be in trouble. But Jesse had to abandon it in Pewter City. The HQ had a tracking system and any aircraft that shouldn't be in its airspace would be shot down. This stopped police from making raids from the air. As Jesse hurried inside she realised just how impossible the task of rescuing James would be. This HQ had allocated rooms for each team and a lot of storerooms and laboratories. There were 4 separate sections and endless corridors. James could be almost anywhere through the section that he was most likely to be in was the section that Jesse didn't want to go near. Giovanni's quarters. Rumours had it that Giovanni had his own private prison in one of the HQ's basements. Any other person would say it was impossible and give up but Jesse had made another vow to herself the minute she stepped inside the HQ. She was not going to leave without her friend.  
  
"Yous did what!" Meowth shouted  
  
Mondo cringed from the cat's wrath "I couldn't stop her"  
  
"Couldn't stop her or wouldn't stop her Mondo?" Meowth yelled. His fear of being left alone rising up again at Jesse's absence and taking control. "Jesse can save him" Mondo said confidently.  
  
"No she cannot!" Meowth was furious at how naïve and stupid Mondo was being. "Jesse will just get herself shot!"  
  
"You were coming to rescue him too!" Mondo snapped back.  
  
"Yeah but I know how Team Rocket operates better dan Jesse. She doesn't have a chance without Meowth!"  
  
"I know" Mondo bit his lip "But she was so determined Meowth. She loves James enough to go after him"  
  
"And every body knows dat love is blind" Meowth shouted back. "Dats why we say it is evil in da motto Mondo! It makes people do crazy tings!"  
  
"I thought James was you're friend?"  
  
This calmed Meowth down a bit "He is Mondo. I love dem both like dey are my trainers. Da thought of loosing even one of dem is killing me but if I lost both of dem den…I don't know Mondo"  
  
"I'm sorry" Mondo sniffed "I should have stopped her"  
  
"She wouldn't have listened to yous any way"  
  
"I know but I should have tried"  
  
"Well da main ting is dat yous told me with plenty of time now come on"  
  
"Where are we going Meowth?"  
  
"We're going ta save da day dats what! Dose 2 always need Meowth ta bail dem out of trouble"  
  
"Meowth Jesse made me promise to look after you. I don't think us following her is such a good idea"  
  
Meowth sighed "Mondo as much as I know it is gonna shock yous Jesse isn't always right about every ting. If she does get ta James den she will need us ta be dare to help out"  
  
Mondo smiled "You're right. We have to get to Viridian City right away!"  
  
Jesse's feet were starting to go numb. She had been crouched underneath a table in one of the store-rooms for over an hour listen to the guards conversation hoping that they would start talking about James and where he was. So far all they had done was moan about Giovanni and the nearness of the completion of world domination. "I heard he's gone crazy with the idea of power," one said.  
  
"Yeah I heard that too" other agreed.  
  
"We get the shit jobs like patrolling for that traitor"  
  
"Yeah not as bad as we got! Some one stole a gun and a couple of boxes of bullets from the storeroom in sector 3. Dawn said the Boss is convinced that it's the traitor behind it"  
  
"We have to guard the bloody area," his friend added  
  
"I say we get out of here. The police can't be far behind now"  
  
"Giovanni's plan is coming unstuck any way. You know he had some weapon or other that is secret? Well apparently it's stopped working or some thing. The combat unit and agents want to go out to Johto as soon as possible but the information on the gym matches has stopped. Giovanni was in a right state about it. Dawn told them to be patient but when time is running short like that then we'll either have to abandon the entire operation or move in without this information"  
  
"Giovanni won't abandon it. I heard that Jill Andrews was killed just for saying the wrong thing and Lillian Jackson, the doctor. She messed up with some experiment or other. Giovanni is so pissed off with her. She'll be next I dare say"  
  
The guards then seemed to get bored and moved away but Jesse didn't have to worry. It was obvious to her what they were talking about. Giovanni was using James to view gym matches against agents and have the advantage. That's what happened to all the gyms in Kanto! But for some reason James had stopped viewing and now the plan was getting messed up. Maybe James escaped or worse he…Jesse blinked back tears. He wasn't dead, if he were then Jesse was sure she would feel it if he had died. She climbed out from under the table and was met by a girl. Jesse backed up quickly looking round for a way to escape but then she noticed some thing. The girl seemed more alarmed to see her.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Jesse asked finally.  
  
"I could ask you the same thing" the girl snapped back.  
  
"I'm looking for a guy. He's got purple hair and green eyes. You haven't seen him round here have you? He's my partner James" Jesse explained. The girl was not in uniform so Jesse assumed she was not of Team Rocket after all no one was allowed in the HQ without wearing a Team Rocket uniform.  
  
The flicker of recognition flashed across the girl's face but it was only for a second. "I haven't seen him" she replied carefully "But I did hear some of the white squad talking about some guy being locked up in the basement. What's you're name?"  
  
"Jesse"  
  
"I'm Talia. I was looking for my Pokemon. Some stupid Team Rocket guy stole them"  
  
"Well you won't find them in here" Jesse told her "The Boss ships them out to a secret location in Johto"  
  
"Thanks" Talia said cheerfully "I suppose I should be going. See ya"  
  
Jesse watched her walk off with a feeling of doubt. Giovanni would not allow a Pokemon trainer to wander round the HQ at any time let alone a time when it was crucial to have every thing under control. Still Jesse now knew where James was. Not giving Talia a second thought she hurried along the corridor towards the basement entrance. Jesse just hoped that she could get in there without too much trouble.  
  
Talia watched the young woman hurry on her way. She knew Jesse would never get to where they were holding James without some sort of distraction. Talia reached for the gun on her belt. Then drawing it she fired three shots into the air. Sure enough she heard shouts of the guards coming. They saw her and Talia ran them close behind. Her reasons for helping Jesse get James out were simple. If James escaped then it would hurt Giovanni. Maybe she wouldn't have to kill James after all…  
  
The throbbing in James' head had died down since he was led back to the prison. Lillian had been called into see him a few minutes before. James didn't understand why the doctor did this too him. Lillian was the last person he would have thought would do this. Then again Lillian was ambitious. Ambition could drive people to do crazy things. Giovanni told him that he would do the other viewings in the afternoon thus sealing James' fate. The image of his own grave strong as ever. James lay down on the floor of the prison and pulled one of the blankets that Dawn had brought over himself. The food the guards brought him for the afternoon was ignored. James still didn't know what to do. Giovanni would take complete control of the world if he did those viewings. But if he didn't Jesse and Meowth would pay the price. James started to sob quietly burying his head in his hands. If Giovanni took over then others would die. Could James help bring such misery to people and Pokemon that didn't deserve it? James wondered what the future would be like for them. As he attempted to see this the sharp pain that he had felt before returned. Screaming in agony he curled up into a tighter ball. What was this pain? Why did it hurt him so? It refused to go away and seemed to get stronger. James lay still shivering with exhaustion and the cold. The pain too was making him shake all over. Maybe he would die before Giovanni came back. It felt like he was dying. Would that be so bad? But he hadn't done any thing wrong! All his life he just wanted to be some one. Not like this through. James did not want to be remembered as the one who assisted Giovanni in taking over the world. Sobbing harder he suddenly wanted Jesse. When they were about 10 they went for a walk in the park and were attacked by a flock of Pidgettos. Jesse had thrown herself on top of him to shield James from their sharp beaks and claws. He had cried all the same even through it was Jesse who got hurt. She didn't utter a word and held him until the birds gave up and flew away. Jesse always made him feel safe. James wanted her now. He was so frightened. This future sight was killing him and he wanted Jesse to hold him for the end. "Jesse" he whispered softly. Hearing her name out loud brought him some comfort.  
  
"James?"  
  
"What?" he looked up. His vision clouded by tears James could have sworn he saw her the other side of his prison. But that had to be impossible. He had dreamed many times that she was here.  
  
"Oh James what has he done to you?"  
  
There was no mistaking that voice. It was her! "Jesse" James struggled to go to her but the pain wouldn't allow it. Uttering a defeated cry he sank down. "Its ok James" Jesse was saying now "I'll get you out of there just hang on"  
  
A few seconds later James heard the door opening as Jesse picked the lock. Then Jesse hurried over to him and hugged him tightly. James hugged her back never wanting to let her go again.  
  
"Jesse the pain. It's hurting me"  
  
"James we have to get out of here. The guards were distracted by some thing but they'll be back" she said, then she noticed that James wasn't listening. "James we have to go!"  
  
"I can't. I can't walk Jesse. It hurts. You go save yourself". James knew he didn't have the strength to move. True he wanted his Jesse to hold him but if she stayed then Giovanni would kill her. James didn't want her to die too.  
  
"Shut up!" Jesse released him and slapped him hard across the cheek. "Don't start getting all damn noble on me James because it just doesn't suit you! I told Meowth and Mondo I would get you out and I will!"  
  
"Jesse I'm sorry. The future sight it showed me my death. Jesse I'm going to die"  
  
These words ripped through her and Jesse felt as through her heart would break. "James you are not going to die! The future sight shows you a possible out come of the future. If you stay here then yes you could die but you're coming with me! That will give you a chance. Now come on!"  
  
James shook his head "Jess I can't. Please don't make me"  
  
"You are getting out of here even if I have to drag you out myself!"  
  
James wasn't listening to her! Whatever was going on inside of him it was clouding his judgement and nothing Jesse could say would make him think otherwise. He continued to cry and buried his face in her lap. Fury built up inside of her. Giovanni would pay for this one day but Jesse had to get James out of here. But how?  
  
"Jesse the future sight…" James began but Jesse cut him off.  
  
"James that isn't important now"  
  
"It was Giovanni. He used me for his experiment. I wasn't ill it was Giovanni and those scientists"  
  
Jesse couldn't make sense out of what he was telling her but they had to move now.  
  
"James listen to me. If we don't get you out of here yes you will die. Lean on me and I will get you out" Jesse tried to help him up but James whimpered in pain and just held onto her like a child.  
  
Jesse's temper then snapped. She prized James' hands from round her waist and stepped back. "James you listen to me damn it. You are not going to die! You are getting out of this whether you like it or not. We'll leave Team Rocket behind and go away some where just the three of us. James I don't want to spend the rest of my life without you. I'd sooner stay here with you until Giovanni comes. Then I'll die protecting you"  
  
This speech snapped James out of his pain to some extent. He wiped his eyes and stared up at her.  
  
"You'd die for me?"  
  
"James I would give my life just to take away the pain"  
  
"You value our friendship that much?"  
  
Jesse knew she should tell him now how much she loved him but it was not the time. James was hurting and needed strong, determined, fearless Jesse. There would be time for confessions of the heart later. "James that friendship is the most precious thing in the world to me" she said instead.  
  
"Jesse" he sniffed wiping away more tears.  
  
"Come on" Jesse helped James stagger to his feet. "I'll get you out of here"  
  
"How touching" a voice sneered from the doorway "But if you think you're going any where then you are very much mistaken" 


	14. The Confrontation

Chapter 13: The Confrontation  
  
Jesse stopped in her tracks and glaring angrily at her rival. Memories of how much pain and suffering Meowth had been in flashed before her eyes. But a fight would draw attention to them. Jesse knew she would have to try and stay calm. James was still clinging to her arm and was shaking badly.  
  
"Get out of my way Cassidy" Jesse hissed "I am taking him out of here and you can't stop me"  
  
"You know you're problem Jess?" Cassidy sneered "You always assume the worst in people"  
  
"In you're case I think its justified" Jesse snapped. "You could have killed Meowth"  
  
"I think you two better sit down" Butch spoke up for the first time.  
  
"I'm not taking orders from you" Jesse replied.  
  
"You see this" Butch held up a communicator "I press one button and Giovanni will be down here with at least 10 of his henchmen"  
  
Jesse knew she was beaten. She nodded slightly at James before sitting down. He sat next to her practically leaning on her shoulder. His breathing was too ragged and the breaths he managed to take easily were too sharp and painful for Jesse's liking. He needed a doctor and fast.  
  
Butch and Cassidy were watching Jesse to see what she did next. Jesse ignored them and put an arm round her partner holding him close to her. "It'll be ok" she whispered "I'm not going to let any one hurt you again I promise"  
  
Jesse then turned to Butch and Cassidy "He's in a bad way. Let me take him out of this place"  
  
"I don't know if we can do that," Butch said. "Giovanni would be pretty mad with us to say the least if we let you go"  
  
"Look" Jesse started but Cassidy held up a hand to quieten her.  
  
"We want to know exactly what is going on. Why is he sick?" she asked.  
  
"The future sight has a curse," Jesse said softly. "Too many viewings can cause this to happen. He needs to get help or at least to rest. If Giovanni gets hold of James again then…"  
  
"We can call for Lillian" Cassidy said after considering what Jesse was saying.  
  
"No I need to get James out of here" Jesse protested. "He'll die! Cassidy please I'm begging you"  
  
"You're begging me?" Cassidy smiled slyly this was getting more and more interesting. "Just how much is you're partner worth to you?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"If we help you what is in it for us?"  
  
"I can't believe you!" Jesse shouted. "You hope to gain some thing out of James' suffering?"  
  
Cassidy laughed "You don't get something for nothing in this world Jess. So how much is he worth to you?"  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Well let me think…Giovanni would kill us if he knew so I should think a fair bit"  
  
"We've got money," Jesse said quickly. She dug in her pocket and pulled out a couple of £20's. "Take this as a deposit. I'll pay you more when we get out"  
  
"How much is there?" Butch wanted to know.  
  
"Butch shut up!" Cassidy shouted. "I thought as much," she added talking to Jesse now. "You'd do any thing for him wouldn't you?"  
  
"Yes" Jesse replied without hesitation.  
  
Cassidy smiled slightly. "I thought so" then she took the money still clutched in Jesse's hand.  
  
"You'll help me?"  
  
"Yeah" Cassidy said rolling her eyes "But we'd better hurry before Giovanni gets back".  
  
Jesse turned back to James who all this time had listened silently clinging to his best friend. "Come on we're getting out of here," she said softly. James nodded and with renewed determination he managed to stand on his own. Jesse held onto him as they made their way up and out of the basement.  
  
"Meowth I really don't think we should get involved" Mondo protested lamely. Meowth had wasted no time in forming a plan to help Jesse and James escape the HQ. "Dis is da only way dat we can without getting dem in more trouble" he snapped at the boy. Mondo hung his head and kicked at a few stones on the ground. Once they had got to Viridian City they had learnt that it was completely over run by Team Rocket as was the rest of Kanto. But this was an advantage as it meant that they fitted in better.  
  
"Look" Meowth explained "If we disable da power den Giovanni will be preoccupied and dat will provide a distraction dat Jess will need. Yous do want ta help her don't yous?"  
  
"Of course I do" Mondo said a little bit hurt that Meowth could think otherwise. "But what if Giovanni realises that it is a distraction?"  
  
Meowth knew what Mondo was saying but he couldn't do nothing. Jesse and James were his best friends and he had to help them. Jesse had stayed with him even when she knew that he had betrayed James to Butch and Cassidy. Mondo's faith in Jesse's ability to get James out was unshakeable but Meowth was more pessimistic. Giovanni always got what he wanted and if Jesse stood in his way then she would die. Meowth desperately wanted to help. He felt he owed it to James. The thought of loosing his friends left him with an aching pain in his heart that refused to go away. But Meowth was tough, like Jesse. He would not show any weakness in front of Mondo. The boy needed him to be strong. If Meowth cracked up then Mondo would too and right now Mondo was also terrified of his idols being hurt or worse…Meowth shook his head to clear his head of these thoughts.  
  
"I'm sorry Mondo. I know yous care for dem. Dey are da family dat yous never had."  
  
"You care for them too" Mondo bit his lip to stop himself from crying. "We have to do this"  
  
Getting the power box outside the HQ was going to be harder than they thought. Originally Mondo was going to distract the man guarding it whilst Meowth disabled the power. He had seen Giovanni enter the code to switch it off when he had been top cat and had memorised it for future note. But there was one problem. The box was off the ground. Normally this wouldn't have been a problem but Meowth could not jump very well with his leg and was having trouble walking as it was.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Meowth said.  
  
Mondo looked thoughtful for a minute and then said. "I'll use Ditto to help us"  
  
"What can he do?" Meowth asked at Mondo released the transform pokemon. Ditto was strong, as Meowth had seen when it battled Jesse's Arbok a little over a year ago. Arbok had beaten Ditto but the little pink Pokemon had been a tough opponent. "Ditto transform into a Meowth" Mondo commanded. With a flash of light Meowth saw a perfect copy of himself standing before him.  
  
"Ditto. We need you to go with Meowth to disable the power. He'll tell you what to do ok?"  
  
"Meowth" Ditto replied nodding its head.  
  
Meowth and Ditto hid in the bushes whilst Mondo hurried up to the guard.  
  
"We need you're help in the gym" Mondo said to him. "There's some Pokemon trainers that escaped from Saffron. They are trying to start a fight in there"  
  
The guard had heard of Giovanni's present bad mood and nodded before racing off Mondo behind him. "Ok den" Meowth said to Ditto as they hurried towards the power box. It consisted of a fenced off area with a metal pole in it. At the top of the pole was the metal box that contained the security system for over riding the power for the HQ. Most people who walked by it thought it supplied electricity for the gym and in a sense it did. Part of the electricity was channelled to the Viridian City gym. The box could be opened by hand and if you pressed in the right code on the control panel then the power supply would be shut off. Giovanni was the only one who knew what the code was except for Meowth. Ditto looked at him questionably when they paused by the pole. "Yous hafta climb up dare and press in da code. It is 234JKB5"  
  
"Meowth?"  
  
"What yous don't know how ta read?" Meowth sighed. "Ok den watch dis" he grabbed a twig up from the ground and wrote the numbers and letters out in the dust. "Dey look like dis. Do ya tink yous can do it now?"  
  
Ditto nodded and climbed up the pole. Minutes went by and Meowth was beginning to worry when he heard the automatic click that signalled that the power had been shut down.  
  
Meowth and Ditto hurried to the spot where they had arranged to meet with Mondo. They had done all they could do. The rest was up to Jesse. All they could do was wait.  
  
"What is going on?" Giovanni shouted angrily. His office had just been enveloped in complete darkness. Dawn came in holding a candle. She set it down on the edge of desk. "The power has been shut down sir" she stated.  
  
"What? No one has authorisation to do this…" Giovanni broke off. He remembered Meowth seeing the code he put in. If Meowth was here then that meant Jesse was also here some where. The cat had unintentionally let Giovanni know that they were coming ultimately giving him the advantage.  
  
"The guard said that some rocket boy told him of fighting in the gym but when he got there, there was no fighting sir" Dawn continued.  
  
"Mondo" Giovanni said more to himself than Dawn. "He would do any thing for those three"  
  
"Do you want me to organise a search of the building sir?"  
  
"No Dawn. I think I know where they will be heading. I want you to call Butch and Cassidy on their communicator. No one is to go down to that prison. If Jesse or Meowth show up I want them brought straight to me"  
  
"Yes sir"  
  
Giovanni waited until Dawn had gone before smiling to himself. He was well aware that Butch and Cassidy had helped James escape. He had been informed minutes before the power went out. This was a game to him. Cassidy at least he knew would sell off even her own partner to save her neck. James could, as Giovanni discovered, be manipulated by words and Jesse loved James and so would do any thing to save him. Butch was the same as Cassidy. Giovanni didn't want to loose Butch and Cassidy. They were competent agents most of the time but they could be replaced. James he needed alive at all costs for his plan to succeed but maybe he could use him to teach Jesse never to cross him. Jesse and Meowth would be killed; Mondo was a different matter. The kid was bright and Giovanni had high hopes for him at first. But the kid also possessed James' innocence. Well Giovanni didn't need to decide this minute. He would bide his time for now. Jesse knew that there was no way out of the HQ and could wait. Giovanni needed the power back on. If he went after them now then the chances were that they would escape. Giovanni couldn't allow that to happen. The power cut gave them the advantage for now but it would not last. Even with the power down leaving the HQ would be almost impossible. Jesse and her friends would just walk into his hands sooner or later….  
  
"We have to keep going" Cassidy said impatiently putting her hands on her hips and staring down at Jesse and James. Butch was keeping look out and seemed as tense and nervous as Cassidy was especially as the power had gone out minutes before. This gave them an advantage for now as most of the agents in the HQ would go out to fix the problem but that would not last.  
  
"He's trying his best" Jesse snapped gesturing to James who was leaning back against the wall taking a few minutes rest. "What if we're discovered?" Cassidy demanded "Its ok for him. Giovanni needs him. We're all expendable"  
  
"Shut your mouth Cassidy" Jesse growled and turned back to James "Is it bad again?"  
  
James smiled weakly "Just tired". It was true that just standing was tiring but the pain in his head had refused to go away. James didn't want Jesse to know this. He still felt as through he would die. Every time he attempted to view some thing the pain came on and there was nothing. Jesse was unaware of this and hardly noticed when his grip on her arm grew tighter with every jolt of pain shooting through his exhausted mind. "We have to keep moving" Jesse said gently tugging at his arm. James nodded and with his friends help he was able to take a few steps before collapsing against her completely. Jesse's leg nearly buckled under his weight but she resolved not to let James know this. She had thought she could take the weight seeing he had lost so much of it over the past week but now it was beginning to take its toll. I don't know if I can keep going she thought in panic. Cassidy seemed to sense this as she said "Butch go and help her or we'll never get out of here"  
  
Butch shot Cassidy a look before grabbing hold of James' other arm. "Come on James lean on me as well"  
  
"Thanks Botch" James said smiling slightly when he saw the scowl on the others face at the use of the nickname. For James the next ten minutes passed by in a haze. He couldn't believe how determined Jesse was to help him. Of course their friendship was the most important thing in the world to James too but back in the prison he had got the feeling that Jesse wanted to tell him some thing else. But there was no way that Jesse felt the way he did. Jesse was a strong young woman just like her mother; she deserved some one better than him. Because of James they could all be caught and killed. Maybe every one was right about him. He was a worthless do nothing. James had never wanted to believe this but now he knew it to be true. 


	15. Talia's Sacrifice

Chapter 14: Talia's Sacrifice  
  
Talia watched the men assembling outside Giovanni's office. She couldn't get too close and once the power had come back on Giovanni had moved quickly. Soon he would send out a team to collect James from Jesse and the others. Talia didn't recognise the rockets helping Jesse. They were in the black squad, which surprised her. The members of that squad she had met were ruthless and almost as evil as Giovanni himself. Maybe they had connections with Jesse and James that run deeper than just Team Rocket. Talia gripped the gun at her side. Could she still do this? Jesse, from what she had seen and heard, was trying to hard to save her friend and Talia was going to kill him any way. Talia didn't want to hurt James. He was the most gentle person she had ever met. Through Talia had not known him for long she felt that if Jesse lost him then it would be a great loss indeed. Jesse, Talia was sure, was in love with James. She obviously cared about him at the least. Talia was going to do more than kill a human being. She would take away Jesse's partner and only love. But still the desire to see the pain on Giovanni's face when he lost the one person whom he controlled and could rule the world with. Giovanni would suffer and could ultimately result in the rocket leaders death if Talia played her cards right. If James died then Jesse would want revenge. Maybe she could use that to destroy the man she hated most in the world.  
  
Jesse and Cassidy looked up as the power came back. Now they had a race against time to get out of the HQ before Giovanni discovered that James was gone.  
  
"Its this way to the stairs to sector A" Cassidy said allowing no emotion into her voice.  
  
James seemed to be getting worse. He had stopped speaking and was relying more and more on Jesse and Butch to keep walking. Jesse was aware that he was trying to use the future sight. She could feel him tense up and hear him whimper softly under his breath. What was he doing? James was so sure it would kill him and yet he was still doing viewings? Jesse wanted to tell him to stop but she was afraid. Afraid of what through? James was killing himself and she was letting him. It hadn't taken Jesse long to work out why James was so ill. Even through she had never said anything she had noticed how tired he had been when they were using the Future Sight for their teams successes. Maybe if she had said something then this could have all been prevented. But it didn't matter now. All that mattered was getting James as far away from Giovanni as soon as possible. Or Jesse knew it was not only James who would suffer.  
  
"James stop that" she whispered in his ear as they paused for breath.  
  
"I can't see any thing" was his reply "Its all gone Jesse"  
  
"You're exhausting yourself James. Just relax"  
  
"I can't" James said. "It hurts…I have to see…"  
  
"Do it again and I will make you stop!" Jesse shouted angrily "God James what do I have to say to get it through to you! You will die if you stay in here! But I'm not going to let that happen!"  
  
"Sorry" he sniffed "I just can't see it"  
  
"James that doesn't matter" Jesse hugged him tightly feeling bad that she had yelled at him. "It may be for the best". If the future sight had by some miracle gone then Jesse realised that she would be happier. Giovanni was the first and would not be the last person to take advantage of James' future sight. Jesse paused by the stairs that Cassidy was all ready climbing up. "Will you be ok with the stairs?" she asked James.  
  
He nodded still reeling from her shouting.  
  
"Cassidy wait up!" Butch called as he lost sight of his friend.  
  
She didn't reply. Butch frowned as if sensing what must have happened. "Wait here" he said to Jesse. He let go of James' arm and hurried to the top of the stairs. "Jesse what's happening?" James asked.  
  
Jesse shook her head and clung onto him. Seconds later they heard yelling.  
  
"Jesse get out of here!" they heard Butch shouting then there were a couple of shots and Butch was silent. The only thing that could be heard was Cassidy screaming. "Come on" Jesse started to drag James back down the stairs as fast as she could. Jesse could hear footsteps behind them and this made her move faster. James couldn't keep up the fast pace for much longer. His legs buckled beneath him sending Jesse and himself falling down the remaining stairs. Jesse landed on her stomach and rolled along the floor of the HQ. She slammed into the opposite wall and came to a stop. Jesse sat up a million stars before her eyes. Rubbing her eyes to clear her vision she looked round for James. He was lying further away in a heap on the floor. "James" Jesse started to go to him when she heard the sound of a gun being loaded. She looked round and what she saw made her heart sink. Giovanni and ten men one of which had Cassidy in his grip. Jesse couldn't see Butch anywhere. Cassidy was sobbing quietly and this earned a slap from one of the other men. "Stop yer crying bitch" the man who slapped her hissed.  
  
Jesse took this distraction to try to get to James. "Don't move" another man shouted aiming his gun at her. "You move an inch in his direction and my men will kill you" Giovanni said coldly but with a flicker of amusement at her hopeless situation in his eyes. James had sat up now and on seeing Giovanni had backed away. "What are you afraid of James?" he called. "I don't want to harm you"  
  
James didn't reply and glanced to Jesse then back to Giovanni again.  
  
"James come here" Giovanni continued.  
  
"No"  
  
"If you don't then you're friend will die"  
  
"James don't listen to him," Jesse shouted angrily.  
  
"Don't be a fool James. I have 2 here I can kill now and 2 more I can find. One of you're friends is already dead. Do you really want to see more die?"  
  
So he killed Butch, James thought still looking at Jesse. Giovanni will kill her anyway. Then it all made sense in his aching mind! The viewing that showed him his grave. Jesse was not in the second one because she too died! Giovanni killed her too. Not only would he die but his Jesse would die too! And maybe Meowth, Cassidy and Mondo. James was terrified. He didn't want to help Giovanni and he didn't want to die. But if he didn't then Jesse would loose her life and he would be the one who ended it! Maybe not in a psychical sense but if he refused what Giovanni wanted then he may as well of.  
  
"Ok" James said at last. "But if you harm Jesse or any of the others in any way then I will not use the future sight for you. And if you kill them then you will not have anything to blackmail me with. You see I am beyond caring what you do to me"  
  
"You cannot give me orders!" Giovanni roared in fury. James had a point but he was not going to be outsmarted by this idiot. "If you do not do as I say then every one whose ever met you will suffer! Do you hear me James? You're friends, you're family, you're enemies. Every one who has ever laid eyes on you will die!"  
  
Cassidy watched as James took a hesitant step towards the Boss. Butch was dead, she had seen Giovanni's men kill him. She had killed him with her greed. She knew how much money Jesse and James had made from completing those missions using the future sight. It was one of the things they had checked out. Cassidy was jealous that they got more for completing one mission than she did completing three! She wanted that much money and had killed her own partner and friend to get it. She may as well of pulled the trigger. Cassidy knew there was one thing she could do for them now. Help them escape. Cassidy struggled and managed to break free from the man holding her. He cried out in surprise and made a lung for her. Cassidy dodged him and made for the stairs. "Get her!" Giovanni yelled. They were distracted. Cassidy knew they would catch her and probably kill her but despite what Jesse may think she did value the friendship they once had. If she could help them get away then she would do it.  
  
Jesse wasted no time in racing to James whilst Cassidy made her dash for the stairs.  
  
"Thank you" Jesse whispered as she and James made a run for it. Behind her Jesse heard a triumphant cry as one of Giovanni's men caught Cassidy. She turned back knowing she had to see what became of her old friend. The man who caught her hit her hard over the head and she fell down. Then Giovanni noticed that his slave was escaping. "James go!" Jesse shouted shoving him forward.  
  
"After them you fools!" Giovanni screamed. Jesse felt terror as she heard them coming. Not terror for her but terror for her friend. Jesse nearly ran into him as James stopped dead.  
  
"James move!" Jesse cried. Then realising that she wasn't helping him she grabbed his arm. "Lean on me come on!"  
  
"Jesse look" James said.  
  
Jesse looked passed him. Talia was standing a few metres away. She was smirking at Jesse and this made her feel very uneasy. At that moment Giovanni and his guards caught up with them. Jesse and James backed away and towards Talia. Jesse felt sure that some thing was going to happen. She was right. Talia was next to them in 2 strides and grabbed hold of James pulling him away from Jesse and the other rockets. "Talia what are you doing?" Jesse demanded. Both she and half of Giovanni's men made towards Talia and James but she pulled back further and produced a gun. James' eyes went wide and he tried to pull away but in his weakened state Talia had the advantage.  
  
She held James tightly round the waist with one hand pinning his arms by his sides and the other hand held the gun that was pressed to his head. "Talia don't be a fool," Giovanni said motioning for his men to back off. Jesse also backed up but not as far as Giovanni had. "You are the fool Giovanni" was the cool reply. "To think what you did to me would go without revenge"  
  
Jesse frowned "Talia you said you were a Pokemon trainer?"  
  
"I lied" Talia snapped. "Giovanni murdered my partner and best friend."  
  
"You were all traitors. What do you hope to achieve by all this?" Giovanni demanded.  
  
Talia laughed shortly. "Do you really have to ask?"  
  
"Talia let James go" Jesse pleaded taking a step towards her friend "He has no part in this"  
  
"You are wrong" Talia hissed hatred burning in her eyes. "He has everything to do with this"  
  
Whilst this was going on James was keeping himself very still. He didn't need the future sight to see where this was heading. He didn't want to die like this. He struggled again but Talia's hold on him was firm. She pressed the gun harder against his head "Keep still James. Struggling will make it worse"  
  
James did as she said his heart beating faster now as Jesse took another tentative step towards them. Jesse could get shot if she tried to help him. "Keep back" Talia's finger was on the trigger now. James stifled a cry and looked pleadingly at Jesse. She sighed in defeat and stepped back.  
  
"Talia what has this got to do with James?" Jesse asked.  
  
Talia ignored her and stared directly at Giovanni as she spoke. "Do you know what it is like to watch someone you love being killed in front of you're eyes?"  
  
"Love is for the weak Talia" Giovanni replied coldly.  
  
"Yes that is what you always say isn't it Giovanni? Well I'll tell you this. I desired to be with my partner Taylor forever. It was the one thing is this sorry world that would make me happy. Well I can't can I? You killed him!"  
  
"Taylor was a traitor Talia" Giovanni seemed bored with the conversation. He turned to the man standing nearest him. "Get her out of my way"  
  
"Sir" he stammered "We can't shoot. We could hit the boy sir"  
  
Giovanni looked angry for a second and then calm again. "Hold you're fire"  
  
"We did what we had to do" Talia continued "I had to save my best friend. She wanted to kill you after the Silph mission killed her partner. She loved him like I loved Taylor. I only betrayed you because it was an easier way of revenge than trying to kill you. You killed Taylor for trying to help a friend. Then you force me to live in that prison in torment of what had happened!"  
  
"Talia you are a fool" Giovanni repeated. "Team Rocket does not tolerate traitors. You all knew the risks"  
  
"I desired Taylor and you took him from me" Talia ignored Giovanni's latest sentence. "Taylor was my only weakness. But I know you're only weakness too. You desire power as I desired Taylor. I was engaged to him! We were going to get married! I want you to know what it feels like to have the one thing you want so close and then ripped away from you!"  
  
"No" Jesse breathed quietly guessing what Talia was going to do.  
  
"What are you saying?" Giovanni asked panic beginning to show on his face.  
  
"I know what James is and I know how you've been using him. I also know that you need him to do 4 more viewings before you can take control of Johto like you have done the Orange Islands and here in Kanto"  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
"I want you too feel how I did when I saw my dreams and desires disappearing the moment Taylor died! If I kill James then you will have lost and that will give me the most satisfaction and you will know the pain I knew"  
  
"You kill him and my men will shoot you the moment he falls to the floor" Giovanni threatened. Talia laughed "Maybe so but it will give me happiness to know that I managed to hurt you. I will die laughing you heartless bastard"  
  
Giovanni knew he was beaten and said nothing.  
  
"Talia please" Jesse begged as she cried silently "Don't hurt him. James has done nothing to you"  
  
"Believe me Jesse if I could do this any other way I would" Talia said sadly. "But he has to pay"  
  
"Talia he's my best friend" Jesse continued between sobs. They had been so close and now she was going to loose James any way. She couldn't loose him now she just couldn't.  
  
"Nadine was my best friend and Giovanni killed her Jesse. What makes you think I will be different?"  
  
"Because you know what its like to loose a loved one" Jesse pleaded "You wouldn't force me to go through that would you?"  
  
Talia hesitated and relaxed her grip on James slightly. Could she give up her revenge? No she had waited to long for this moment. Nothing would change her mind.  
  
"Talia please"  
  
Talia found herself hesitating again. She could feel James trembling and he was crying too. Jesse must love him and maybe he loved her back as much as Talia knew Taylor loved her. This is silly she thought. I have to kill him but yet she found herself relaxing her grip on the gun. Talia knew that the minute she let go of James she would die.  
  
"Sorry Jesse but believe me this is for the best"  
  
"You are just as heartless as Giovanni" Jesse whispered looking away as tears stained her cheeks. She couldn't watch this.  
  
Talia put her finger back on the trigger but did not pull it. She saw Jesse trembling and sobbing looking away.  
  
That touched a recent and painful memory inside her…  
  
"Please don't hurt her!" Taylor shouted as Giovanni aimed the gun at Nadine's head. The young woman spat in Giovanni's face. "Leave it Taylor." She snapped.  
  
Giovanni pulled the trigger. Nadine slumped down her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Talia screamed as the red blood flowed from the neat bullet hole in her friend's head and onto the carpet. Giovanni pointed at her next. "No" Taylor said firmly. "You said one of us gets to live. Let it be Talia"  
  
"A noble sacrifice" Giovanni said coldly. "Why?"  
  
"I love her," Taylor said without hesitation. As he said these words Giovanni fired the gun and Talia's world shattered. It felt like every thing was moving in slow motion as she raced to her love grabbing his arm checking for a pulse even a faint one. There was no life. He was just like Nadine. Talia screamed and cried bitterly hugging his body to her own until Giovanni got bored of the scene.  
  
He snapped his fingers and the guards grabbed her up. Then he brought his face down to hers.  
  
"Taylor was a fool. The greatest punishment is to live with those images. He has given you the fate worse than death"  
  
"I will kill you Giovanni" Talia shouted as she was dragged from the room "I will kill you!"  
  
"You are just as heartless as Giovanni" Jesse's words pierced right through her. Talia lowered the gun. Giovanni and his men looked on apprehensively. Talia shoved James away from her and started firing in random at Giovanni and his men. One bullet nicked the rocket leader in the shoulder before he fired back. Talia cried out in agony as a bullet hit her in the chest. She went down dropping her own gun. James saw her fall and managed to crawl to her side. Giovanni called his men off when he realised that his slave could get shot. Talia smiled weakly up at him and Jesse.  
  
"I guess I did the right think huh?"  
  
"We might all die anyway" James replied.  
  
"I don't think so…" Talia coughed and James could see blood in the corner of her mouth. She would die. "Talia" he whispered.  
  
"You are too good James" Talia said coughing some more as blood filled her lungs. "Despite what you may believe"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I may be a bitch but I can see how you feel. I'm sorry James. I never really wanted to hurt you"  
  
"I know. Just try not to talk" James said.  
  
He could see the patch of red on her top getting darker and larger in size. Talia turned her head so she was facing Giovanni "You won't win" she hissed. "You're up against love"  
  
Then she turned to Jesse. "Take care of James"  
  
Talia closed her eyes and shuddered and then was still. Jesse stood slowly with James. They turned round and saw Giovanni and the remainder of the men that Talia hadn't killed with their guns pointed at them. 


	16. Jesse's Vow

Chapter 15: Jesse's vow  
  
Jesse pushed James behind her as she faced Giovanni and his men. "They won't hurt you again James I promise," she said.  
  
James looked down at Talia's body. That could be Jesse, his Jesse. And it still might be. He stepped away from Jesse and walked slowly and painfully towards his Boss. "James what are you doing?" she cried.  
  
"He's won Jesse" James whispered. "I have to give up"  
  
"No" Jesse grabbed hold of her best friend's arm.  
  
"Let Jesse go and I will do what you want" James said to Giovanni. "If you kill her then I will kill myself and you will never get the answers you want"  
  
Giovanni knew James was speaking the truth and anyway he could hunt Jesse down after James had done the viewings. He nodded "Jessica you may leave us"  
  
"No" Jesse said. "James is coming with me"  
  
"Jesse please go" James begged as another shoot of pain tore through his head.  
  
"Talia was willing to die for Taylor and I am willing to die for you" Jesse replied.  
  
"Well I won't let you" James shouted.  
  
"James I told you before. Being noble doesn't suit you!"  
  
"I am not being noble Jessica. I am telling you to go because I love you"  
  
"You love me?"  
  
"Forever Jesse"  
  
"Oh James" Jesse whispered. She wanted to tell him how much that meant to her but she couldn't find the words. The expression 'I love you' had been one Jesse feared and hated for so many years and now so long after her mother's death the one person who she knew could make her the happiest girl in the world was saying it too her. But James was speaking again now. "I know you don't love me Jesse. I know I'm not good enough for you. You need some one to protect you and look after you. I can't give you that. Go don't throw you're life away on me. I'm not worth it Jesse"  
  
This brought fresh tears to her eyes. James really thought he was not good enough for her? That was so far from the truth. And he did protect her. By looking after him Jesse had remained as strong as her mother, a characteristic that she had always wanted to keep for her mother's sake. James made her feel safe. After her mother died there had been no one Jesse really cared about to wake up with in the mornings. James gave her companionship and showed her how to love again. After Miyamoto died Jesse vowed never to love any one again. But she met James and as their friendship grew and they became older Jesse knew that she loved him with all her heart. It had just taken her a little while to realise it when she was in danger of loosing him. Now Giovanni was going to take James away from her just like he had taken her mother. Well Jesse was not going to let him. She had vowed to protect James and she was going to keep that promise.  
  
"James get back here right now," Jesse shouted. "I am not going to let him take you from me again"  
  
James looked back at her torn between what Jesse thought she wanted and his want to save her. In this hesitation Giovanni motioned for one of his men to grab James by the shoulders pulling him away from Jesse. She gave a cry and tried to pull James back but Jesse was too late. Giovanni gave a triumphant laugh "You are lucky I intend to honour my word Jessica" Giovanni said. "You can go but if you ever show you're face round here or go within a mile of James then I will kill you myself"  
  
Jesse sank down on her knees and buried her face in one hand in pretence of crying the other hand feeling behind her for the gun that Talia had dropped. "Stop this sobbing" Giovanni shouted. "Go or I will kill you"  
  
Jesse's hand closed around the gun. Smiling she took her other hand away from her face and gave Giovanni a look that reminded him of Miyamoto's victory gaze. For a fleeting second Giovanni thought that it was Miyamoto on her knees grinning wickedly before him and not her daughter. In that moment Jesse brought the gun out in front of her and fired but nothing happened. It was empty! This couldn't happen! She was so close to beating him! Giovanni was now the one to have the cocky gaze as he stared down at his helpless agent. James was struggling now tears streaming down his face, he knew that Jesse had just sealed her own fate.  
  
"You know Jessica you have guts," Giovanni said drawing his own gun. "I respected that in you're mother. But she was suffering from the same thing that you and James suffer from. Miyamoto's love for you ultimately destroyed all the evil in her. For a time I thought you would equal her but when I saw you and James together I realised that you are both worthless. But this is where you and James differ. Whilst he has the future sight he is useful. You have nothing to offer Team Rocket. I was going to honour my word as I said before. But I think I can get James to see things my way no matter what. Whilst you live he will be strong. If you die then there will be nothing left. After his little confession of the heart earlier I think its safe to assume that you're death will crush him"  
  
"You promised!" James shouted as Giovanni aimed his gun at Jesse. "Jesse no!"  
  
Giovanni laughed to himself as he placed a finger on the trigger. He was enjoying this immensely and James' reaction once his beloved fell down beside Talia would be even better.  
  
"POLICE! NOBODY MOVE!"  
  
Giovanni whirled round his eyes widened in shock as he saw Officer Jenny with dozens of other policemen and women. Most of them were holding Rocket agents with their hands handcuffed behind their backs. But backing Jenny up were 15 officers, which outnumbered Giovanni and his men by far. "Put down you're weapons," Jenny said next. The men with Giovanni did so but Jesse had a feeling that Giovanni would not give in that easily. Jenny uttered an order and the policemen advanced on Giovanni's men. The man holding James threw him to the floor. Jesse ran to him. "James?" she asked hardly daring to breathe. He nodded weakly to let her know that he was all right. Giovanni was not happy about being close to defeat. He felt what Talia had meant. All his dreams were coming crashing down around him. Everything he had done was amounting to nothing. It couldn't end like this! He had to do something fast. Giovanni pointed his gun in the air and fired at the lights on the ceiling. Jesse shrieked as the glass from them came crashing down around them. She threw herself on top of James to shield him. The HQ was plunged into darkness. Jesse could hear Officer Jenny yelling orders and then she felt someone haul her to her feet. "Jesse?" James called as he felt her weight shift. Jesse was about to reply when a hand clamped down over her mouth as she was dragged up. Jesse heard James cry out and she was then being pulled along. Jesse struggled but it was no good. Giovanni's grip on her was too strong. Jesse was in no doubt that the Rocket Boss had her and most probably had James too. Jesse realised also that he would kill her at least maybe James. Giovanni was beaten and he would not go down without taking them with him. The police were in a hopeless position. With the lights out they would have trouble organising themselves and they did not know their way around the HQ. Jesse felt tears in her eyes. She had failed James after all. Then the hand round her mouth was removed and she was thrown to the floor. It was light now as Giovanni had only taken out the corridor lights. Jesse looked around and instantly recognised the room they were in. It was Giovanni's office. The Persian, oblivious to what was going on was snoozing on Giovanni's desk. The Boss himself stood by the door holding James tightly with one hand and locking the door with the other. Giovanni smiled coldly and pushed James away from him. The male fell down beside Jesse in a heap on the floor. Jesse wanted to comfort him but there was nothing she could say. They were beaten and James knew it. Jesse only had the silver knife tucked away in her belt that she had stolen from the Saffron base to defend herself with and Giovanni had a gun. Jesse wished now she had taken a gun instead but you had to sign a form to take a gun and Domino monitored the forms. Jesse doubted that Giovanni's most trusted agent would let her take out a gun assuming that Domino knew at least some of the story. Giovanni chuckled and went over to his desk and picked up the phone keeping the gun trained on them as he dialled a number.  
  
"Get the combat unit over here immediately. We have a situation" Giovanni snapped to the person on the other end of the phone. "Right away sir" was the reply.  
  
Giovanni slammed the phone down and smiled coldly at Jesse and James. "My combat unit will get rid of the police," he said coolly. "Then nothing will stand in my way. There is just one other thing I have to take care of now".  
  
Giovanni once again levelled the gun at Jesse's head. She closed her eyes and awaited the pain.  
  
But the shot never came. Jesse opened her eyes scared of what she might see. But she didn't see anything. James was in front of her blocking Giovanni's aim. "James get out of my way" Giovanni shouted angrily. James shook his head "If you want to hurt Jesse then you'll have to shoot me first"  
  
Giovanni let out a scream of rage and lunged at James easily pushing him aside and grabbing hold of Jesse. He slammed her into the wall behind them and placed the gun barrel between her eyes. "See James I always win. Do you really think that you can stop me? You are more pathetic than I thought"  
  
"Jesse" James cried. He made another attempt to help her. Giovanni got a grip on Jesse's throat and with his hand holding the gun he turned on James. He lashed out catching James hard across the forehead with the gun. Jesse watched him horror as her friend fell down. He groaned once and then was still.  
  
Giovanni once again placed the gun between Jesse's eyes. "When he wakes the first thing he will see is you're body" Giovanni hissed. Jesse gasped as he choked off her air with one hand the other pressing the gun to her head tightly, a finger reaching for the trigger. Jesse let her eyes stray to her partner. She couldn't let this monster win. She had promised James she'd save him and she would. A smile formed on her lips, which startled Giovanni. "What now?" he demanded. Jesse brought the stolen knife up and plunged it into her Boss's chest. Giovanni didn't utter a sound and gripped the silver handle before falling to the floor. A hand flew to Jesse's mouth and she started to vomit at what she had just done. Giovanni grinned sardonically. She was as pathetic as her partner in his eyes was.  
  
"You are weak" Giovanni gasped with agony. The pain starting to come on now "You and James both are. I should never have…" he broke off and took a few shallow breaths. Jesse regained herself and stared at her Boss feeling more hatred than she had ever done before in her life. For a second she was tempted to finish him off. Then she looked passed Giovanni and towards James. She had kept her vows. Giovanni, she was sure would die and she had saved James. Jesse went to her friend and shook him gently. There was no response. Jesse held onto him and turned back to Giovanni. He was watching her his eyes dulling now. Death was not far off for him. He nodded towards James and smiled. "I think I may have taken him with me"  
  
Jesse's eyes narrowed "Even if you have there is now way that you could take him to where you're going. You will rot in hell"  
  
Giovanni chuckled at this "Maybe so Jessica but I will die happy knowing that…" he paused his face twisted in pain "That I have ruined you're life in the process. I just wish I had killed him"  
  
"Bastard" Jesse shouted holding James closer. "You are the weak one not I. You were so obsessed with power and controlling the world to notice how weak you actually are. Evil is a weakness and I understand that now. Evil monsters like you will stop at nothing to get what they want and will destroy themselves to get it. Then they are gone and what is left? Nothing that's what! You are weak!"  
  
Giovanni didn't reply; but Jesse was in no doubt that he heard her. He closed his eyes and shuddered, then was still. Jesse could hear the police banging on the door now. The key was lying a little way off from Giovanni's body. But Jesse didn't have the strength to get it. She could hear the police breaking it down. Events took their toll and Jesse broke down completely.  
  
Officer Jenny gasped at the sight as she and three other police officers burst into the room. She saw the dead tyrant and then Jesse and James. "Get an ambulance" she ordered before going to them.  
  
"Are you ok?" she asked the sobbing girl in front of her.  
  
Jesse didn't reply and hugged her friend tighter. Jenny tried to get her to stand but all she got was a whimper and Jesse hanging onto him still. "What's you're name?" Jenny tried again.  
  
"Jesse" was the muffled reply.  
  
"Jesse listen to me. I've got someone going for help. Are you hurt?"  
  
"James" she whispered. "My James"  
  
Jenny gently pulled Jesse away and went to the male lying beside her. Jenny felt for a pulse. There was one but it was very weak. "Jesse he's in a bad way. You have to let me help him," Jenny said.  
  
"I know" Jesse sobbed. "But I saved him from Giovanni"  
  
"I know you did" Jenny said gently. By the looks of them they had been through so much. Jenny sighed and their ordeal wasn't over yet.  
  
The pain seemed far off now…just a distant memory. Some times little flickers of light would flash teasingly across the blackness he had found himself in. He couldn't move no matter how hard he tried. He wanted to open his eyes and tell her he was all right but the blackness, which held him in its prison as Giovanni had done before. There could be no way out or was it just that he was afraid to leave here. The blackness was comforting and protected him from what was real. But Jesse needed him to come back. He heard her often enough sobbing and crying. He could wake if he wanted to but did he? This blackness kept him safe. Jesse had kept him safe! Jesse the one woman he loved was crying because of him. He could escape from the blackness. He just had to be strong one last time. If he could just open his eyes then Jesse would try to help him. But she could not. This was some thing that James would have to do alone.  
  
"Will he live?" Jesse asked as Lillian assessed her friend. It had been a week since the HQ had fallen. Mondo and Meowth were the ones who called the police. They had realised that Jesse alone could not save James from the clutches of Giovanni. In return for the information on the HQ whereabouts and the location of the missing trainers Jenny had promised that they would all be cleared of any charges against them. But this brought little comfort to Jesse now. Everyone wanted answers. Officer Jenny was still to interview her about James' role in all of this. Stabbing Giovanni had been self- defence so Jesse would not be charged with murder or anything. That was one thing she didn't need right now. Mondo and Meowth had refrained from mentioning the future sight but Jesse knew that it would come out eventually. She had only left James' side once. That was to see Butch and Cassidy. Amazingly the green haired male was still alive when the police found him at the top of the stairs. One of Giovanni's men had shot him in the stomach and he had another bullet in his side. It was touch and go the first few days but Butch was now making a quick recovery. Cassidy had to be treated for concussion but it was nothing serious. The biggest surprise was when Cassidy told Jesse she didn't want their money for helping them. She said they were still friends despite all the fighting and that Butch coming so close to death reminded her that money was not the most important thing in the world. Cassidy and Butch were lucky. Jesse just wished it were the same for her. Giovanni had won after all. Jesse may have killed him but he had destroyed James anyway. The doctors were shocked when James was brought in. His brainwaves were too erratic and were different from normal. Because of this Lillian was called out from the Viridian City prison where she had been held with the rest of Team Rocket. Lillian was the only doctor with the knowledge to help James. It was the future sight that was causing the erratic brainwaves. James was in a coma just as Lillian had feared. It was the blow Giovanni had dealt her love that caused this. It triggered the erratic signals to become too fast and ultimately caused the coma. Lillian was sure that he could hear them but was unable to respond. Jesse had stopped crying on the third day. She had used up all her tears and left her feeling numb and empty inside. It wasn't fair! They couldn't have gone through all of that just to have James die now! He loved her! He said so himself. If James loved her he would find a way to come back to her. "Will he live?" Jesse repeated.  
  
"As I said he is in a state of living now"  
  
"You know what I mean"  
  
"I will tell you what I told Giovanni. The viewings those last few days took a lot out of him. Then all this business with Giovanni on top of that. Maybe he would have been ok if it weren't for the blow to the head then maybe but…. Look Jesse the chances of him recovering are remote. I'm sorry"  
  
Jesse hung her head. She didn't doubt what the doctor was saying but the reality of her words hurt too much. Lillian left and Jesse was alone. Mondo couldn't face seeing James and Meowth blamed himself. Jesse in truth didn't know whom to blame. True Meowth had messed up but she did too. Giovanni was dead now so Jesse had kept her vow to James but she was going to loose him any way. Life was so cruel! It took every thing from her. Her mother, James, who next would die?  
  
Jesse sat down beside her friend and kissed him softly. She had done this before once. Just brushed her lips against his. But this kiss was different. It was the first and last proper kiss they would share together. Jesse drew back and wiped a tear from her eye. She never even got to tell him how much his confession meant to her. And that she loved him too. Jesse turned away and looked out of the window. The sun was peaking through the clouds that threatened rain. A flock of Spearow flew past the window and over the horizon. Life would go on for them but life for Jesse stopped the minute that she lost James.  
  
"What am I going to do without him?" she spoke out loud. Her voice cracking slightly at the thought of spending life without her friend. Who would share in all her triumphs and failures? Who would she turn to when things got bad? Who would she laugh with? Cry with and spend every waking minute with? Who would she sleep next to at night knowing that she was completely safe? And James had been through so much. He deserved to live! Jesse slumped back down in her chair and drifted off to sleep…  
  
The next time Jesse woke she felt movement next to her. "James?" she said sleepily before realising that it could not be him. Jesse didn't bother to open her eyes and just slipped her hand into his own.  
  
His hand responded to her touch by gripping it ever so slightly. Jesse opened her eyes to look at him. "James" Jesse said louder this time.  
  
James' grip on her hand became stronger and his eyelids fluttered a few times. "James wake up"  
  
He coughed once and his eyes slowly opened. James flinched at the harsh light of the hospital.  
  
"James!" Jesse cried. He smiled and tried to sit up. "Ok James take it easy" Jesse said helping him into a sitting position. "Jessica" he whispered. "How long have I been out?"  
  
"A week"  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
Jesse smiled at the puzzled expression on his face. The expression she had always loved and yet had frustrated her at the same time. "James I've missed you". Jesse laughed and then started to cry. He had come back to her! Her James had come back to her! Jesse held him close and continued to cry.  
  
That moment Officer Jenny came in. "Jessica I would like to have that interview some time today. I realise it is a difficult time for you but I've had the press on my back all day. They want a statement from us this afternoon and I…." Jenny broke off.  
  
"He woke a few minutes ago" Jesse said wiping her eyes.  
  
Officer Jenny smiled warmly at the pair of them. Their love for each other was clear. "Do you want me to get a doctor?" she asked.  
  
"James?" Jesse asked still not quite believing that he was awake.  
  
"I feel fine" James replied in surprise. There was no pain in his head at all now. In fact he felt better now than he had done in a long time. "Maybe we should get Lillian," Jesse said.  
  
"I'm fine" James insisted but Jesse called her anyway. She had to be certain that he was going to be all right.  
  
Lillian was adamant that she ran some tests and preferred it if Jesse left them alone. Officer Jenny wanted that interview anyway so Jesse went with her to the station but on the way she informed Meowth and Mondo of James' recovery. They were both ecstatic and Mondo raced off to the hospital shop to buy James the biggest packet of donuts he could find. Meowth was worried that James would hold a grudge against him but Jesse assured the cat that this could never be so. James cared a great deal for Meowth and would never hate him. Jesse doubted if her friend was even capable of hate.  
  
"Right" Officer Jenny said taking a seat behind one of the interview tables. "I want to know exactly what happened"  
  
Jesse explained as best she could about the future sight. When she had finished Jenny looked at her as if knowing what Jesse was going to ask.  
  
"I don't want this getting out," Jesse said firmly. "Giovanni is not the only one who would try to use James. He can't go through this again. It's not fair"  
  
"I understand" Jenny said. "I will organise a cover story for the press" she reached into her uniform pocket and handed Jesse a piece of paper. It was a cheque with £6000 on it.  
  
"We seized Giovanni's riches and my superior and I both agree that the £500 compensation will be given to every trainer that was effected by this whole mess and the rest will be given to the gym leaders and a Pokemon charity. You and you're friends get more than the others are. Without you then Giovanni would still be at large. Think of it as our way of thanking you"  
  
"Thank you" Jesse said pocketing the cheque. She already knew what she was going to do with it.  
  
When Jesse got back to the hospital James was surrounded by get well cards and chocolates. Meowth was sitting on his friend's lap and Mondo was talking excitedly about his part in rescuing his idols. Jesse paused by the cards and looked at one with a Pikachu on. She raised an eyebrow when she read that it was from the twerps. "They came in for a few minutes" James explained offering the box of chocolates to her. Jesse shook her head and read the card next to it. "James, glad you're better, Cassidy and 'Botch'. Jesse chuckled at this. Maybe getting shot had improved Butch's sense of humour. Then she saw another bit printed underneath in capital letters. 'Just remember James. My name is Butch!'  
  
"What did Lillian say?" Jesse asked taking her seat back beside James. He looked sad for a minute before speaking. "I'll be fine if I rest but…"  
  
"But what?" Jesse's felt a lump in her throat. Was he going to be left with problems or some thing? She didn't know if she could bear to see James go through any more pain.  
  
"My brainwaves are back to normal. No trace of the TM was found in my blood. Jesse I can't view anymore. It was like I never had it at all. No pain or anything. Just nothing"  
  
Jesse didn't know whether to act relieved or upset for him. James had loved using future sight for the team. He said it made him feel worth some thing. Now it was gone.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said at last.  
  
"I'm not," James said quietly. "I thought about it and I realised that I was always worth something. What Giovanni did was evil. The future sight didn't make me special. It was a twisted experiment thought up by a man driven by a lust for power and control. I was just the experiment to him. You and my real friends always thought I was special. I don't need any powers to be special and I realise that now. Everyone is special in his or her own way. I guess I just had trouble believing in myself at first"  
  
"Jimmy" Meowth spoke up. "Dat is without a doubt da most intelligent ting yous have ever said"  
  
This caused laughter from all of them. Jesse then remembered some thing else James had said to her. As politely as she could she asked Meowth and Mondo to leave them alone for a bit. Some of the light died in Mondo's eyes as he guessed what would happen from here onwards. But he knew better than to stop it. He was old enough to know that Jesse's heart belonged to James.  
  
"So how are you really feeling?" Jesse asked when they had gone.  
  
"Frightened"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Giovanni"  
  
"I killed him"  
  
"Lillian told me but it makes me wonder how many others suffered. I'm also scared of the future. I know we'll be all right but I don't know if I can make it on my own Jesse"  
  
"James you won't be on your own!"  
  
"I still mean what I said back there, Jesse. I don't want to hold you back. I love you too much"  
  
Jesse laughed at this. "James you are not holding me back. If I felt that then I would be gone by now."  
  
"You would?"  
  
"Yes and James when you said that you weren't good enough for me. You couldn't have been more wrong! If anything you are too good for me"  
  
"Jesse I don't understand"  
  
"James I have loved you for longer than you know"  
  
"You really mean that?" James asked. His Jesse loved him? That wasn't possible was it? She had kissed him but that didn't mean anything did it? Jesse kissed Mondo too on the cheek before and was always blowing kisses to him. Jesse couldn't love him. Why would she?  
  
Jesse looked at James something telling her that he didn't believe her. Well she would have to make him believe her.  
  
"James" Jesse said firmly, cupping his chin in her hand and forcing him to look into her sapphire blue eyes. "I love you"  
  
As she said the words it felt as if the weight of the world had been lifted from her shoulders. All her life Jesse had been battling with that phrase and now she had said it and meant it with more feeling and passion than she ever thought was possible. Jesse had said it to James once before but not to his face. She had told him this as he lay suffering that time in the infirmary with what Jesse thought was the flu. Jesse doubted that James even remembered that she had said it. "I love you too" James whispered. Jesse took the next step by leaning down and kissing him softly. James responded eagerly pulling her closer. At last they had to part to draw breath. "This is a lot better than the first time," James said quietly.  
  
"You felt that?"  
  
"Yes Jesse"  
  
"Here" Jesse said remembering the cheque. "Officer Jenny gave it to us. I think you should have it. Giovanni hurt you the most"  
  
James flinched at the mention of his Boss. He read the amount and set it down on the cabinet beside his bed. "I think we should share it. He hurt us all. Me, you, Meowth, Mondo, Cassidy and Botch"  
  
Jesse smiled and hugged him tightly.  
  
"James I vowed to kill him for what he did to you" Jesse whispered as she held him.  
  
"Oh Jesse" James sobbed.  
  
Jesse pulled him into another kiss knowing that they had the future together now. She knew this in her heart and that was more accurate than any viewing to the future.  
  
A Week Later:  
  
Lillian smiled as she came into the hospital room for the final time. Jesse was sleeping in the chair beside James' bed, her head resting next to James' own. James himself was awake and seemed troubled. Lillian knew what this was about and came closer. "Are you sure?" she asked.  
  
"Yes" James replied sitting up being careful not to wake Jesse as he did so. "It has caused too much pain Lillian. I don't want to put Jesse through all that again"  
  
"I think she would rather know the truth James"  
  
"No. No one must know. There will be others"  
  
"Have you tried to view lately?"  
  
"One last time yes. It will always be there but I think its better if Jesse thinks its over. You can understand that can't you?"  
  
Lillian smiled sadly "Giovanni was wrong when he said we made a mistake using you for it. You know that the future sight is destructive. You could do much good with it but there is also the opportunity to do evil. I know James that you won't use it to hurt any one. That's why you're secrets safe with me"  
  
Lillian turned to exit. "What will you do now?" James asked after her.  
  
"I have to pay for what I did to you James" was the sad reply.  
  
Then she was gone. James lay back down and closed his eyes. He had just needed rest that was all and then the future sight returned. But no one would know it. James didn't want to lie to Jesse but it was better that they all thought future sight was a thing of the past. That way his and Jesse's happiness was insured. Future sight was a part of James now but now he had accepted that he could push it back to a far corner of his mind and never let it come between him and Jesse again.  
  
The End.  
  
Authors Notes: Well it is finally finished! I would appreciate feed back on this coz I am not too great at writing romantic scenes! I can hear cheering that Giovanni got what he deserved! Thanks to every one who reviewed this and those who just took the time to read it. It meant a lot to me. Thank you to my sis and best mate Jade for the encouragement when writing this fic. 


End file.
